A Change in Plan
by keeperoliver
Summary: A story in which plans were changed, and because of it, a different path was taken. I wish Joanne had taken this route. But she still owns the main road. Pairings: Hr/FW, GW/LL, RW/DG, H/G, RL/NT.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here I go again. Another brain fart hit me. I have to quit having these things. This one will be all about changes to plans made by others. Tom, Albus, Alastor, And Hermione all made plans, and Harry or someone else changed them. I guess we will find out what affect they have on the story. I know I promised you a Star Trek story, but, I am having a slight problem formulating it. Hope fully it won't take too long to write. In the meantime, please enjoy this one. Keeperoliver.

AcoP-}

Severus looked at the woman floating in front of him. She was his friend from Hogwarts, and it pained him to see her this way, but it did not show on his face, as he still carried his deadpan look.

His mind was working feverishly for a solution. He did not wish to see her die. A thought just struck him. "Master, I think I might know a way to use this woman to our advantage rather than kill her."

Lord Voldemort gave him a curious look, "This better be good Severus. I don't wish to deprive Nagini of a meal."

"Of course sire. I was just thinking, that with Amicus, Alecto, and I all at Hogwarts, and known supporters of yours, wouldn't it be to our benefit if we had another there unknown to the faculty as being a supporter of yours? Like Pious is in the Ministry. Some one who has been there all along, and trusted by the rest of the staff."

"Hmmm, yes, you plan does have merit Severus. Pity though, by doing this, Nagini goes unfed, unless. Wormtail. I thought I told you to keep the filth quiet. It was the simplest of tasks, and you fail me again, for the last time. AVADA KEDAVRA! Peter dropped to the floor with a look of shock on his face.

"Dine well Nagini. Now, Severus, please tell me about this new plan of yours."

"Very well my lord. When she returns to Hogwarts, Miss Burbage will be under my Imperious, and will follow what I tell her to the letter. She will present her self to the students as protection from the Carrows and myself. In doing this, they will provide her information that we may be able to use, and then when needed, take them in for protection, and shield them from taking any action in helping the staff when necessary. Hold them hostage if you will. That way, if any parents arrive to help, we tell them that their children are being held, and if they fight, the children will die."

"Interesting plan Severus. But why you? Why not Amycus or Alecto?"

"It would seem strange for any to see Burbage and the Carrows being friendly. I knew her somewhat and it would seem more reasonable. We do not want to draw suspicion upon any one. Especially not Miss Burbage."

"I suppose you're right. The Carrows would bring up quite a few questions if they were to appear to be friendly with our little spy. Very well then, do what you have to do."

"Confundus!" The fear in Charity's eyes disappeared, to be taken over by a blank expression. "Imperious!" The blank expression never changed with the last spell cast.

ACoP-}

Harry was alone in #4. The Dursleys left hours ago, and it was getting dark. He had sent Hedwig on ahead to the Burrow so that he would be able to respond to any plans that were made with out fear of loosing her. She did not want to go, but Harry promised her he would see her again. So she left, though slowly at first, circling the home as if to say goodbye to Harry, then she took off for the Burrow.

Alone with his thoughts, he wondered what the Order had come up with for his escape. What type of transportation they would use, and under what circumstances. He did not want to put anyone in Jeopardy. No, he would not put any one in jeopardy, under any circumstances. No one else was going to die on his behalf. He had already lost too many to the cause of the Greater Good. Namely himself.

If this plan sounded like others might get hurt, then he would no accept it. There had to be a better way.

Darkness had set in, when there was a rap on the front door. Harry opened it, only to be pushed back when Hermione jumped him and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, it's good to see you. I have so much to tell you when we are safe."

"Alright Hermione, let others greet him too. Hi, Mate." Ron took Harry's hand in for a shake, and was pulled in for a hug as well. They were followed in by Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Charlie and Mundungus Fletcher. After sharing their greetings, Alastor told Harry of the plan.

At once, Harry shouted "NO! There is no way this is going to happen. No one is going to risk their life for me."

"Potter, they are all here of their own will. What you think is of no consequence. Unless you have a better plan?"

Harry thought for a moment, and in that moment, Hermione stepped forward and reached for Harry's hair. She never reached him, as he set up a shield to stop anyone from reaching him. "Get away from me Hermione. I told you no one else is going to be hurt on my behalf."

"Harry, be reasonable. There is no other way out of here. The floo is being watched, Apparation and Portkey travel is being blocked. What else is there?"

Harry snapped his fingers, "Of course. Why didn't I think of this earlier. Dobby, could you come here please."

A pop alerted everyone to Dobby's arrival. "Harry Potter wished to speak to Dobby sir?"

"Yes Dobby, How many people can you take with you when you travel?"

Dobby counted all that were in the room. "Dobby can take half of you at one time sir. He could be back in seconds to get the rest."

"Then please take all the ladies, Ron, Fred, George and Mundungus first. Take them to...?"

Ron blurted out, "The Burrow."

Harry nodded, and Dobby took the seven and was back to get the rest. In all, it took twenty seconds for the entire trip.

Dobby was ready to leave, when Harry stopped him. "Dobby don't leave, as I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir. Dobby will stay."

Before they Harry could talk to Dobby, he was pulled aside by Alastor. "Potter, Don't ever expect me to be saying this again, but, Thank you. I would never have thought about using a house elf to travel. You may have even saved someones life by doing it. A very good choice for such a quick decision. It goes to show me that you listened to me when I kept preaching to you all about Constant Vigilance. "

Harry smiled at the scarred warrior, "You pounded it into us enough. Maybe you should start listening to your self more often."

"Don't get cheeky boy." Alastor responded, then broke out into a smile.

Harry turned and was ready to talk to Dobby, when he had another thought. "Moody, would you stay and listen to what I have to say before you leave?"

"What is it Potter? I figure I still have about two hours left to what our plan would take."

"Thank you. Hermione, Ron a moment if you will."

The three stepped out side and Harry began, "Hermione, I know you're going to complain when I say this, but, we need help. The three of us are not enough to finish what Professor Dumbledore set upon us."

"But Harry, he told us not to confide in anyone."

"He's also not here, and he left us no where to start. Hermione where would be the first place we would go, once we leave?"

"What? I don't know Harry, where?"

"That's just it Hermione, I don't know either. How about you Ron?"

"Me? Blimey Harry, I'm just along for the trip. You two are the ones with all the brains."

Hermione snickered, "He finally figured it out."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "See Hermione, none of us have a clue as to where to start."

Hermione blushed as she always did, when proved wrong. "OK Harry, what do you suggest?"

"Get the Order to help us. Minus Fletcher that is. That guy gives me the creeps."

Ron shuddered, "Same here Harry. Not only that, but did you smell him. I don't think he bathed in over a week. He wears half of what he eats and drinks, and I think he carries a lit pipe in his robes. He always smell like tobacco."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "I never thought I would admit to this, but, I agree with Ron. All the way around. He is not a good choice if you intend to ask the Order for help."

He pulled the two into a hug and thanked them. They walked back in and talked to Alastor alone. Alastor liked what they asked, and agreed to their request for Mundungus to leave. Fletcher was only too happy to agree, as he was late for cocktails.

Dobby was standing by himself off to the corner, watching everything that was going on, and wondered why he was asked to stay. He nervously kicked the floor with his foot. The he felt someone take his hand and pull him back into the crowd. He looked up to see Harry Potter's Missy Weezy pulling him.

Harry looked to everyone and then started, "Professor Dumbledore gave Hermione, Ron and I a task to do. He died before he gave us any instructions, and we don't know where to start. We would like to know if you all would help us?"

Alastor spoke up, "Depends on if you tell us what this task is he asked you to do? You don't tell us, then we don't help you."

Molly turned on Alastor, "Don't you dare speak for all of us Alastor Moody. We would Help Harry if he asked us, even if he couldn't tell us what it was he had to do."

Every one else agreed to what Molly said, But were brought back to Harry when he got their attention.

"Please everyone, just listen to what I have to say. What Moody asks is not out of line. In fact, in order for us to ask your help, we have to tell you what it is we have to do. I want to start off by saying that the three of us will not be going back to school. It is a safe bet that someone will be there to report to Voldemort what we will be doing. It may also be of benefit if Ginny were kept out as well, as we will not be there to help her if there is trouble. We can't stop everyone from going back, but I don't want anyone I love to be in any danger."

Molly and Ginny had tears in there eyes at Harry's thoughts. Molly for his thinking of protecting her only daughter, and Ginny for Harry's saying he loved her enough to keep her safe. Though he never mentioned a name when he made this statement.

"Now, to the gist of the matter. Dumbledore left us the task of finding certain objects of Tom's that he used in his own self protection. He made horcruxes from things of the founders and of his own life. The Diary Ginny had in her second year was one of these horcruxes. Since it is destroyed, we don't have to worry about it. The second one is also destroyed, but it was at a price. Dumbledore lost the use of his right arm because of it. What I am trying to say is that each one of his horcruxes is protected by Tom's magic."

Alastor asked, "And what was the second item?"

"A family ring. The Gaunt family ring. It was the only thing his Mother left him."

Remus spoke up next, "Do you know anything else he used for the horcruxes, Harry?"

"Yes, a couple or three. First is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. The next is Nagini, his snake, and third is Slytherin's Locket. It looks like this." and Harry pulled out the locket he and Dumbledore pulled from the cave.

Remus saw it, and remembered, "Harry, I remember seeing something like this at the Black Manor. It was in that old curio cabinet in the sitting room."

Hermione gasped when she heard this, "Of course, Harry, remember when we were cleaning, and we got rid of all the dark items we found. That was one of them."

Harry groaned, "Great, now all we have to do, is search all the dumping areas used by the city of London. Doesn't that sound like fun."

Fred and George snickered, "Where's Fletcher when we need him. You got rid of him too soon Harrykins." they see sawed.

Then Kingsley brought something up. "Don't panic just yet Harry. I saw Kreacher going through the trash, and taking items from it and hiding it in his little cubby hole. Maybe this was one of them."

Once again the twins made comment, "Saved by the King. Thank you oh mighty one."

This earned them a hit to the back of the head by Molly with her wooden spoon. Hard enough to get their attention, but not to hurt them. "OI Woman that hurt. You shouldn't hit us in the head, it may cause drain bamage or is that dain bramage?"

Never had Molly responded to the twins so fast, "You can't hurt what's not there. Now hush, and let Harry finish, Or was it Remus?"

"It was Kingsley woman, now keep up with the story." Fred ducked as she once again took aim at his head.

Even Alastor was laughing at the three Weasleys.

Then Harry asked, "Kingsley, do you know who Kreacher is answering to now?"

"Yes I do, it's you Harry."

"ME? Why me?"

"It was in Sirius' will Harry. He left almost everything to you. He left some for Andromeda and myself, but the rest of it went to you, which includes Black Manor and Kreacher."

Harry called out, "Kreacher, can you come here please?"

There was another pop, and Kreacher stood before Harry, "What does my half blood master want with poor old Kreacher."

Kreacher looked up at Harry, and saw something in his eyes he missed every other time he looked into them. Understanding. The last time he saw them, there was panic, as he was looking for his master.

"Kreacher, have you seen another necklace that looks just like this one?"

Kreacher reached out to grab the pendant, but Harry pulled it out of his reach. "Tell me Kreacher. Have you seen another one like this?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you have it?"

Kreacher shrugged his shoulders, trying to bury his head, "No master, Kreacher does not have it."

"Do you know who does have it?"

"Yes Master."

"Please tell me who it is that has the real necklace Kreacher."

"Mundungus Fletcher has it sir."

"Dobby, please find Mundungus and bring him here." Dobby popped out.

"May Kreacher help with the search as well master. Kreacher was bad elf letting stinky take master's charm."

"Please do Kreacher, and don't hurt him too bad."

It was the first smile Harry ever saw on the old elf. It made him look sinister and wicked.

Harry then continued on with what else he knew. That Dumbledore thought there was one more horcrux out there besides the ones he just mentioned. Something from either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He knew it wasn't the sword, of Gryffindor. "Maybe the Sorting Hat is it?"

Hagrid laughed at this, "It can't be Harry."

"Why is that Hagrid?"

"Because it's been on your head and in your mind Harry. If it was a horcrux, then don't you think you would have felt something, like you did with the Diary?"

"That was Ginny with the diary, Hagrid."

"To begin with maybe, but not at the end. It was you who destroyed it was it not?" Hagrid continued.

"Yes, so."

"Didn't you feel nuttin when you did it Harry?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know Harry, you tell me."

Harry shook his head as he thought back to that day in the chamber. He remembered when he looked at Tom standing there gloating as he was drawing the life out of Ginny. Harry was so mad, all he could do was stab the stupid book with the fang he pulled out of his arm. Not only did Tom scream, but so did Harry. The pain in his head felt like an explosion taking place in his mind. He almost passed out from it, but that was when Fawkes landed next to him, and healed his arm.

"I didn't understand why my stabbing the Diary caused me such pain. It was destroying Tom, yet it felt like it was doing it to me as well."

Alastor questioned this, "You mean to say that when you stabbed the diary you felt the pain as well?"

"Not really, I think mine happened as I was thinking of stabbing it. Almost at the same time I pulled the fang from my arm."

Kingsley saw where Alastor was going with this, "Harry, did you see anything from the dairy when you stabbed it?"

"Ya, Ink flowed from it."

"And did anything happen to you that you couldn't explain?"

"My scar was bleeding."

Alastor and Kingsley smiled across the room at each other. They knew what happened to Harry that night. Kingsley laid his hand out to Alastor for him to tell Harry, as it was his thought that brought out Kingsley's questions.

"Potter, Kingsley and I know what happened that night to you. When you pulled the Fang from your arm, the flow of blood returned to your system, and the poison from the fang went to your brain, and killed the piece of Voldemort's soul you had in you. Fawkes healed your arm and drew the poison out before it affected you, but was slow enough to let the poison destroy the horcrux you had become."

"I was a horcrux?"

"It makes sense Harry." Kingsley continued. "Why else would your head hurt that bad if you were destroying his horcrux. It wasn't the horcrux in your hand that hurt you, it was the one in your head that did it."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you now have the power he knows not, according to the prophecy."

"How did you know of the prophecy?"

"All the Order members knew of it, but we were ordered not to say anything in fear that you may do something stupid, like you did in the Ministry during your fifth year."

Harry hung his head, remembering that horrible moment in time. Where his stupidity brought about the death of his Godfather. He was about to say something when there was a pop, and both Dobby and Kreacher appeared before them with a large bundle between them. Mundungus Fletcher.

He didn't look in too bad of a shape. A little roughed up, but not bad. Harry thanked Kreacher and Dobby but still asked them to stay.

He then turned back to Mundungus. "Kreacher tells me you have been taking items from my home that don't belong to you. This is to stop now. I will let you keep what you already took, except for one item. A pendant that looks like this one. Give it to me, and you can keep the rest."

"Fraid can't do that Potter. I don't have it no more."

"Where is it then, if you don't have it?"

"Some Ministry bitch took it she did. Some fat old broad in pink. She would have looked better in green. With warts."

Harry looked to Hermione ans they both said it together. "Umbridge!"

"Ya that's her. Ugly little thing. Nasty too. Just took it and didn't give me nuttin for it. How's a bloke supposed to survive."

Harry gave him a disgusted look, "Try working for a living."

"Tried it. It did nuttin for me. Longest 2 hours of me life."

"Dobby, Kreacher, show our guest to the door please. Don't be too easy on him."

Now both of the elves had a smile on their face. They kicked Fletcher all the way to the door, and then both gave him a kick out the door. Once he was out, he turned to find the home he just left disappeared. He didn't know someone had blanked his memory of the address. Kreacher's smile increased.

When they got back to the kitchen, Harry surprised Kreacher when he put the necklace around his neck. Kreacher picked the pendant up and looked at it. It had been his Master Regulus', and now his Master Harry gave it to him.

"Kreacher thanks his Master Harry for this gift. Kreacher will do what ever he wishes. He is sorry for the bad words he said about Master Harry."

"Kreacher, there is something you might be able to do for me. Do you think You might be able to get the other locket from Umbridge?"

Kreacher was gone as soon as the words left Harry's mouth. He was back before Harry could change his expression. With the second locket swinging from his hand. A large smile on his face.

Harry pulled Kreacher in for a hug, which Kreacher did not particularly care for. He didn't say anything, but he hoped it did not happen often.

Harry took the locket to the back yard, "Alastor, do you know how to create Fiend Fyre?"

"Potter I was head of the Auror for twenty years. Don't you think I learned something in that amount of time?"

"Then would you please use it on the locket as it and Basilisk venom are the only things that can destroy it."

Alastor called for the flame, and used it against the locket. The locket gave out a shriek and a stream of black oily smoke arose from the ruined piece of metal. Harry looked to the rest. "Four down, three to go. Now since Hagrid is sure the hat is not a hortcrux, and the sword is the only other article that belonged to gryffindor, and we know it's not one, that leaves Ravenclaw. We know about Nagini, and Hufflepuff's cup."

"Hello Harry. Might I say something?"

Harry turned to the person talking. Luna Lovegood was standing beside Ginny. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I'm spending time with Ginny, helping her prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Could I make a suggestion as to what the item might be that you are looking for?"

Harry smiled at the young lady that he took to Slughorn's Ball. "Luna you don't need to ask anything. All you have to do is say it. We will listen to what it is."

"Thank you Harry, that's very sweet of you. I can only think of two items that belonged to Rowena that still might be in existence. The Room of Requirement, which would be hard to make into a horcrux, and her diadem, which would be much easier."

"What's a diadem Luna?" Harry had to ask.

"It is a hair piece Harry that keeps the hair in place. It is usually decorated to look like a crown that a Princess might wear."

"Do you know what it looks like Luna?"

"I could show you a picture of it Harry, if that will help. I asked Colin in to take pictures of my dorm so that they would be with me when I was home for the summer. I also have pictures of my home hanging in my dorm room so that way, where ever was, I was in my home away from home."

"Could you get it for me please after you have eaten in the morning."

"You don't want it now Harry?"

"No Luna, it's too late to get it now. This can wait until the morning. Thank you though for your idea. It could mean a lot."

"You're welcome Harry. And thank you for thinking of me."

"Luna, I don't know what I did to warrant that, but you are welcome as well."

The entire group found places to sleep in the Burrow, as tomorrow looked to be a full day.


	2. Chapter 2

A Change of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Severus led Charity back to Hogwarts, and once there, cleared her mind of the hold he had on her. Charity blinked her eyes, then shook her head of the cobwebs that nested there. She then thought back to what just transpired at the Malfoy Mansion. How Severus saved her life. She didn't know what to think of this man who not three months ago killed Albus Dumbledore.

He still had the dark look of a haunted man, but it was softer around the edges. There was no smile. There was no humor. There was almost no look of caring on his face. But in order for him to do what he did for her, she knew there was something hidden that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Severus took Charity by the shoulders and began, "Miss Burbidge, in order for this to work, you are going to have to listen to me very carefully. The Carrows will soon be here, and they have to think that I am still in control of you. You have to do what I tell you immediately. If you hesitate one second, they will think I am losing my control, and it could mean both our doom. I may be asking you to do something horrible, but I will never ask you to harm anyone. The worst it could be is to have you do something that goes against your nature, like sexual satisfaction for myself. I will never ask you to perform for the Carrows, but it may be in front of them. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand Severus. I may not like what you ask me to do, but, I will do it unquestioningly. Will you be hitting me to get me to respond to your demands?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if I think it will improve our chances, I may have to."

"Once again I understand. Anything is better than what I just faced. Please don't do it often."

"If I do it at all, it will probably be only the one time. Once school has started, there will not be much chance for anything like that. Also, with the new laws that are in place, I don't expect there to be many students attending this year. No muggle born, and few, if any half bloods. If they should attend, then they will be putting them selves in jeopardy. They may also be putting us in jeopardy as well. I would be forced to try and protect them, as will you. You must appear as you always did around the students and other Professors, but around the Carrows you must be subservient. Please believe me when I say, this is not a game we are playing."

"I believe you Severus, and I hope my acting skills are good enough to pass the scrutiny of the Carrows. I don't believe I will survive another visit to He Who Must Not Be Named."

"You won't, and because of this, I may not either. I will be giving you information that will be truthful, and will cause minor damage to the side of the Light, but it is necessary if we are to survive this year."

ACIP-}

Hermione and Ron were sitting before the fireplace in Grimmauld place. She didn't know how to approach him with what she had to say, but, she never got the chance. Ron began the conversation, "Hermione, I don't want you to get mad or anything like that, but, I don't think things are working out between you and me. I mean we can't have a decent talk with out arguing about something. What kind of a relationship is that when we fight all the time. I like you Hermione, but as a friend. As friends we can argue, but still remain friends. Can't we?"

Inside, Hermione was doing a victory dance. How Ron was able to solve her dilemma was the first smart thing he had ever done on his own. However, she could not show him how happy she was. She forced herself to shed a few tears to impress Ron. She could see where he claimed a minor victory over her emotions. Hermione didn't care, as she got what she needed with out hurting him. "Ron, I don't know what I did wrong, but what ever it was I am sorry. If you think this is the right thing to do, then so be it. I will get over the pain eventually. Have you already asked someone else to be your girlfriend?"

Ron looked shocked, "No Hermione. I couldn't do that to you. I had to make sure you were comfortable with this before I moved on. I'm not callous or cruel. That doesn't mean I haven't been thinking of someone, but, I haven't asked her as yet."

"Thank you for that at least. I hope we can still be friends Ron."

"Of course we'll be friends. How could we not be?"

Hermione gave Ron a hug, and left the room, praying to who ever was listening, and thanking them for saving her the embarrassment.

Fred and George were just leaving their room, and saw Hermione practically floating down the hall. "And what has you so happy Miss Granger, if we might ask?" Fred asked.

Then George added, "Did you and our dear brother just get finished with a heavy snog session?"

Hermione laughed at the twins, "Quite the contrary. He just broke up with me, and I am supposed to be upset. Doesn't it show?"

Fred scratched his head, and George shook his. "Well," said Fred, "You certainly got over it in a hurry."

George once again finished his brothers thought, "And it looks like you are ready to move on with your life with out the git hanging around."

"Do I really look that happy guys? I suppose I should be in mourning, but how can I be, when it is what I wanted all along. Ron was never right for me, and Harry is more the brother type, although if he had given us a chance it might have been more. I hope Ginny can through to him, where I couldn't. He really does need someone to get his mind off his problems. Breaking up with her at Dumbledores funeral was probably not the best move. If she can get him to see that he could protect her better if he keeps her close, then maybe he will wake up."

The twins looked at her with a stupid expression on their faces. Fred answered, "Harry."

George added, "And Ginny."

"Were an item."

"At the end of."

"The Last."

"School Year?" George finished their little mind game with Hermione.

Showing the twins their game didn't bother her, she answered, "Oh yes, quite an item indeed. Looked very serious for quite awhile. Then the Headmaster took him with him to get the Horcrux, and when they returned, the battle took place where Dumbledore died. "

Fred then got serious, "You mean Harry broke up with Gin Gin because Albus died? Why on earth would he do that?"

Hermione saw the looks on their faces, and it didn't look good for Harry. "You have to understand what Harry's been through. In the last three years, he saw Cedric, Sirius and Albus all die, and he always felt he was to blame. Why else do you think he refused to let us take the Polyjuice potion? He didn't want anyone else to die for him. It was the only way he could think of to protect Ginny, if he could get people to believe that he had really broken up with her."

George could not believe what he was hearing, "Harry really thinks he was the cause of all their deaths? How silly can he be. There was no way he could guessed that the cup was a Port Key. Cedric couldn't have guessed it. As for Sirius, he was held captive in his own home. If that wasn't enough, he never liked it while growing up. Hated it enough to leave it, and live with James, according to what he told us. It only made sense that he would want to leave it if given the chance, and protecting Harry was more than enough to get him to leave against every ones wishes. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard of our time, and to be bested by a sixth year student tells me one thing. He wanted to be defeated. Don't you think he could have stopped Malfoy if he wanted to. No, something else was amiss. Like he was trying to protect someone from doing something he need not have done. Like Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and couldn't do it. If he had been ordered to kill the headmaster, then it all makes sense if Snape was the one to finally do it, to protect Malfoy from failing. Dumbledore and Snape may have had it planned."

Hermione thought on it for a bit, then straightened up, "Of course, his arm. That would explain it."

Fred shouted, "What the Bloody Hell was that all about? What about his arm?"

"Albus' right arm was discolored and hung limp at his side. He told Harry that it was a dark curse that did it, but didn't tell him it was killing him. So, it must have been. That would make Georges statement more than reasonable. It would make it a fact. If he was dying, and Malfoy didn't know it, if he had killed him, it may have secured the mark on his arm. To prevent this, He had Snape promise to kill him since he was dying anyway. That would protect Malfoy from falling to the dark side, and under his command."

"You're right Hermione, it does make sense. To us any way. But will it make sense to Harry?"

"With the turn around that Harry has shown lately, it may. Have you seen how he has taken control of situations, and made better plans than what were being made. He also listens to others when he presents his plans, and uses their ideas to formulate his own. Harry is doing something that Dumbledore hardly ever did, he listens to people."

"You know George, she is right, I have noticed that about our Harry. I can honestly say, I was not looking forward to drinking that putrid Polyjuice potion. Yuck! Nasty stuff that is. And his idea to use the Elf was brilliant. Sort of makes me wonder why it wasn't thought of in the beginning?"

"Yes, I agree with you both. Harry has changed, and it is definitely for the better. Now, what say we go to him, and make him see the errors of his way." George prompted the other two into action, and they made their way to Harry.

As they walked, Fred put him arm around Hermione's shoulder and leaned into her, "You know young lady, you are brilliant. What did you ever see in our git of a younger brother?"

'I guess I have a soft spot for gits. Like you for instance."

"Now you're being sarcastic. You have been hanging around George and I too long."

Hermione smiled to Fred, "That could be. Or it could be that I like a challenge, and you two present a large one."

Fred laughed, "Nah, we're no challenge. Not to you anyway. Now Ron, that is a different story. A caterpillar crossing his path presents him a challenge."

When they finally found Harry in the library surrounded by books, they approached him. George took one side, and Fred the other. "Harry my son, we have to talk." and for an hour they did just that. And between the three of them they got Harry to see where he was wrong in all of his past thoughts on things. It took some doing, but they showed him that none of what has happened, was in any way his fault. They showed him that breaking up with Ginny was the biggest mistake he ever made, and that he needed to make it up to her somehow. Fred thought Groveling was the best chance. George thought lots of chocolate and many flowers were his best choice, Hermione thought the truth was the best way to get her to listen. Harry thought that maybe a little of the first two, and a whole lot of the last was the best answer.

His choice worked out perfectly. He went to Ginny and asked to talk to her. He led her to his room, where he had the chocolate and the flowers laid out, and when he got her seated, he got down on both knees and took hold of her hands. "Ginny, I made a huge mistake when I broke up with you. I had so much on my mind, and with the Professor's death, and the task he left Hermione, Ron and I. The truth is Ginny, I did not think there was anyway I would survive a confrontation with Voldemort. Now, I have a different look on things. With the help I am getting, and what I am learning, I feel better about my chances. What I am trying to say is, will you take me back. I have chocolate and flowers, and I am groveling just a bit, to win you back."

Ginny laughed at this. "You listened to my daft twin brothers, didn't you. Groveling would be Fred, as he was good at that. George thinks chocolate and flowers will get him what ever he wants. The truth must be from Hermione, the only sensible one of the lot."

Harry laughed with her, "Well, you seem to have it all figured out, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Was it really necessary. Do you think I took what you said seriously? Honestly Harry, you have a lot to learn." and with that, she leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips, then backed off, and left the room before he had a chance to catch his breath.

ACIP-}

Alastor and Remus had been going over their ideas on where the final Horcruxes might be. Luna brought the picture that Creevy had taken, so they knew what the diadem looked like, but no idea where to look. As for the cup, they figured if it was hidden by Bella before she was imprisoned, it would have to be in a safe place. The safest place would be Gringotts. But in which vault. Her Black family vault, or the Lestrange vault. They had only one chance to attempt to get it. If they chose wrong, then it would be lost.

They had filled their time by training Harry, and the rest in defense against the dark arts, and in weapons. If any were to lose their wand, they still needed to know how to defend them selves, and maybe even get in a lucky blow. They were taught to use the sword, the long bow, the crossbow, the javelin, and even some oriental weapons, like the stars, and the throwing knives.

Alastor talked with Minerva, and she agreed that all muggle and half blood students needed to avoid school the upcoming year. She even had fear about pure bloods not in Slytherin. She wouldn't deny them admission, be she strongly objected to any wishing to attend, She was pleased when the numbers were so low, that school had to be closed for the upcoming year due to lack of attendance.

When Severus learned this, he sent Charity to a safe house, knowing that the Dark Lord would be wanting her back, to finish the task he started. He had her hit him with a chair, to make it look like she escaped in that manner. She didn't want to do this, but, his persistence got her to do it. After three failed attempts to hit him hard enough to get the required affect, he finally had to insult her and get her mad enough to do it properly. Her fourth attempt got the required results, when Severus was launched forward and hit his head on a corner of the floo in his room. Charity fled the room, not knowing that Severus was seriously injured from the blow to his head.

With the Professors leaving the school due to it's closing, Severus was left in his state for days, with out care. It was because of Minerva using a house elf to search the castle from a safe spot that he was found. The elf brought him to her, and Severus was finally given the care he needed, but, it may be too late. Being untreated for so long, He lost a lot of blood, before the wound finally congealed. Even if he recovered, it was not known if he would ever be his old self. Brain damage could be an unrecoverable issue.

ACIP-}

With the school closing, it left the students seeking other options for their learning. Minerva and Alastor came up with a plan to teach them all in a different location. Using Black Manor, they turned it into a school that because of the Fidelious would be undetectable. Once again, the house elves would be used for transportation. It was also a safe house for many muggle students and their families, such as Colin, and Dennis Creevy, Dean Thomas, and many more. Hermione was there already, with her parents safely hidden in Australia. She now regretted doing it, as the year was not going as she had planned, and it appeared that her mum and dad would be safe in Black Manor.

Ron took this as a blessing in disguise as he couldn't figure out how he was going to get to Lavender , and ask her to be his girlfriend. Now, she was coming to him.

It made it difficult for Ginny, as Dean would be around her more often, and after the last year, she didn't know what affect it would have on them. She liked Dean, but, with her and Harry back together it made things awkward. She didn't know that Dean and Parvatti were together.

Ginny also noticed that Hermione and Fred were hanging around together a lot lately, as were George and Luna. She wondered if it was coincidence or choice.

She was shaken out of her thought by the loud voice of Moody. "Alright, let's settle down, we have a lot to talk about, and it won't get done if you all keep blabbering on about nothing. We have a problem in our hunt, and wanted to know if any of you have a suggestion. The cup that Harry said was a horcrux has to be in Gringotts, but where exactly, we don't know. We have one chance to retrieve it, and one chance only. If we chose wrong, we may never get another chance, as the bank's security will tighten up. Any one have any suggestions?"

Hermione asked, "So you think it is in a vault, but which one specifically is the problem, right?"

"No Granger, it is kept in the lobby for every one to see. Of course it's in a vault." Mad-eye shook his head.

"There is no need to get snippy with her Moody. You were not very specific with your explanation." Fred fired back at him.

Hermione took control again, "Look, is it so hard to find out which vault she visits the most. That would be the one that had the cup in it. She would be told that it had to remain safe and secure, and to ensure that, she would have to know it was still there."

"Who are we talking about Granger?" Moody asked.

"Bellatrix of course. Either the Black vault or the Lestrange vault would be in a lower level due to their blood status. If she had been given the task to protect the cup, then I would wager that she kept it in her own vault, not wanting anyone else to have access to it, if it was that important to Tom."

"Are you willing to risk everything on this conjecture?"

Fred was getting fed up with Moody's questioning everything Hermione said. "Why the bloody hell do you ask us something, and then tear it to shreds when we answer you? Why even ask us, if you think everything we say is crazy, or asinine. Just because we aren't as SEASONED as you, doesn't mean we can't have our flashes of brilliance."

"I say it because we fail if we are wrong. Granger's idea has merit, but how can we act on it, not knowing in fact that the cup is there. I am not saying her idea was stupid, in fact it is quite logical. However, when has Bellatrix ever acted logical. She may even have purchased a separate vault to keep it in."

Hermione once again butted in. "It still would be her most visited vault. She has to make sure of it's safety."

"Not necessarily. With the funds that Voldemort needs to maintain his plans, frequent trips to the bank to draw funds would be more of a necessity." Moody challenged.

"Do you have a better solution then? Do you have a better plan to implement? If you do, we would like to hear it." Fred countered.

Harry heard enough of the bickering between the group. "Stop it, all of you. Fred, what Moody is saying makes sense, although he could have said it in a different manner. But what Hermione says makes sense also. But to ask questions about her visits would draw suspicion to us, and we can't afford that. If we could find someone that has been into these vaults and has seen what we are looking for, it would save us a lot of hassle. Now, Dobby has told me that Malfoy had him visit the Malfoy vault often, and was given access because of this. Maybe another elf was given this access also by Bellatrix. Maybe Dobby could shed some light on this. DOBBY COME HERE PLEASE."

Dobby popped into the gathering, "Harry Potter wishes to speak to Dobby sir?"

"Yes Dobby, do you know of any elf that was given access to the vaults used by Bellatrix?"

Dobby put his hand to his chin, as if he was thinking, "Dobby is thinking that he heard Missy Belly asking on of us to get something for her from her vault once. Yes, he remembers now, It was Kreacher."

Kreacher popped in when he heard his name. "Dobby called Kreacher."

Harry asked Kreacher, "Kreacher, do you have access to the Lestrange vault?"

"No Master harry, Kreacher can not get into his vault."

"Then you had access into Bellatrix's vault?"

"Yes Master Harry. Kreacher had been asked to visit it many times in the past."

"Do you know if she had any other vaults?"

"She does not have access to any other vaults that Kreacher is aware of Master Harry."

Harry smiled as he was ready to ask his final question, that would put an end to the wondering. "Kreacher, If I asked you a question as to the contents of her vault, could you answer it?"

"He was not forbidden to talk of it's contents. Missy Bella could not control Kreacher in this manner. She is a Black, but in name only. She was not a member of Black Manor family."

Harry pulled out the book they had been using to know what they were looking for. It showed a picture of Helga's cup. "Kreacher, have you ever seen this cup in Bella's vault?"

Kreacher looked at the photo, and looked back up to Harry, "Yes Master, Kreacher has seen it. It sits on a shelf high on the wall farthest from the entry way."

"Are you still allowed entry to the vault Kreacher."

Krecher lowered his head, he hated when he failed Master Harry, "No sir he is not. When the Dark one returned, he stopped all access to this vault. Missy Bella is the only one allowed in."

Harry took Kreachers shoulders in his hands, and gently said, "Kreacher, You have been of great help to us. You saved us many painful hours trying to come up with something to ensure success. Besides, what I was going to ask you, may not be permitted."

"If Master Harry was going to ask Kreacher to get the cup, then He is right. Kreacher could not do this for him. Only Missy Bella could allow him to get things."

"Thank you Kreacher, you have been of great service to us." and Kreacher popped back to what he was doing. Dobby was ready to leave, when Harry stopped him.

"Dobby wait a minute before you leave. You had access to the Malfoy vault, do you still have it?"

"Yes Harry Potter. Master Lucius never thought to stop it. But why would that help you?"

"Once you are in the vault, where you have access, can you go anywhere in the bank?"

Dobby smiled at this, "Yes Harry Potter, but I has to be there by command of Master Lucius or another member of the Malfoy family."

"Thank you Dobby, I think that is all we need right now." and then Dobby was gone.

Harry turned to Moody, "I think we have our plan Alastor."


	3. Chapter 3

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A blinding white light surrounded him, giving it an eerie glow. He staggered to his feet, looking around to try and find out where he was. Nothing was there he recognized, and he just wandered through the place looking for anything that could help him. It was so sterile looking that he thought maybe it was a hospital. But if that were the case, there would be medics there looking after patients. There was none of either of them. There were no beds or curtains. No rooms. Nothing but the blinding white. It was so white, it hurt him to see.

Even he was dressed in white, making him practically invisible in the area he walked through. His face and hands were the only reality to his senses. The only thing he could focus on that wouldn't hurt his head. He had no concept of time in this place. He could have been here for hours or days, and he wouldn't know the difference. He may even be walking in circles for all he knew. Nothing ever changed for him.

It was maddening for him to not know where he was, how long he had been there or how he was going to get out. There were no doors, stairs, or other paths. Just the never ending light.

He was beginning to think he was in hell, it was so maddening, when he heard a noise from a distance in front of him. It was the sounds of heels hitting the pavement as he or she moved. Then he saw a form take shape about twenty meters from where he was. Once again the figure was covered in white, to include the white hood covering the head of the individual.

He took a chance and called out, "Hello, can you tell me where I am?"

The hooded figured stopped and took it's time to answer, then, "You are where you need to be Severus Snape."

"You know who I am? Then you have me at a disadvantage, as I don't know you."

"You know me very well Severus."

His mind began to reel. Could it be? "It can't be, you're dead?"

"Sad to say, you are right. I am dead. Partly because of you I might add."

Severus dropped to his knees, "Then it is you. Lily, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant for you to get hurt. I asked the dark Lord to spare you. I asked Albus to protect you. I did everything I could to keep you safe."

The figure stepped forward and removed her hood. The face of Lily Potter was looking down on Severus with a smile gracing her eyes and lips. "I know you did Severus, but you had to know there was no way I was going to let that evil thing harm my baby. But all this is in the past, it is now time for you to look to the future. You have already begun the trail back to the light. You must continue to travel this path to clear your self of all the things you have done in the past. I can help you if this is what you really want. I must warn you though, if you lie, the consequences will be severe."

"Could you answer a question before I choose?"

"If I can, I will."

"Why were you sent to do this?"

"Are you not happy to see me Sev?"

"Please, just answer my question."

Once again Lily smiled, "Because I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you called me in fifth year. I want to tell you that It was me that stood up for you to get you this second chance. I want you to go back and help rid the world of the evil that is spreading. To help my son end the threat that is Lord Voldemort."

"I can't do that Lily. The control he has over me is beyond my power to resist."

"So, you are saying you wouldn't help, even if you could?"

"NO! I am saying I couldn't even though I want to. The power he has over me compels me to never go against him outright. I cannot deny him. I cannot challenge him. I am at his beck and call."

"And if you weren't?"

"What is the sense in dreaming Lily. There is no hope of me ever being free from his mark."

"Answer my question."

"What is it you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I would die protecting Harry? Do you want me to say that I would do everything I could to make sure the Dark Lord will die? Do you want me to tell you that Harry will live? How can you expect me to answer these, when I know that none are possible. I can't tell you I would die protecting Harry, because I expect to die anyway, if I'm not already dead. I can't tell you Harry will live, when I know he has to die. I can't tell you I would help to kill the Dark Lord because I can't even think things like that."

"I know what you have been doing for Albus, Severus. You have to be strong to be a double agent."

"See, you just don't understand."

"What is it I don't understand Severus? Are you trying to tell me that you weren't a double agent?"

"Yes. I am trying to tell you I wasn't a double agent. I was a triple agent. Albus believed I was helping him by giving him information that led to minor victories. The Dark Lord gave me these bits to feed to Albus to keep him thinking I was still his man. What it all amounts to is that I worked for the Lord, but worked for Albus, and answered only to Voldemort. Now do you see what I mean. The mark keeps me from betraying Voldemort. When you take the mark, it is in Voldemort's name that you take it, not the Dark Lord. If Albus asked me what was going on with the Dark Lord., I could answer him. If he asked about Voldemort, I could not. If the Dark Lord asked me about Dumbledore, I could give him half truths. He did this to keep me close to Albus. If he needed something vitally important, he would say 'I lord Voldemort command you to answer me.' and I would have to. It was a cat and mouse game the two played, with me as the mouse."

"You still haven't answered my question Severus. Would you help Harry, if you were not under the control of Lord Voldemort?"

Severus held his head in his hands. Would he really help Potter if he had the chance? "If I could, Lily, it would be for one reason only."

"And what is that Severus?"

"You."

"What do you mean me. I have nothing to do with you needing to help Harry."

"I wouldn't be doing it to help Potter. I wouldn't be doing it to help the wizard world. I would do it because you asked me to."

"So you would help Harry then?"

"Like I said, only because you asked me to. For no other reason. It would be because I love you Lily."

"Severus, you can't love someone who is dead. There is another you need to take care of. She desperately needs your help. You know of whom I speak."

"You know of Charity? If you do, then you must know that I don' t care for her."

"If that were true Sev, then why did you risk so much saving her from Voldemort?"

"Because she was an innocent."

"I know better than that. You have shown no interest in others that died by his hand in the past. Yet you stuck your neck out to save her. In doing so, another died in her place, and you didn't care about him?"

"He was a worthless piece of shite that didn't deserve to live."

"Yet you saved him in Harry's third year?"

"It was not like I wanted to. I wanted to capture Black, and bring him in. The rat just got lucky."

"Alright, I see where this is getting us no where, and I have to be leaving soon. If I were to free you from Voldemort's control, would you help Harry, and Charity? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then it is time for you to return to your body, and make good your promise to me."

"I thought you said you would rid me of his control?"

"And so I have Severus. Look for your self."

Severus rolled up his sleeve, and as soon as he did, he heard Lily's final words. "Tell Harry I love him for me Severus, as does his dad." He saw his arm free of any marks, and once again passed out.

He awoke once again, in another strange room, only this one was full of color, and a familiar face. "Hello Madam Pomfrey."

"Ah Professor Snape, back amongst the living I see."

"How did you know where I was Poppy?"

"What?"

"I said How did you know I was with the dead?"

"It was just a saying Professor. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Forgive me Madam, as I have just returned from a very nerve wracking trip. Now could you please tell me where I am?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really know where we are. When we left the castle, we landed in Black Manor, but, immediately were whisked away to here, but were never told where here is."

"Who did it?"

"Mad Eye Moody. Insufferable old goat seems to get a kick out of teasing people. We have been here for about a week. You have been here for four days. Do you mind telling me how you split you skull open?"

"It's a long story. Who else knows I'm here?"

"Minerva and me."

"But, how did you explain my injury to the press?"

"There was no injury. You died when you hit your head."

"So, every on thinks I'm dead? "

"That's what I said."

Severus rolled up his sleeve once more, and a bright smile lit up his face. Even Voldemort would think him dead. He was free of the mark. He would never have to answer to the call again. Now, he had to get Charity here, where ever that is. He could not protect her where she was at. Lily made him promise to protect her and Potter. He would do this as best he could.

ACOP-}

Luna was sitting at her night stand brushing her hair, going over what was happening in her life. She thought that her and Neville would begin to like each other, after the DoM affair. However, it never took place, as she saw him hanging around Hannah Abbott. Not that it bothered her too much, as it seemed that George was taking quite a shine to her, and she loved the attention.

George made her feel special, like she deserved to be treated like a lady. He would go out of his way to make her comfortable. He stood up for her, when Ron was in one of his prat moods, calling her Loony, and blond like it was a desease. Even Fred stood up for her when George wasn't near by. Many of the Ravenclaw students that picked on her had been pranked because of this. Luna was used to Harry standing up for her, like he was he champion, and now she had three champions. This made her feel like a Princess. Yes, Princess Luna Selena had a good ring to it.

Hermione and Ginny noticed the change in their friend, and liked what they saw. Luna stood straighter, and held her chin up, and no longer dropped her head when talking to someone that intimidated her. Like Michael, or Justin, or Cho. She didn't back off from confrontations and she fired back at insults that were made towards her. Yes, they liked what they saw in Luna.

George was in the mind set that even though he liked Katie, he could never love her. He liked Angelina also. But with Luna, it was different. He always felt better when she was around him, not that he felt bad before she showed up, it was she always made any situation better. He liked how she laughed, how she smiled, how she giggled, how she thought. He loved the way she would put her wand behind her ear so as not to lose it. It was funny how when someone tried to take it from her, she would know before he or she took it, and before the person could blink, Luna had her wand in her hand and against the persons chin. She never used it but showed the person that she very well could have. She was brilliantly scary.

Both Fred and George had to laugh when Hermione, Ginny and Luna were together, sending Ron running in a panic, thinking they were trying to find a way to get him. Ron was not the best person to be around lately.

It seemed that Ron broke up with Hermione, to get back together with Lavender, and when she showed up at Black Manor to prepare for classes, she was with Dean. He saw that Seamus was with Parvati.

Ron was unhappy with the way things were turning out, until just before classes were to begin, a request had been made for three new students to attend classes. Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. Blaise and Tracy came as a couple, but, Daphne was alone.

Pulling up his Gryffindor courage, Ron went over to Daphne to try and get to know her. He was pleased when she accepted his request, as she wouldn't mind getting to know him as well.

Ordinarily Ron would question any Slytherin being present in Black Manor, but, Professor McGonagall had required a wizards oath be given by the three, before she would allow them to join in with the classes. Neither of them had any complaints about taking them. In fact they said that they would have given them even if they hadn't been asked, just to clear the minds of the other students. This was enough to tell Ron that they were honest in their request, and that he should welcome them to the makeshift school.

Ginny was in a world of her own. She glanced around the room seeing her friends with people they cared for, like Fred and Hermione, George and Luna, Dean and Lavender, Seamus and Parvati. She even saw Ron talking to Daphne, and getting her to smile. He actually got the Ice Princess to smile. Will wonders never cease.

Then she looked at the seat next to her. It was empty. No one to share her thoughts with. No one to tell her how good she looked. Harry was her wish to be here by her side, but, it was a wish unfulfilled as yet. She knew he had a lot on his mind right now, what with the Horcruxes, training, learning and what not, but, even he needed a break. It just hasn't happened yet.

Then her seat was filled, and she turned to see that Luna decided she needed some company, "You looked like you needed someone to talk to. Are you OK Ginny?"

"I'm alright. I was just looking around and saw how everyone was finding the right person to be with. Look at Ron as he is getting the Ice Princess to loosen up. I don't think I ever saw her laugh before. Now she constantly has a smile on her face that breaks into laughter at something Ron says or does. It actually looks good on her. The smile I mean. Don't you think?"

"It does make her look more colorful. More animated. But I think it needs to be elsewhere as well. Like on your face. You look so gloomy Ginny. Is it Harry?"

"I wish you would quit that."

"Quit what?" Luna smiled.

"It's almost like you're reading my mind. Yes it's Harry, the stupid git. I know there is a lot going on, but he needs to relax every now and then. He is so serious lately, and it is beginning to worry me that he will eventually forget how to laugh."

"Then why don't you go get him, and set him down, forcing him to relax. I think you both need it. You need to know that he is alright, and he needs to know that someone is looking after his well being. Some one other than your mother that is. Someone his own age. Some one that can show him he is being thought of as other than a leader. Harry is a good man Ginny, but he needs to realize that he is still a boy at heart. And like you said, it seems everyone else is taken, so that leaves it up to you, now go."

Ginny hugged Luna as she got up in search of Harry. Luna was right. It wasn't just for Harry. It was for her too. She knew the break up at Dumbledore's funeral was just Harry's way of protecting her, but, now that is all in the past. She was surrounded by people that could protect her. She needed someone to comfort her.

She found Harry in the kitchen talking with Remus and Moody. Dobby was there as well, fixing tea for the group. Harry looked up and saw her, and smiled. Remus did as well. Moody just grunted a hello to her. Dobby asked her if she would like some tea which she refused. She sat by Harry, which got him to smile even bigger."Hey Gin, do you miss me?"

"Yes you prat. I was sitting there all by my lonesome as everyone else had someone else to talk to. I came to see if you would come back and be my someone else?"

Harry looked over at Remus and Moody. Remus had a huge grin on his face, and even Moody had the start of a smile. They both nodded, and it was decided that Harry needed to get away to his friends. To sit back and share stories with those his own age. He did something that filled Ginny's heart with emotion. He grabbed her hand and helped her up and took her back to the sitting room.

Ginny looked across the room at Luna, and saw her smile. Ginny mouthed thank you to her, and Luna just nodded her head in acknowledgment. Harry had her sit, and he joined her, and soon both were joined by others and talked like the teens they were.

ACOP-}

The next morning had Harry up and dressed ready to start a new day. He just made it out of his room, when he was stopped by Madam Pomfrey, "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, someone is requesting your presence."

"Good morning to you as well Madam Pomfrey." Harry laughed as he followed her down the hall.

"Very funny Mr. Potter. But a good morning to you just the same." Poppy laughed back.

"Can you tell me who wishes to see me this early in the morning. I haven't even had coffee yet."

"I have a fresh pot on, and some scones waiting to be eaten, so you should be well taken care of. I think I should wait to show you who it is wishing to talk to you. You may change your mind before we get there."

Harry stopped and looked at her. He knew who wanted to see him now. "So, Professor Snape is awake is he? And he wishes to see me first?"

"Why do you find that so hard to believe Mr. Potter?"

"Madam, Professor Snape and I have a history, as you well know. Of course it surprises me that he wishes to speak to me first."

"Be that as it may, that was his wish."

"Very well then, let's get this over with, as I am sure I won't like what I have to hear."

They entered the room where Severus laid on his bed, reading the Prophet. He put the paper down when they entered, "AH Mr. Potter. Please come in and sit down, we have much to discuss."

"And what is that Professor?" Harry asked as he took a seat.

"According to the Madam, I have been out for some time, but in that time, I paid a visit to someone we both have in common. Lily, your mother."

"Professor, I don't have time for games. I have a lot of things going on right now that need my attention."

"Always the impatient one aren't you Potter. Well, this is no game. What I have to tell you is the truth, and if it takes a solemn oath to get you to believe me, then I will take it."

Harry fell silent as he never heard Snape sound so serious before.

"Good, then I have your attention. To start, Madam Pomfrey, may we have something to drink and eat, I feel ravenous this morning, and could stand something to abate this feeling."

"Of course Severus. Coffee and scones alright, or would you prefer a more complete breakfast?"

"No, that will do for now thank you. Now Mr. Potter, to let you know, this is all your mother's doing, and I do not look forward to it, any more than you do."

"You're wrong Professor. If it has to do with my mother, then I look forward to this talk. You may not be my first choice as story teller, but I will listen to what you have to say."

"Well, at least we are being civil. OH, thank you Poppy. Just set them down please. You don't have to leave if you don't want to. What I have to say, will soon be heard by all anyway."

"I will wait and hear it when the rest do. I will leave you to your talk." and she returned to her room where she was staying.

Severus took his cup, and took a sip of his coffee, set the cup back down and started, "Now, where to begin. I guess I should start off by saying that your mum told me to tell you that both her and your father love you very much, although I don't know why. She also told me to tell you that they were very proud of you, and they know what you have gone through. I imagine that Mad Dog had something to do with that."

With the pause that Severus took, Harry managed to get in, "Thank you Professor, I imagine that did hurt for you to say anything good to me, and I appreciate the effort it took."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes to see if there was any sarcasm there, and found only truth. "Well, I must say it is refreshing to hear something intelligent coming from your mouth for a change. Now, the next thing I have to tell you will be a bit of a shock. Your mother did something for me, and for that I will for ever be thankful to her." and with this, Severus raised his left shirt sleeve to show Harry that his mark had been removed. To say that Harry was stunned would have been putting it mildly. He looked back up to Severus with a smile.

"Welcome back to the human race Professor." Harry laughed.

And for the first time in a long time, Severus laughed as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Severus took a sip of his coffee and a bite of his scone while thinking of what to say next. After a minute, he began, "About a month ago, I was in the middle of a meeting with the death eaters and Lord Voldemort." He heard Harry gasp, "What Potter? I told you I was free of him. That means I can say his name freely, with out fear of pain. Now, to continue, there was some one else there as well. Professor Burbidge had been telling people that muggle born witches and wizards would be needed to keep the magical world going. The pure blood ideaology was destroying magic as fewer and fewer pairings became available. She made sense, but, to Voldemort she was creating a rift between him and the purebloods. They were beginning to believe her. The idea of a pure blood and a half blood or even worse, a muggle born mating was a sickening concept to him. Only I knew the true reason to this, thanks to Dumbledore. He was a half blood that passed him self off as a pure blood relation of Salazar Slytherin. The reason he feared pairing a pure blood with a half blood or a muggleborn, was because of himself, and you, Potter. He feared anyone who could have the power to disrupt or even destroy his plans. Yes, he was a blood related relative, but not a pureblood."

When Severus stopped, Harry took it as his turn to say something. "Professor Dumbledore told all this to me last year in our training sessions. What I never understood was how they could not know that Tom was a half blood? I mean they even stayed in the muggle manor of his father. How could they not see it?"

Severus mistook Potter, He thought he was a stupid stuck up insolent brat. He was none of these. "Very observant Potter. Yes, they should have known, and they probably did, but by that time they had already taken their mark and were helpless against his will. The mark takes away any desire for retaliation against him. He was very smart to get his eaters to take it, as it ensured loyalty, to the point of death."

"OK, I can see your point there. And I can see where because of this, he could get a few of them to hide certain objects of his that they would not question. How did Mr. Malfoy fight the mark and give up the Diary of Tom's Hogwarts life?"

"Well, Potter, Tom was very weak at the time, so his control over the death eaters was also very weak. At the time, Lucius was scared because Amelia Bones was conducting searches of all possible supporters of Tom's to find dark objects. Fear will move a lot of people to do stupid things. Lucius did it to rid himself of what he knew was very dark, and it put the blame on someone else. The Weasleys, or Ginny to be precise."

"That brings up another question, why did the position go to Scrimgour rather than Miss Bones?"

"OH, that was is easy, There are two parts to it. First, the Wizengamut felt a man was needed to fill the post. Even if a female would have been accepted, Amelia would have turned it down because of her feelings about the Ministry. She felt that it was being controlled by followers of the dark lord, or even death eaters. That was another reason for Scrimgour taking the post. The female next in line was Delores Umbridge."

"What a disaster that would have been."

"More than you can imagine Harry. She was a follower of Voldemort. Not a death eater, but she believed in his stance on Half bloods, muggles, half breeds and magical creatures being less than suitable for other than slaves or servants."

Harry snickered, "Another reason to add to my list of why I don't like her. Now, about my mum. How did she look?"

Harry watched as Severus went from stoic to love struck in the beat of a heart. "I don't think you would like my answer Harry."

"OH yes I would professor, very much so. If any could describe her, it would be you. I know this from the brief contact I had with your mind back in fifth year."

Severus choked at this, "Must you remind me of that? It was very humiliating. But, since you asked, Lily was a vision beyond comparison. Her hair was lustrous and full. Her eyes were pools of liquid emerald that you would like to drown in. Her lips were full and succulent. Her shoulders strong and straight. Her body..."

"Enough Professor, I get the picture. She was beautiful. Any more descriptive and I would have to go hide for an hour."

Harry heard him laugh for the first time ever. "You did ask. But yes, she was beautiful. But beyond that, she was kind, thoughtful, forgiving, and loving. Just like I remembered her."

Harry had a tear in his eye, "Thank you Professor. I was right, you had to be the one to describe my mother. Only you could tell me how she truly looked, except maybe dad, or Remus. Even Sirius couldn't describe her fully. I wish I could have met her and got to know her. Dad too, but, if it could just be one, it would be mum."

Harry heard him laugh for the second time, "Well, now you have gone and done it."

Harry gave him a strange look, "Done what?"

"Blown my whole perspective of you. I thought you were a clone of your father. You sound more like a clone of Lupin or me. Even your dad didn't get the true beauty of your mother. OH, don't get me wrong, he loved her, but for all the wrong reasons. He loved her for her outer beauty, where as I loved her completely, and Remus loved her for her inner beauty. Remus never was one for appearances. You know that Remus loved your mother, don't you?"

"No, I wasn't aware of it. When was this?"

"From the first moment he met her. Oh he may deny it, but, I know it is the truth. However, when James started to show interest, he backed off, mainly because of his affliction."

Harry's interest in this talk was keeping Severus from saying what he needed to say, so he stopped the talk about Lily, and got to his point. "Harry, I need you to do something for me. I have hid Charity from sight, to protect her, but she is alone where she is at. If she heard about my death, she may be in bad shape. I need some one to get her and bring her here. By the way, where is here?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I guess I should formally welcome you. Professor Snape, I Harry James Potter welcome you to Potter Manor."

It was like some one pulled blinders off his eyes. He saw the portraits of older family members of the Potters. He saw photos of James and Lily. He saw photos of a baby Harry. The Marauders, the OOTP, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys. Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva. It was like a museum of memories.

He looked back at Harry, "Would you do that for me Harry, Please. Get Professor Burbridge and bring her here."

"Of course. Where is she?"

"Just have who ever is getting her to call out over the floo, Dumbledore's Domain. I suggest you send someone she knows and trusts. Like Minerva, or Filius."

"I believe Filius was looking for some thing to do. Dobby, could you come here please?"

Dobby popped into view, "Harry Potter sir, calls Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. Could you get Professor Flitwick for me?"

"Right away sir." and he was gone. Then he was back again, with Filius.

"Thank you Dobby, that will be all." and once again, Dobby was gone.

Severus explained to Filius what he wanted him to do, and Filius asked why she was there. When he heard Severus' full story, he was fuming. "Why would anyone want to hurt sweet Charity? Harry, we have to work faster, and end this stupid thing before another innocent gets dragged in and hurt or heaven forbid, killed."

"I agree Professor, and I am doing everything I can to put an end to it. As well as Mad Eye, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, and every one else that is committed."

"I know, I'm sorry Harry. It's just I hate to see needless things like this happening to people who are not even involved. Now, if you will excuse, I have a fair damsel to rescue." and Filius drew his wand like it was a sword and flourished it about his head. He continued this as he left the room.

Harry heard him laugh for the third time, "I like his style. His tenacity. His aire."

Harry laughed as well, "Ya, he is full of it, isn't he?"

Severus had a blank look on his face, "Full of what?"

"Hot air."

Severus' head was starting to hurt, he was laughing so much.

ACOP-}

To say that Charity was thankful, is like saying Ginny is nice looking. Neither statement was even close to the truth. Of course, the same could be said about Hermione, or Luna, or Daphne. But since Harry was thinking it, it was definitely Ginny. Charity was openly crying with happiness to be with others she was so lonely the past four days. After greeting every one, she asked where Severus was, and she ran up the stairs and into his room with out knocking. Unfortunately, he was taking a sponge bath at the time, and the look on his face when she plowed in to his room was hilarious.

"MISS BURBIDGE, NEXT TIME WOULD YOU PLEASE KNOCK."

At first she was bright red, then she lost her color, and gained a huge grin, "Why would I want to do that. I would miss that delightful expression on you face."

Severus then grinned back, "Because, I could have posed for you."

The bright red returned to her face, this time to stay for a bit. "Sorry, the next time I will knock, just to see that pose."

"I could still do it for you, if you wish?"

"Hmmm, interesting proposal. No, I think it should be a surprise for the both of us. How long do you think you will be, so that I can come back and welcome you back to the living."

His head started to hurt again. This laughing is going to kill him. "Give me ten minutes then I should be done and dressed. I hope you know that I will have to return this favor to you." he almost died when she returned.

"Tomorrow morning 7:30 AM. I'll be the one in the tub." She laughed as she left the room.

Severus shook his head as he got out of the tub. It should have been like this all along. All those wasted years of misery. Lily was right all along. You can still love the dead, but it is the living that must be with.

Severus got into the clothes he had laid out, and then departed the room. Poppy had released him from the bed and he made his way down the long stair case in his search for other people. He looked around as he made his way down. He was impressed with the splendor of the Manor. It's bright cheery atmosphere. It's warm glow from the walls. The plushness of the carpet. The smoothness of the hand rails. Nothing like Malfoy Manor and it's dreary lifeless look. No, this was alive and welcoming.

He finally made it downstairs and heard laughter coming from a little down the hall. He followed it to a room where everyone was sitting and listening to Charity go on about her and Sev's meeting. He was surprised that Luna was the most responsive of the group, as she asked all kinds of embarrassing questions.

When Severus entered the room, he was attacked with questions from everyone. He kept his stoic look and just replied, "If you wish to know everything, then Miss Burbidge seems to be the source for all the information. It looks like you made quite an impression with every one Charity."

She smiled back at him, "Yes, they do seem to like my story telling. Especially when the subject is one that had drawn their interest the most recently."

"You didn't get too intimate I hope?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

Charity took his hand and answered, "I got quite explicit with my explanation. Down to the millimeter. Luna wanted me to be exact, but the bubbles threw me off."

The laughter that broke out made a ringing in his ears. Damn Headache he groaned.

As the laughter died down, things got serious quickly. It was time to find out what Severus knew about the Horcruxes, and their locations. He couldn't help with their placement, but he could with what they were. With the cup, the snake and the diadem being the only ones left, and with them knowing the cup was in the Black Vault of Bella's, all they needed was the location of the diadem. Unfortunately Severus couldn't help them with the Diadem, but he could help them with the cup. He had been looking for a place to keep Draco and Narcissa safe. Ever since the death of Dumbledore, the Malfoy family had lost face with Tom. Lucius had even lost his wand to the dark lord.

Harry keyed on this, "Why did Tom need another wand?"

"Because of your encounter during fifth year. He felt the sharing of the same core made you his equal, and he did not like that idea. He has Lucius' wand, but he seeks another, more powerful wand."

"What wand is that?"

"The One Wand, or the Death Stick. The one mentioned in Beedle the Bard. The three brothers."

Molly stopped any further discussions when she called out that dinner was ready.

ACOP-}

In all the confusion, it was almost forgotten that Bill and Fleur were getting married in a week, and that they wanted it at the Burrow. The home had been rebuilt, but for safety sake, they stayed at the Manor until it was all over.

The family were cleaning and doing yard work in preparation when Harry, Ron and Hermione were approached by the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgour. He asked to speak to them privately, however, Fred and Ginny would not hear of it. They sat in on the talk.

Rufus began after cursing about Ginny and Fred's presence, "I am here to tell you that Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore has left you three something in his will. To Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave my De-Luminator. To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my personal copy of Beedle the Bard. To Harry James Potter, I leave him the first snitch he ever caught. I also leave to Harry the Sword of Gryffindor. Of course since it was not his to give, you will not be receiving the sword."

Harry looked up at the Minister. He heard Hermione complain that Harry had every right to it. And he heard The rebuttal. He smiled when he asked the Minister, "You don't have the sword Minister , Do you?"

"Why would you ask that Potter? Why wouldn't you think I had the sword?"

"Because sir, if you had it, you would want to know why the Professor would leave it to me, like he did the rest of these items. You have inspected all these items, and have found nothing of interest in them. You were hoping the sword might be the answer."

Scrimgour sneered at Harry, "Think you're pretty smart, don't you boy. You're right, we haven't found the sword as yet. But we will."

The Minister turned and left with that, thinking that Percy would head back with him, but Percy refused to return. With his father leaving the Ministry, and with the things happening there, it was not safe to work there anymore. He apologized to his whole family and to Harry for the way he has acted. He was forgiven in a heart beat.

The five sat and looked over the items left them by Albus. Ron flipped the switch a few time and watched as the lights turned off and on. He quit when Fred smacked him in the arm. Hermione was reading the only story she was interested in for the moment. She knew Harry had the cape, but where was the stone, and the wand. Then she remembered the disappearance of Ollivander last year. Of course, if any one knew about the wand it would be the worlds greatest wand maker. Voldemort was using him to find the Death Stick.

"Harry, I think Tom is using Ollivander to find the One wand. With his knowledge of wand lore, it could work in his favor. You have to find it first."

"Hermione, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well you start with the last known owner. In our case it would be the Oldest Brother in this story." They were still talking about it as they entered the kitchen where they found George and Luna talking.

Luna heard Hermione mention the story, and she brought up what she knew, "Oh, you're reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Which story?"

Hermione answered her, "The Three Brothers."

"Very interesting story. It's all true you know. They were the Peverells. I believe I heard some where that they were related to you Harry. Oh yes, now I remember, daddy was writing an article on your parents, and we visited their graves. We decided to look around because of all the famous people that grew up there. We found the Peverells there as well. When we went to the town leaders, we learned that the Potters and Peverells are related. Weird that you just happened to be reading that story, isn't it?"

Harry reached across and drew her into a hug. "Thank you Luna, you just saved us hours of research. Well Hermione, we have our start."

"We have more than Harry, we have the location of the wand. My reading has paid off once again. I read the book, Famous Duels, and a man named Antioch Bannister killed the oldest brother in his sleep and took the wand. He then lost it in a battle with a goblin who lost it right away to another wizard. The thing is though, it never worked as well for the other wizards."

Luna was there once again, "Oh well, about that, in order for the wand to properly change hands, it has to be won fairly in a duel. Otherwise it's powers won't work."

Harry asked the next question, "Luna, if the wand was never taken fairly in a fight, would it ever get it's power back if it was won fairly?"

"Good question Harry. Let me see. If it was a powerful instrument that lost it's powers, could it regain it's former power. Yes, I think so Harry, but only by it's rightful owner."

"Great. "said Harry sarcastically. "How do we find it's rightful owner?"

Luna smiled, "By right of blood silly. The true owner would be the blood of Antioch Peverell. You Harry."

"So even if Tom finds the wand, it will not work for him correctly?"

"Probably not the way he thinks it should. It will still be a powerful weapon, but not unbeatable. With Tom being a powerful wizard to start with, and the strength of the wand, he would still be hard to defeat."

"So my best chance is to find it before he does. But where I start?"

"HARRY! Did you not listen to a thing I said." Hermione screamed.

"OH right, Famous Duels."

"Thank you. To make a long story short, Gellert Grindlewald defeated Agustus Brinkley to gain control of the wand."

"So then all I have to do is find Grindlewald?"

"No Harry."

"But you just said?"

"Harry think on it for a moment. Who is Gellert Grindlewald?"

Harry though a minute then it was if some one hit him with a brain fart. "Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald to end World War Two. Albus has the wand."

"Yes Harry. Now, let me find out something. Dobby."

"Yes Missy Grangy."

"Dobby, can you enter sealed crypts?"

"Dobby can if he has a mind to. Spooky it is though."

I know that Dobby, but it could be vital to Harry if you would do it."

"For Harry Potter Dobby can do this."

"Good. Fred, do you still have a trick wand with you?"

"I never go any where with out it sweetheart." He handed it to Hermione, with a kiss. This left her a little stunned, but soon shook it off. She gave it to Dobby, telling him what to do with it. Dobby left, and 10 minutes later he was back with the wand, which he dropped at Harry's feet. Elves were not supposed to handle wands, and Dobby was afraid he might be punished. Rather than pick up the wand, Harry picked Dobby up. "Dobby, never be afraid of what we ask you to do. You will never be punished for it no matter what the results are. You're my friend Dobby, and friends don't hurt friends."

"Thank you Harry Potter sir. Dobby feels much better now. Dobby only wishes to help Harry Potter sir."

Harry thought for a minute, "Dobby, if I showed you a picture of something, do you think you could find it?"

"It all depends on if Dobby had seen it before."

"Oh well then never mind Dobby. I doubt if you had seen it before."

"How will Dobby know if he hadn't seen it before, unless Dobby sees it sir. It must also be important to Harry Potter sir."

"It is Dobby." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out Luna's picture. He showed it to Dobby, and the next thing he knew, Dobby was gone. "Well, that was strange."

They all started to laugh, when Dobby popped back before them, carrying the Diadem. "Dobby sees it before in the come and go room Harry Potter sir."

ACOP-}

It was one week after Dobby retrieved the wand from the crypt when Lord Voldemort appeared before Albus Dumbledore's grave site. He cracked open the crypt and looked down on the wand in his hands.

He took the wand, and with a chant sent a spell in the air.

"CLUCK CLUCK." and the wand collapsed into a rubber chicken.

"HARRY POTTER!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Change Of plan Keeperoliver Chapter 5

It was 7:27 AM, and a lone figure was walking down a hallway seeking payback to the person who entered his room so unexpectedly the previous day.

Severus got to the door of Charity Burbidge, and rather than knock, just grabbed the handle and opened the door to her room. He wasn't surprised to see the room was empty. He saw her clothes laid out for the day, and heard her humming to herself in the bathroom. A smile made its way to his face and he went to the door of her loo, and threw it open. Charity was in the tub, with a wall of bubbles surrounding her torso. She smiled at Severus and said, "I was begging to wonder if you would show up. I've had to warm the water twice waiting for you."

"You did tell me 7:30, did you not?"

"Yes, I suppose I did. A girl can hope for surprises though can't she, like having a visit from a friend earlier than expected. Are you ready for my pose?"

The smile on his face grew, "You don't have to you know, but if you are willing, then I am ready."

He watched as she put her hands on the sides of the tub and got ready to stand up. Severus could not believe she was serious. He was ready to tell her that she should forget it, when it was too late. She stood up, and Severus broke down and laughed at the figure before her.

Charity was wearing a one piece bathing suit that was strapless, and had a skirt on the bottom part. Though it showed her body curves nicely, it wasn't what he expected. She then put her hand behind her head, and the other one on her hip, posing for him. "You like?"

"You do know that I was naked when you walked in on me yesterday?"

"Of course I did. Why do you ask?"

"Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

She laughed, "Because I knew I was going to pose for you silly. It wouldn't do for a lady to expose herself too much to a man in their first encounter. It leaves the man wanting."

"You are an evil person Charity Burbidge, teasing me like that." Severus grinned at the lady in bubbles.

"That is delightfully evil thank you very much."

"Delightfully evil then, but evil just the same. I will have to punish you later for being so evil."

Charity smiled, "Ohhhh, I look forward to that, as long as it doesn't involve too much pain."

Severus stopped, "I would never hurt you Charity. No, the pain would be something you would never encounter from me. It would be a torture of the senses."

"Sorry Severus, I was just kidding. I didn't mean for you to go all serious on me."

"I know. It's just after seeing you at his mercy like you were, I vowed you would never be in that situation again. Now get dressed so we can go eat." and he stood there waiting for her.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can dress?"

"No."

"OK, fine." and she got out of the tub and dried herself off. She then walked to the bedroom and turned to him. "Here goes." and she started to pull her suit down.

"Stop. I will wait for you outside your door." Severus muttered.

"What's the matter Severus, can't take the heat?" she teased.

He turned back to her, "Like I said, you are evil. Delightfully so." and he left the room closing the door behind him. Charity smiled at the departing figure of the man who saved her life. She owed him for that, and promised to pay him back in full somehow. She dressed and slipped her shoes and went to the door to see him leaning against the wall waiting for her. He took her arm, and led her down the stairs. OH yes, she would pay him back for saving her life in more than just from the dark lord. He saved her from the boredom of being alone in her life. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful woman around. She didn't have a bad shape, but her top was a little lacking. She hoped that maybe he could see past her faults.

ACOP-}

With just the cup and Nagini left to destroy, the plans to finish this were taking center stage. Mad Eye asked Severus if the Malfoys would be willing to join join them in this.

"I think Narcissa and Draco may help, but I think that Lucius is too far gone. He has fallen from grace with Tom, and he feels he disgraced his family. Even if he were to come, he would be worthless to your cause. Narcissa is all you really need for your plan to succeed. She can grant Dobby access to the Malfoy and Black vault. Once in the Black vault, he can go to the Lestrange vault and recover the cup."

"Why would he have to go to the Black vault first?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled at the question. "Because even if Dobby thinks he could go directly to the Lestrange vault, he would not be able to. The Black vault of Narcissa and Bellatrix's family has a direct link to the Lestrange vault that allows one to apparate to it. If he were to try to POP into the Lestrange vault from the Malfoy vault, he would die a most painful death."

Harry sighed at what Severus just said, He would not like to think of him sending Dobby on a mission that would mean his death. It was like he said form the beginning, he wanted no one else to die on his behalf.

"How will you get in touch with Narcissa and Draco, with out exposing yourself to the other death eaters Severus?"

Severus smiled at the way Harry became familiar with his first name. After the way their history started, he didn't think it would ever come to the point that Harry would be calling by his first name. "Once again, Dobby would be the key. He could contact them when they were alone. He still has a link with Draco and Narcissa. Lucius also, but that should not be explored. Like I said, Lucius is too far gone to be of any help."

"Well then, when do you want to try it. When do you think would be the best time to contact them?" Mad Eye questioned the potion master.

"Right now would be a good start, before any of the death eaters are fully funtional. Narcissa is usually awake early, to prepare for the day. She hates being around the death eaters, to include her sister. Bella's insane admiration of the dark lord, is not a pretty sight."

Harry called Dobby and he popped into view. "Harry Potter sir calls Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. Can you tell me if you can feel when Narcissa and Draco are alone?"

"Yes sir, Dobby can feel this. Right now, Missy Cissa is alone, but Master Draco is not yet awake."

"Could you bring a message to Narcissa for us to see if she is willing to help our cause? If you feel someone coming before she answers, leave so that you can't be caught. We don't want to put her in a bad position."

"Of course Harry Potter sir."

Harry wrote the letter to Narcissa and gave it to Dobby. He was ready to leave when he stopped. "Sorry sir, Dobby can not go right now, as Missy Cissa has just been joined by her sister. Dobby will wait until he feels her alone or with Master Draco."

"Excellent Dobby. That would be great."

Five minutes later, Dobby popped out. Twenty minutes later, he returned with Narcissa and Draco with him. Narcissa was fine, but Draco looked like he had been beaten. His eye was swollen shut, his lips bleeding. His arm looked broken. He was covered with cuts and bruises. He was a mess. Luna helped him up to find Poppy to heal his many injuries. Narcissa listened to the plans of Harry's and liked what she heard. She told them that the best time for Dobby to do it was early in the morning when there was less activity in the bank. Many were the times that the Goblins walked the halls of the vaults during the day to check security. After lock down, the security checks were less frequent.

Then Harry asked her, "Mrs. Malfoy, could you please tell us what happened to Draco?"

Narcissa covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. "The dark lord was upset with the whole family. How Lucius had failed him so many times in the past. How Draco failed him with Dumbledore. He even blamed the death of Severus on them because it forced the lord to change his plans and thus allowed Burbidge to escape after killing Severus. He forced Lucius to watch as he tortured Draco, then when he was done with Draco, he began on Lucius. Lucius was too weak from past tortures, and died from this incident. This was told to me by Bella as she brought Draco to me. It was the first time I saw sorrowful look on my sister's face, as she told me of Lucius."

Severus and Charity walked into the room after hearing this, and Narcissa passed out when she saw the man she thought was dead, killed by the woman who walked in with him.

When Narcissa came to, she was surprised to see Severus and Charity sitting on either side of her, holding her hand for comfort, "I thought you were dead? When the dark lord started to torture all his death eaters at the news I thought he was going to kill them all as well. I never saw him so insane. Then when he returned from Dumbledore's crypt holding a rubber chicken, it started all over again. The only thing I could think of was why he was carrying a rubber chicken." She watched as both Severus and Charity both started to laugh.

When Severus explained what happened, it was the first time since she arrived that a smile broke her sorrowful look. "I wish I had been there to see the look on his face as he cast that spell only to have the wand turn into that chicken."

Charity was the one to explain Severus' remarkable recovery from death. Again they watched as a smile broke across her face. "I wish I could have joined you earlier. It seems much has occurred since you left the dark lord Severus. And you seem so much happier now. Could it be that the stoical Severus Snape has found someone to steal his cold, cold heart and warmed it to the point of actually being human?"

Charity laughed, "He is human after all, isn't he Narcissa. You should see him taking a bath."

Narcissa raised an eye brow at this, "Then I take it you have?" she watched as Severus had the look of eating lemons on his face. She knew this story was going to be good.

ACOP-}

At 2AM, Harry had Dobby perform his mission. He was gone 15 minutes when he returned, covered with burns and bruises. He told Harry of the Protean charm on the vault, and how he was buried under the pile of items in the vault. He was glad he went at the time he did, as there was no Goblin around to hear the noise coming from the vault. It took a while for Dobby to fight his way to the top of the pile, and reach the cup, where he popped back to the Black vault, and then back to Potter Manor. Luna and Hermione were there to administer to his burns and bruises to which he was very happy to receive such care from two beautiful witches. This caused Hermione to blush, and Luna to glow.

With the only one left being Nagini, it was time to strike at Tom and his death eaters. Harry had made a trip to the castle, and entered the chamber to get the last of the Basilisk fangs and had the twins make a weapon that could deliver a poisoned article to the snake. Knowing the power of the venom, they came up with a weapon that contained darts that were shot from a barrel of a metal device that looked like a horn from a kids muggle bike. They remembered this from their dad's work shop. It had been magically enhanced to send the dart at the snake with a powerful blast of air. It also honked when you squeezed the bulb at the end of it. The blast of powerful air came from a canister attached to the barrel. The test used untreated darts. The Basilisk venom was too expensive to waste on tests. They worked perfectly. Then once everyone was fitted with these weapons, they trained. The reason for the weapons were already loaded was the fact that the venom was so powerful, No one wanted to handle something that deadly.

Mad eye suggested that sixth years and above could be used to help fight the battle. The lower year students did not take kindly to being left out, but knew to argue was pointless. However, they would be used to help with the injured as they returned to Grimmauld Place where the Hospital was set up.

Draco recovered from his injuries after a few days, and began training with his fellow students. He was never seen with a smile on his face, and he trained with a determined ferocity. He was like a mad man. He was tireless and demanding. The only person to get him to calm down was his mother. It was the first time Luna failed to calm a person down. She didn't know what Draco was going through, and she felt sorry for him. However, she soon got over it, when George brought her back to the reality of her life.

However, there was one who saw what Draco was going through that vowed she would get through his toughened exterior. Daphne's younger sister Astoria had to help Draco through this time of hurt and pain.

She watched as he put himself through hell with the training. Then she took the initiative to join him in his training. It was as if he never even noticed her in the beginning. Then as time wore on, he began to take notice. He wondered what was driving her to train so hard. He knew his was because of wanting to pay back all the bastards that caused so much pain to his mother, father and him. He knew he couldn't touch Voldemort. He was not that powerful. Then he thought, who was. Surely Potter didn't think he was strong enough to defeat him. Mad eye may be that powerful, or Professor McGonagall was that powerful. So, what was driving this girl that was by his side day after day. Finally he had to know. "Why are you doing this?"

Astoria looked at Draco and shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you might like some company."

"And that's it? You are doing this, practically killing your self, because you thought I needed company?"

"Of course. Why else do you think I might be doing it?"

"Revenge, like me."

"On who? No one has brought me to the point of seeking revenge."

"Oh I don't know, maybe Voldemort or his death eaters. Any number of reasons."

"No, it was just because I thought you needed company."

Draco stopped to look at her, "You're Daphne's sister, aren't you?"

Astoria was shocked he knew her at all. "Good to see you know who I am. I'm Astoria by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Astoria, and I gather you now who I am."

"Yes I do Draco Malfoy. It took you long enough to finally acknowledge my existence. Now, what say we finish this training, and go get something to drink, I'm parched."

Rather than continue, he just took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen to get her and him a drink. They talked for quite a long time, and would have been embarrassed if they knew that they were being watched. Narcissa smiled at her son and the young lady as they talked about everything and nothing. She hoped this would turn into something good for her son. She wished she could find some one to comfort her as well.

ACOP-}

Harry and Ginny took some time to share with each other an intimate moment. They had become serious in their relationship, but only to the point of deep snogging. Harry didn't want it to get any deeper than this, and Ginny was happy with his wish. She was beginning to fall for Harry hard, and was glad that he had the strength to hold back his desires to take it any further. She didn't know if she would have the strength to stop him, or the desire to stop him.

There were a number of times she cursed him for being so strong while in the middle of a snogging session, but later was glad that he was. She saw her weaknesses, and thanked Merlin that Harry didn't push them too far.

Just being 16, she didn't want to be carrying Harry's baby just yet. In the future yes, but that was years away. How many she didn't know for sure, but at least two. After another kiss she thought, well maybe just one. She would be of age then. Damn how she was falling for him.

Harry always felt at peace with himself, when he was with this flame haired beauty. He knew she was the one he would be with when this was all over, and that was why he wished it would all end soon. So that they could start their lives together. So that they all could begin to live their lives. Hermione and Fred, George and Luna, Ron and Daphne, Neville and Hannah, Draco and Astoria, Severus and Charity, Remus and Tonks. Now he had to find someone for Narcissa. He needed Draco's help for this.

He pulled Ginny up from the seat they shared, and went in search for Draco. He found him in the garden and him and Ginny approached him and Astoria. "Draco, can I have a minute of your time?"

Draco looked up, amazed to see Potter wishing to talk to him. He gripped Astoria's hand as he answered, "What is it you wish to talk about Potter?"

"Well, first off, could you call me Harry, and this is Ginny. We prefer to be called by our first names. Next, and this is kind of personal, would you help me to find someone to help your mother through this trying time. Losing your father must have been quite a blow to her?"

"Why are you so concerned about my mother?"

"Well Draco, never really having one there as I grew up, tells me that if I grew up with my mother there, I would always want her happy. It has to be the same with anyone who loves their mum. I know you love your mum Draco, so don't you want her happy?"

"Of course I want her happy, but what can I do. The one that I see for her, is already taken."

"Oh you mean Severus. Yes, well he does seem to be off the market. And you don't see anyone else suitable for her?"

Draco was at a loss. Did Harry have some one in mind for his mother. He thought about who all was here, and started to pair them off. It came down to two men. Moody and Flitwick. He could never see his mother and Mad Eye together. Professor Flitwick he always liked, but he didn't think his mother would ever like someone from a mixed heritage. Flitwick had Goblin, Dwarf, and Human blood in him."Who are you suggesting Harry, out of curiosity?"

"Well, going over the options, the pickings are slim. However, I do see something that could be worked out where you would be slightly interested."

"And that is?"

"Having a father, and sharing two mothers."

"WHAT? Are you insane. You're talking about Severus being with both Professor Burbidge and mother. You do know that Professor Snape is my Godfather don't you? Mother would never try to get between him and Professor Burbidge. I can't believe you would even consider that thought. I took you for a fool Potter, but not an idiot."

"Yes well, no one ever told me I was brilliant. Drop that, I have been called that, but not in the ways of love. However, have you seen the way your mother looks at Severus and Charity, wishing she had that kind of a relationship. It has been three weeks now, since we brought you here, and the more I see your mother, the more I see her hurting for companionship. And the only eyes she had for anyone is him."

"Potter, any fool can see that he is happy with what he has. Why would he want to risk what he has, for a chance someone else, even if it is my mother. Yes, I see she is needing someone in her life to comfort her and to love her. The only ones I thought of were Moody and Professor Flitwick. Although I could never see her with Moody, I did have thoughts on the Professor."

"I thought of them too, but, Filius could never commit to a pure blood. He has seen too much hurt coming from them to harbor any feelings for them. Not that they wouldn't make an interesting couple."

"And you think that Severus and Charity would go for this crazy scheme of yours?"

"Not really, but if they were to show concern for your mother, then maybe they could find a way to be together. Merlin knows that both her and Severus have been through hell, as has your mother. If they could share these experiences with each other, maybe something could come about from it."

"You're nuts, you know that don't you? But, for some asinine reason, what you say makes a little sense. Weaslette, I mean Ginny, do you feel the same way as your crazy boyfriend?"

"Thank you for correcting your mistake. To be honest with you, I never knew what Harry wished to see you for. This is the first that I heard him think of your mother in any way. As to his idea, I think the same way as you. He is crazy. But, he also makes a valid point. Both Charity and Narcissa need comforting, and Severus could be the one for them both. Maybe love won't be in the picture, but a friendship could evolve between Charity and your mother, with Severus as the catalyst. It seems to me they do need each other for what's to come."

"Potter, you finally did something right. You hooked yourself up with someone who has brains as well as good looks. I see that we both think alike, as I met someone in that same category. The way that Ginny put it made so much more sense that your pathetic thoughts. Perhaps she should do the thinking for you all the time."

Harry laughed at this, "She does Malfoy. You see what happens when I do it on my own."

The four of them shared a laugh at Harry's admission. It was the start of a friendship that would make all the difference in the world. It was a friendship that would unite the four houses and bring about unity to the whole of the wizard world. But that would happen later. Right now, it was Operation Tri-Bond that they worked on.

What they thought would be a difficult task, turned into what the three of them needed. Harry and Ginny had talked to Severus and Charity, and Draco and Astoria talked with his mother. It seemed that Severus, though he liked what him and Charity shared, has feelings for Narcissa. Charity saw this, and was ready to leave Severus so that he could pursue her. He couldn't do it. He knew that Charity had become a factor in his life that he did not want to give up.

Draco and Astoria learned that his mother had feelings for Severus, ever since he stuck for her in school from Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Even Lucius backed from the four. But not Severus. He even got help from an unexpected source. Remus Lupin happened to be coming around a corner during the altercation, and stepped in when Avery and Nott pulled their wands on Severus. Remus pulled his and Avery and Nott backed off. Severus never said anything to Remus. He just nodded, and Remus nodded back. The reason that she and Severus did not get together was his fascination for Lily Evans.

It was agreed that Narcissa needed someone to help her get through this hard time. It was also agreed that Severus was the closest she had to a friend there. Charity was needed as the one that if Narcissa needed a female to talk to then she would be that female. What would be a friendship to start out with, maybe later it could be more.

ACOP-}

Voldemort was so angry that Narcissa and Draco were able to find a way out from his grasp that once again his death eaters felt the brunt of it. He had never lost a member of his forces by them walking out on him. He didn't like the idea of any of his army becoming traitors, even if they had no mark.

The death of Lucius must have been harder on them than he thought. He never saw much emotion between Lucius and Narcissa and that included Love, anger, hate or caring. It could have been the torturing of the young Malfoy that convinced them to run. What ever the reason, it was more than he wanted to think of. He hated to waste his thinking on such trivial thoughts. He would simply find them and do away with them later.

He was never asked why he wore the rubber chicken around his neck. He couldn't tell anyone that when he finally had Harry Potter in his grasp, he would make him eat it. It was a constant reminder that Harry was still a pain right where he sat. He didn't know how much more of a pain he was going to become.


	6. Chapter 6

A Change of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry if you think I forgot about you. The site had some problems, and I wasn't getting my E-Mail. I wasn't getting story updates either. That and the fact that my grand kids are off this week for spring break makes it hard to do anything. I am typing this early in the hope that I can get it finished with out many interruptions. As always, Ollie the keeper.

ACOP-}

In place of the Hogmeades weekend, it became a Diagon Alley weekend for the students. It was even better than the school's ordinary weekend visits, because there was so much more to do in the alley. They looked forward to there first weekend on Friday.

However, they became disenchanted with their visit when they saw how many shops were closed. They also found out that most that were open was because the owners knew that the students would be coming. Otherwise they would have remained closed. WWW was one of these shops that opened. Fred and George made it a point to be sure that their shelves were filled with their merchandise. They even purchased some treats from Honeydukes to offer to the students. Lorenzo Honeyduke was more than pleased with this, as with Hogwarts closed, it made his shop listless.

When the students arrived, they broke off from the group, and began to wonder around to find the open shops and begin their fun day.

The first day open was a brilliant one for Fred and George, as the students were in a buying frenzy. Their full shelves were soon bare, and they could not keep up with the sales.

The second day would be much different, as the day was darkened by what became the students first encounter with the dark army.

The day had been only an hour old, when the attack was made. It started in Knockturn Alley. The Death Eaters had gathered there waiting for the students to arrive. The group was led by Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

With out realizing what was going on, in the first few minutes of the attack, many students were injured, and some killed. However, Harry, Draco and Neville took a stance against the DE's, and were soon joined by the other six year and above students to fight off the attack. Soon, the DE's began to fall. The first of which was Rebastan, when he was crushed under a collapsed wall. Rodolphus saw this and became enraged. In his blind rage, he made a simple mistake and attacked the first student he saw. Draco Malfoy. Draco was himself enraged, but, his composure was stable and his moves were of a purpose. Plus he had Astoria by his side and Rodolphus was by his self. Astoria protected Draco while he fought his Uncle.

The fight was a fierce one that took a few minutes, as the two fought with a savagery that showed on each face. However, the determination of Draco's, and the protection provided by Astoria proved too much for Rodolphus in the end. He was hit with the spell perfected by Severus. The Sectumsempra cast by Draco, severed the arm and part of the chest of Rodolphus. He was dead before he hit the ground. Though it should be a moment of rejoice, it wasn't, because Bella upon seeing what happened, began a campaign of her own. Since the start of the battle, OotP members, Aurors and Professors joined in the battle. It was the Aurors that Bella attacked with such a ferocity that it took the Aurors by surprise. Six died from the initial, and four more died during the following battle. They were not equal to Bella's strength. Remus and Mad Eye had to join the battle to stave off Bella. This battle would be remembered for a long time, as it took 30 minutes for it to end. Not the way the light side wanted it to. Remus and Mad Eye, had done a good job avoiding Bella's more deadly spells. However, the bodies of the fallen became a hazard for the two, as they tried to avoid tripping over them while fighting the crazy bitch. Both used their heightened senses to avoid them. However as time wore on, Alastor's age was beginning to get the better of him. He became careless. When he tripped over a robe worn by one of the fallen, he tried to maintain his balance, but slipped on the blood that was pooling from the wound that killed the Auror. Remus saw him start to go down, and Tried to get to him to protect him. He cast his shield charm, but it was just a bit late, as Bella hit Mad Eye with the Killing Curse. Bella then made her escape with what was left of the attack force down the alley to safety. Remus knelt down next to his fallen comrade and saw the look of astonishment in his one eye, and the other eye that was kept going by magic, still in it's socket.

Minerva and Filius joined Remus to pay homage to the fallen warrior. Filius just said, "He was a brave soldier that died the way he lived, fighting. He never was one to want to live a life of retirement. It would have been too boring for him."

Minerva looked to her associate to which he smiled a sad smile, "Alastor never was one to want to sit around Minerva. He was an action person. You know this is true. He would have died soon after the war was over for lack of anything to do."

"It still doesn't take away from the fact that he will be sorely missed by many of us. However, he was not the only one to fall from this attack, and we need to find out who else joined him in his next great adventure."

The fallen were brought back to the ministry for their loved ones to take them for their final resting place. In all, the light side lost 18. Ten Aurors, six students and two OotP members. Of the students, Colin Creevy, Justin Finch Fletchly, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Sally Ann Perks, and Marietta Edgecomb were the fallen. Of the OotP, Mad Eye, and Deadalus Diggle. The Aurors were unknown to the students.

The following morning, a Memorial service was held for the fallen comrades, where many tears were shed. All of the students would miss their friends who fell to the DE's, and they all swore that they would be avenged for what happened.

The following weeks after what was called the Battle of the Alley, Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Fred , George, and Remus stepped up their training, with Remus and Tonks becoming their instructors for the DADA. School work became a second thought to them as they were now training for the final battle.

The ladies also took part in the training, but, there was just so much they could do. They were shocked by what the men were doing in their training. It was as if they were possessed. They were tireless and unforgiving. When they met for the showdown, they would meet it with an intensity never before seen. No one knew who else would fall, but, they all knew that for them to have any chance for victory, they would have to with stand the long battle, and learn to fight with pain.

Finally after two more weeks of this intense training, they took a break, and did their best to get back some of the lost time with their girlfriends. Neville found Hannah in the most sorrowful state he had ever seen her in. She missed her friends Susan very much. When Neville approached her, she fell into his arms in shear exhaustion. She hadn't slept a full night since the battle. Dreams kept her awake most of the night, The scene was always the same, as she described it to Neville, "It was terrible, Neville. Susan and Blaise were fighting shoulder to shoulder, and were doing excellent. Then an attack from the rear took Susan down, and Blaise turned to see who the attacker was. Fenrir hit him with a Bludgeoning curse. He fell into Susan's arms. It looked like they were sleeping together peacefully, except for the blood that was pooling around them. Why them Nev? Why Susan and Blaise? They had just found each other, and now they are joined in death. It's not right."

Neville soothed Hannah by rubbing her back, "Sweetheart, war isn't right. The victims of it will be missed. The survivors of it will be missing the fallen. It will take a lot of time to get over what ever occurred. Blaise and Susan will be sorely missed, and we must make sure that they will never be forgotten. We have to be strong so that their memory will bring us through what ever is coming in the next few months."

The two sat there in silence for the next few hours, in each others arms.

The same was going on for Ginny and Luna. Colin was in their year, and was a good friend to them both. Dennis had given them copies of all the photos he had taken throughout his years at Hogwarts. They were scattered all around them as they cried from the memories they brought up. Harry and George found them this was, and went to them in a flash to help them through the painful ordeal. Luna pulled George into her embrace and made him promise that he would never leave her. He tried to sound positive for her, but, he felt her shudder. She knew that this was a promise that he may not be able to keep. No one could make a promise like that, knowing what was soon to come.

Harry just pulled Ginny into a hug, and they just sat and looked at the photos that surrounded them. Then, Harry had an idea. He found pictures of all of the fallen students, and got some more from Dennis of Colin. He took the photos, and by using getting Filius to help him he came up with a way to making each of the group of photos to make a short clip for each, with them able to speak a phrase that each of them were noted for. Like Blaise was always heard to say, "About bloody time you guys got together." to the different friends who found their mates. With Susan it was, "Isn't it amazing how any one can see that they were meant for each other." It wasn't much, but perhaps it would get them all over the loss of their good friends. They became like the portraits in the halls of Hogwarts. However, once they were completed, they were surprised to learn that they were not restricted to just that phrase. They had full capability to talk. They could carry on a conversation with who ever was looking at the portrait. Dennis was the most affected by this, and he thanked Harry and Filius over and over again for giving him the chance to still talk with his brother. Harry and Filius promised that if any more should fall, the the same would be done for them as well.

Fred, Hermione, Draco and Astoria felt the presence of Blaise and Susan missing in their lives, but the portraits helped them a lot. They were able to plan with their help and keep their friendship strong.

The spirit of the whole student body rose with the presence of the portraits. True it wasn't really them, but, it was still something they could share as if they were still members of the school.

The same could not be said for the Death Eaters.

ACOP-}

Tom had lost many of his best fighters during the battle. Even those who came back, came back changed. Bella being the worst. She was like a lost child. It wasn't that she really loved Rodolphus, but, she was friends with him and his brother. They were never seen with out the others being around. Now it was just her, and she didn't know what to do. They always planned together, worked together, ate together, and slept together. When she married Rodolphus, she got Rebastan as well. It took them both to keep her satisfied. She changed a bit when Lucius died, and Cissa and Draco found a way to escape. She slept more with Rodolphus alone. She was looking for the love a husband. Even though Rodolphus was lost as to how to provide it, he tried his best. The love just wasn't there for him. He enjoyed the sharing of Bella with Rebastan. He never considered it as being married, just having fun sharing his lust with the other two. Bella was amazing in how much she could take from the lustful brothers. Not only just take it, but return it with just as much enthusiasm.

Now, there was nothing, Since they were gone. She tried to get the other DE's to satisfy her needs, but they were a major disappointment. Even her torture of captives took a downward trend. She could not find it in her evil heart to feel the pleasure she derived from such acts. It wasn't the same. It used to be that she would torture the captives, then her and the brothers would run off to their room and spend the night relishing in the pleasure they gave each other. Without the pleasure being there anymore, the torture just didn't have the same meaning. Even the torture that her Lord inflicted on her didn't change her actions. It was as if she didn't care anymore.

Voldemort didn't like what he was seeing in his lieutenant. The normally insane evil that was Bella showed was not there anymore. She was listless. Uncaring in the wrong way. Almost like she couldn't cope with living any more. Like she was just going through the motions. When he tried to bring her back by shocking the evil back to her, it only drove her further away. She was locked away in her shell, with no way for him to break though it. Then he thought he has been going about it the wrong way. He decided to get to her with the revenge factor. She needed to seek out who did this to her, and destroy him or her.

He called for Bellatrix, and when she finally showed, he dismissed all the other DEs. He then started his idea, "Bellatrix, you have begun to worry me with your new attitude. You are failing me most disappointingly. Where is the evil that made you the most trusted of my warriors. You should be plotting your revenge on those who took away your love. You should be even more determined to bring these miscreants the punishment they deserve. I need to see the lust for pain and suffering you inflict on our captives. I need you back Bellatrix if I am to succeed."

Bellatrix looked back at her dark lord with distant eyes. As if she were not in the same room as him. "It is not there anymore for me sire. The lust, the drive, the evil. It is all just a memory for me anymore. It is like when the brothers left me, they left an empty shell, taking my evil with them. I no longer feel the joy of torture and pain. I know longer relish in the fact that I can be so dominating over lesser beings. Killing is no longer a drug for me anymore. Yes I have failed you, and for that I am sorry, but losing those I shared my evil with has taken all evil thoughts I had with them."

Tom rose from his seat and looked at the woman who once plagued the wizard world with her evil. What once was an evil cold hearted bitch was now nothing more than a common witch that was good for nothing other than pleasing his other Death Eaters. He was contemplating this, when he had a better idea. If she was useless to him, then couldn't she be just as useless to his enemies. Plus, if she was around those who killed her lovers than maybe she could find her evil half once again, and inflict her revenge, thus bringing back his evil lieutenant. He knew that the article he left in her control was protected from her telling anyone about it. She would die before she gave out that information. "You are no longer any use for me Bellatrix. I was going to give you to my warriors, but, because you have been so faithful to me in the past, I have decided to have pity on you, and just release you on your own. Be gone from my sight Bellatrix Lestrange, before I change my mind."

Bella did as she was commanded. She left the room, and the Manor. She had no idea where she would go, but anywhere was better than what her alternative was. Being a whore for the Death Eaters.

ACOP-}

The situation between Cissa, Charity and Severus became stronger than anyone could have thought. It was as if it were meant to be. Cissa was with the one she always wanted to be with, Charity had two people who truly cared for her, and Severus had something he never dreamed possible, and that was two women he cared for more than life itself. He remember Lily's words as if she just said them. Don't long for the dead she said, as that is just what they are. But love the living, as that is where you are. She knew about Charity, but he wondered if she also knew about Cissa. He wondered what other surprises she knew about but didn't say. He knew in his heart that he would always love Lily, and if he could accept that she is always with him in his heart, than he can love these two women as well. Never having felt the love of a woman, he was relishing the fact that he now shared his love with two, and he couldn't be any happier. That was how he felt right now. Could things change for even the better?

Cissa and Charity were such good friends that they could be seen holding hands when they talked with each other. They were like this when Draco approached her with a letter that was just delivered by a strange owl. Cissa kissed Draco for bringing it to her, and then sat back down to see who it was from.

My Dear Sister Narcissa:

Surprised to be getting a letter from me. Well get ready for a bigger one. The Dark Lord has released me from his service so that I could find my evil self again. I don't believe that is going to happen.

When your son killed Rodolphus and Lupin killed Rebastan, something in me snapped, and I began to feel the evil that once resided there begin to dwindle. At first he was going to give me to his WARRIORS, but changed his mind. He didn't really say why he did this, but, I think I know why. He thinks I will seek out Draco, Lupin and Tonks and kill them for revenge.

Believe me when I say this is not the case. I wish I knew where you are, so that I could join you. I understand if you doubt this Cissa. I would find it hard to believe if the roles were reversed. I hope where ever you are, that you are safe, as well as Draco. From what I saw a month and a half ago, I think you have taken refuge with the light. Draco fought greater than I would have thought from him. Who ever is training him should be proud of the results. He makes a fine warrior. You must be very proud of him your self.

If you have a mind to see me, then look no farther than our old meeting place while we were at school. I think you remember where it is. It was the only safe place I could think of. I hope you agree to do this sis, as I am very lost right now, and could use your guidance.

If you can believe me, I love you sister.

Lost from the Dark.

Your sister;

Trixie

Severus and Charity looked to her when Cissa started to laugh. She looked up to her soul mates and smiled, "She called herself Trixie. She hasn't done that since school, first year. After that it was either Bellatrix or Bella."

The shocked look on Severus' face said it all. "Bellatrix sent you that letter? What is she asking of you?

Does she want you to surrender your self to the Dark Lord?"

"No Sev. She wants to see me. She said Tom released her from his control because she could no longer function in a manner suitable to his needs. She is alone, and lost. Please Sev, I believe her. She would never call herself Trixie if she was still with the dark side. She hated that name while she was dark. Remember how she blasted you in second year when you called her that?"

Indeed he did, he rubbed his butt at the memory. "What caused all this, if you care to explain Cissa?"

"When Draco, Remus and Tonks killed Rodolphus and Rebastan, some thing snapped in her mind. She no longer felt the need to cause pain. She no longer wanted to kill. Even the urge for revenge was not there."

"And you believe her. You know I have no say in who is allowed here Cissa. Harry has the say in that matter. You need to talk to him first."

"I don't need his permission to go see my own sister. I never said I would bring her here. But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him my thoughts. He needs to know in case something should happen. As should Draco."

"I agree Cissa. Draco does need to know. He will not be very happy about you seeing a death eater by your self. Even if It is your sister, can she be trusted?"

"If it is just me that shows, then yes. If any one else shows up with me, then no I don't think she will be safe to be around."

"I don't think it is safe for you to go alone. It could be a trap for Tom to get you back. Or worse, to send a spy into our camp."

"Like I said Sev. I don't intend to ask her to join us. Unless she is willing to take the oath you took last year. If that is the case, then I will plead her case to Harry. I will ask him to see her for himself and judge her for any falsehoods."

Charity then stepped into the conversation, "Excuse me you two, but can I ask a question."

Cissa smiled at her second soul mate, "Of course you can Charity."

Charity smiled back for a second, then got serious again, "Cissa, you said that Bella snapped when her husband and his brother died. Don't you find that a little odd?"

Cissa took on a strange look. "Now that you mention it, I do find it odd. You don't suppose?"

Charity had a stern look on her face, "I do indeed. I believe that she was first given a potion that put her in a controlling state of mind, then possibly an Imperious was used."

It was like a light went on in Cissa's mind. "Sev, didn't you find it odd when Bella would share her bed with both brothers after having a successful raid? And don't you find it odd that she never got pregnant after such an encounter? I mean I had Draco after the first time with Lucius. She must have had dozens of encounters with the two, and she is still barren. I think she needs to see Madam Pomfrey to get checked out for not just the Imperious but other spells as well. Another thing that gets me is the fact that she acted so crazy after we completed school. She was never like that in school. I mean talking like she was talking to babies. That was never like her."

Severus took in the questions of both his women. In all fairness, they made sense. It did seem strange that she said it the way she did, about something snapping in her mind, like a hold on her had been broken somewhat. Perhaps an Imperious. Or more likely, a Conceptually intimate control. Over a prolonged time of use, it breaks down any moral fibers a person may have concerning any given act both sexually and humanely. It is possible to escape it's deteriorating aspects if the subject was strong of mind. Bella was always strong of mind. "OK, I can see where Bella may have been controlled by the brothers, and where it could have been on the orders of Tom, but are you sure she is free of this control?"

"That's what we need to find out Sev. If she is free of it, then that explains her lost feeling. After 18 years of being controlled, then all of a sudden being free of it, one would get lost, being with out having her mind and a will of her own for so long, to all of a sudden she did. She may not know what to do. What ever the answer, she is my sister, and I still love her."

Let's go talk to Harry. I think with the others there to help him, they can come up with an answer. Miss Granger is most proficient at finding answers to problems. Miss Lovegood is the most amazing Seer I have ever met. Some may not believe me when I say this, but she can see past the normal realm of sight. Even the future to some extent."

They found Harry and Ginny enjoying each others company. They were in a lovers embrace and a soft gentle kiss that showed no lust, just love.

When Severus cleared his throat to get their attention, the slowly broke off their kiss, and turned to the three who just entered the room. They showed no signs of embarrassment. "Hello Professor, Snape, Professor Burbidge, Cissa. How can we help you?" Harry spoke softly.

Charity giggled at the show of normalcy Harry extended to the three of them. Cissa smiled also, but, she still had the conviction to tell Harry their story. After hearing it, and Cissa's feelings about how Bella was telling her the truth, Harry said, "You don't mind if I find it a little hard to believe do you Cissa?"

"I would find it weird if you didn't Harry. Severus was of that same mind set. Then it was Charity that brought up the question concerning mind control or love potions. Then it was Severus that brought up the Conceptually Intimate control. That would fit perfectly the way Bella has acted over the years, and how it got worse as the years rolled on."

"I agree that Madam Pomfrey needs to see her, but I disagree with you, that you need to see her alone. I don't like the idea of a possible trap to get you back in Tom's clutches."

"Severus had the same concern Harry, but I'm afraid if anyone else went with me, she could take it as an act of aggression, and retaliate."

"I suppose. Where are you going to meet her?"

"In a place her and I went when we wanted to be alone to talk."

"And that is where?" Harry reiterated.

Cissa was afraid to answer. She afraid that Harry may send someone there before she had a chance to talk to her. "Please don't ask me that Harry. I don't want you to send someone there before I have a chance to talk to her."

Harry smiled t Cissa, "I promise you that, that was not my intention, Cissa. I want to know where it is in case we have to respond to you in a hurry. Maybe Bella is telling the truth, but that doesn't mean that Tom doesn't have her under surveillance. He may be looking for you, using Bella's change of heart."

Severus beamed at what Harry just said, "Potter, you are beginning to earn my faith in you as a leader. As young as you are, you think like an adult."

Harry lowered his head as he said, "Mad Eye was a great teacher."

Severus lowered his head a well, "That he was Harry, that he was. I'm going to miss the old codger."

Harry looked back up, "Well Cissa, are you going to tell us where this place is?"

"Hogsmeade, in a special place."

"Well at least that narrows it down. I can deal with that, if that is all you are going to tell me."

Cissa smiled at Harry, "Thank you for understanding Harry. So, I can go?"

"Tomorrow morning. And you might want to bring some food with you. I would bet my last galleon she is probably hungry, or will be by morning."

Cissa pulled harry into a hug saying thank you to him for his agreeing, and his concern for Bella's hunger.

Cissa didn't get much sleep that evening from all the excitement she was having.


	7. Chapter 7

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I seemed to upset a very good friend over my last chapter, and I am sorry for that, but, as every on knows, in war, people are lost. Friends, relatives and someone you just know. It is a fact of life. With the war still going, others will die. If I upset anyone else, then consider this my apology in advance. Who will die, I'm not exactly sure except for one I do know.

With that being said, I now will end this so that I can get on with the story. Hope you still enjoy the story. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ACoP-}

Harry made is way back upstairs, and was ready to enter is room, when Luna asked if she could talk to him. She went to bed earlier, not feeling too well. Harry led her into his room and sat on his bed, with Luna sitting down next to him. "Harry, I had a dream that really scared me. I dreamed that Cissa was attacked by these two men in a strange place. She was there for something, but I don't know what. There was a strange person dressed in a hooded robe that just sat there watching. It was if this person was petrified or something. Then Cissa was bound and carted off, leaving the hooded figure all alone."

Harry knew that Luna was seldom wrong about her strange dreams, and knew right away what he had to do in the morning. "Luna, your dream may have just saved Cissa's life. I know where the place is you saw, and I intend to be there before Cissa arrives. I also know who the hooded figure is, and I expect that it was shock that gave the appearance you saw. Don't worry, Cissa will be alright."

Luna was pulled into a hug by Harry, and he rubbed her back to keep her calm, as she sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know when exactly she fell asleep in his arms, but he picked her up, and took her to her bed, where he put her down gently, and covered her with her bed covers. He kissed her on the forehead, and left the room.

The next morning, Harry was up early, and dressed so that he could leave before anyone else was up. He had his cloak with him when he left, to hide him from any ones view. He landed near the shack where he knew Bella was staying. Donning his cloak, he entered the shack and silenced his shoes so that he would not alert anyone to his presence. He found Bella in the same room where he, Hermione and Ron learned of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She was asleep so Harry took a seat in a corner, and waited. Sure enough, within a half hour, two figures entered the shack, and made their way to the room, where one of them petrified Bella, and then the two dressed her in the robes that Luna saw her in. They sat her up to make it look like she was waiting for Cissa, then disillusioned them selves and waited for the next visitor.

Harry wanted to capture the two right away, but he waited, wanting to hear if they may shed some light as to what Voldemort was planning. The two remained quiet during the wait for Cissa.

At 9:00 AM Cissa fin ally showed up, and made her way up to the room she knew Bella would be in. She entered the room to see Bella sitting there waiting. She began to say something, when one of the two disillusioned DE's stunned her, and the other bound her. Then they talked. "Our Lord will be happy to get this one back. I heard some of the delightful things he was going to do to her. That tracking spell he put on Bella was a right work of art. She never knew what hit her. Now that we have them, I look forward to the evenings and playtime."

"Ya, it's about time we started to get some perks. I was beginning to wonder why we joined. I mean we have had our fun and games with the muggles, but, a hearty witch is so much more fun to play with, if you get my drift. And with the attack scheduled on the Ministry Saturday, a little playtime before hand to loosen us up will work wonders."

They dropped their charm to become visible, when they heard, "Too bad you won't get to enjoy the party." they were then hit by a spell that took them both by surprise, rendering them both unconscious and bound. Harry then pulled off the cloak and called for Dobby.

Dobby popped in and said, "Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, can you take out the trash please." Harry grinned. "I think they need to be put in one of the cells in the basement of the Manor. One that locks. Let me get their wands and search them for any thing else that might help them escape first."

"Not to worry sir, Dobby has already taken care of that." showing the different knives, and two other wands he had taken form the DE's.

"You're too smart Dobby. You now what is needed before even being asked. Now, once you have made the deposit, please return and help me with the two ladies."

Dobby stood taller after the compliment Harry just paid him. He and the two DE's soon disappeared, and then he returned to take Bella and Cissa back to the Manor, while Harry stayed behind to search the shack for any signs that could help the light with any more information. The search started in the room, where Harry found a book hidden under a loose floorboard. He put it in his pocket to read later. It was the only thing found in the room, so he began his search in the rest of the shack.

He found papers that proved to be worthless, being from previous users of the shack for different reasons, some not too nice, while others were quite amorous. He took these with him as the he thought the twins might like to get a good laugh from them. After an hour of searching, and coming up with nothing else, he returned back at Potter Manor to see that both Bella and Cissa had been revived, and eating. He was right in his assumption of Bella being hungry. She was in the middle of devouring a large plate of food, not quite comparable to one of Ron's plates though.

Harry waited for the two to finish easting, before he started asking questions and answering some as well. Once they were finished, Cissa spoke up, "Harry, I don't know how you knew, but, I can never thank you enough for helping Bella and I. I know I asked you to let me go alone, but you being there saved us both. Thank you for not listening to me."

"Actually Cissa, I had planned to let you go alone, until a very pretty lady pulled me aside last night, and told me of a dream she had. It made her very upset. So, you can thank Luna for my visit to the shack. And yes, I knew where your meeting was to take place as soon as you told me of your and Bella's secret meeting place. It was also used by someone else for secret meetings. Ah, there is my dream girl now, with her gallant escort now. George, you should be proud of you brilliant girlfriend, as she probably saved the life of two ladies. Luna, did you sleep better after our talk?"

"I did Harry. Knowing you wouldn't let anything happen to Cissa put me at ease. Hello Mrs. Lestrange."

"So, you are the one I have to thank for my rescue. I don't know what I would have done if I had been the cause of Cissa being back in the hands of Voldemort. I could never live with my self. Any thing I can do to help you with anything, I shall do. I owe you all more than mine or Cissa's life. You cared for her when everything looked so bleak."

It was then when two more people made their appearance and took seats on either side of Cissa. Two that Bella thought were dead. "Severus I thought you were dead. And why is Burbidge here. I thought she was the one to do it to you?"

"She was. Only she didn't kill me, though it was close. When they closed down the school, I had to make it look like she took me by surprise and made good her escape. Then, when Cissa joined us, things began to become strange. We will talk later about it. Right now, do know what Voldemort's plans are?"

"No. I have been kept in the dark since the Alley incident. Oh, by the way, I wish what happened never took place. After losing Rodolphus and Rebastan I started to snap for a bit. Once I returned to the lair, something changed with me. I began to see clearer, and saw myself in a different light. I was ashamed of how I lived for the past twenty years or so. I saw how I was used by both Lestranges. I don't know if it was Voldemort's idea or not, but he didn't do anything to stop it. It also made be blindly loyal to the bastard."

Harry then spoke up, "I know what his plans are. He is planning on attacking the Ministry and taking it over. Very soon I imagine. I wouldn't put it past him to use a time of joy for us to strike while we are distracted. Perhaps Bill and Fleur's wedding. That would be this Saturday."

"How do you know this Harry?" Severus asked.

"When I first went to the shack, it was my intention to capture the chompers before they hurt Bella or Cissa. Then at the last moment, I decided to wait to see if they may give off some information we could use. They were more than happy to do so. Of course with out their knowledge that I was there listening, and both Bella and Cissa couldn't hear them. I have also come up with a plan." and the next few hours were spent going over them.

ACoP-}

Tom's spies told him that the festivities were under way, and that all were in attendance. His plans were working to perfection. With the Order busy with other things, his attack on the Ministry was almost assured success. Knowing that most of the Aurors were also in attendance helped out quite well.

He gathered his army, waiting for the right time to proceed. He was still upset that his attempt to recapture Narcissa and Bellatrix failed and that he lost two more of his soldiers. He knew because of the marks, they would never divulge his plans of the attack though. It would mean their death before they could bring it up knowing they were betraying their lord.

He would know of their betrayal through their mark. It would show him that they were dead. He did wonder why they had not been questioned, but put it off as the Order being busy because of the upcoming wedding plans.

His plan was simple, they would wait until the reception was well under way, and drinks were consumed making the party goers foggy minded and easy to confuse. He hopped that Potter and his cohorts could be taken as well, but, with his abilities to escape as he had shown in the past, he did not count on it. But he also counted on him not knowing what to do and just escape capture. He had his snatchers out watching for any signs of Potter or his companions. He also had Dolohov and other Death Eaters out watching as well.

I was 9PM when he felt it was time to strike. The reception had been going on for several hours now, and many drinks had been consumed by now. He too his soldiers to the rally point for the attack. They entered the Ministry and subdued the guard easily enough. They were surprised that it was so empty. Even with it being a Saturday, surely there had to be some one working.

Mean while, Voldemort's second part of his plan took place, and his soldiers attacked the Burrow, only to find it void of people. The noise they were hearing from outside, came from a muggle device that was set up with some big speakers. What they didn't know was once they entered the wards of the Burrow they set in to action other security precautions that would render them unconscious and immobilized. In a matter of minutes, twelve Death Eaters were taken out of action.

Not knowing what was going on with the second part of his plans, Voldemort continued on as scheduled. He had over two hundred Death Eaters with him, though most were little more than squibs in his opinion. Still, with their numbers, he felt it would be easy to take over the Ministry.

That was when it happened. Out of no where appeared over 100 people all bent on stopping him from taking over the Ministry. His weaker soldiers were falling at a fast rate. His more skilled soldiers were more than capable of taking care of them selves. However those numbers were few compared to those of the side of the light.

The light side were taking casualties as well though. A few of the first attackers were killed. These were mainly Aurors and Ministry workers. Then their attack began to affect the Death Eater ranks, as they began to separate and became easier to handle.

As the battle continued, and more of the lesser Death Eaters fell, Tom brought his inner circle to him, and they fought a tougher fight. This group was beginning to turn the tide of battle in their direction.

Then, there were more flashes of light, and another group joined the battle. This was the one that Tom was not prepared for. It consisted of Harry Potter, The Weasleys, Lupins, Tonks, and four he thought he would never see again. Severus Snape, Charity Burbidge, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. There were others with them, but these were the one he was concerned with.

The moment they faced off, the array of lights began to flash every where. Their defenses held at first, and no one was hurt in the initial encounter. On the other front, with the inner circle engaged in their own war, the weaker Death Eaters were falling at a fast rate. They were no match for the ministry workers and Aurors. Once the final DE was taken care of, the light turned to join with the final battle, but were blocked from participating by a bubble shield put up by Voldemort to keep the others out.

Tom knew that his attempt to take over the Ministry was lost, but, if it meant that his main adversary would be taken out, then it didn't matter. "Potter, It is time to end this here and now. You have been living on borrowed time from the start, and that time is now over. You have no hope to defeat me. The others can fight, while we, or should I say, I will fight on, as you will soon be dead. You were supposed to be dead 16 years ago Harry, but somehow you escaped, and have continued to do so. That ends here."

Harry looked at Tom, and saw the rubber chicken hanging from a string wrapped around his neck. "Interesting necklace you're wearing Tom, who's your jeweler?"

Tom held the chicken in his hand, "It's a reminder of some of my worst moments, all due to your meddling into my matters. It is here so that I may feed it to you, before you die."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tom, My doctor told me that rubber is not good for the digestive system. It binds worse than cheese. However, it does make a lovely necklace. And in case you are wondering, the wand that it replaced, is no longer in existence. I snapped it as soon as I got it, so that it could never be used for evil. By the way, speaking of animals, here is Nagini? I seem to be missing her, and her friendly table manners."

"Why does Nagini interest you so much Potter? She is here, but disillusioned so that she will remain safe."

"Really, then what is that behind you?"

Tom turned and saw Nagini swallowing one of the dead Death Eaters. He also watched as five Order members pull out a weird looking contraption and pointed at Nagini. He then heard a noise that sounded like a blast of air, then a loud honking sound. He also watched as Nagini was going into her death throes. Tom didn't know what was happening but continued to watch as Nagini suddenly began to spasm then stretch out and stopped moving. She was dead. He also saw as the black mist rose from her body and then disappeared. He turned to Harry, "You knew. How did you know of this, and what magic did you use on her? Only certain things could accomplish that."

"Do you mean Fiend Fyre and Basilisk venom? Oh yes we knew. I am friends with some of the brightest people. They are also very creative. Those things you saw the Aurors carrying are dart guns designed by these geniuses. They fired darts that were coated with Basilisk venom provided by you. Of course you were much younger at the time. You were also not yourself fully. A mere image, a shadow of your younger self. You can thank Lucius for that. He provided us the means to attain it. That was how we knew of the Horcruxes Tom. It was the first one we found. Did you know that there were two destroyed that evening. I was the second one to be destroyed. Was the one you didn't know you created. We also found the others as well. Would you like me to tell what we found?"

Tom was so enraged that he fired a spell at Harry and Harry just ducked as it flew over his head, "A little touchy there aren't you Tom? Did I strike a nerve?"

In another part of the sphere created by Tom, the battle continued between the inner circle members and the light. Runcorn had managed to get behind Severus and Charity and cast a deadly spell at the ex death eater. Seeing the spell as he cast it, Bella stepped in front of it, and it hit her in the chest as she fired back a spell just as deadly. Both fell dead. Bella died saving the life of her one time friend. Narcissa saw her sister fall, and felt the sorrow of losing a family member, and the need to avenge her death. There was no stopping her after that event. The inner circle numbers began to rapidly decline. She knew there weaknesses, and played on them. None escaped her reign of justice. Remus and Fred were grateful for this, as she took out the death eaters that were keeping them at bay. Soon all that was left were Harry and Tom as they continued to do battle.

Tom saw his army decimated by the light, and Narcissa taking out most of his inner circle. He fired a spell at her, but it blocked by a shield put up by Harry. He turned back to his opponent, "Potter you have interrupted my plans for the last time. Prepare to meet you end. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry brought Dolohov's body in front of him to take the spell. Since he was already dead it didn't bother Harry too much. He then sent the body across the room to knock Tom off his feet. He landed on his back, but was quick to get up. Once he got to his feet, he was firing spells once again. This time, when Harry cast a spell, it locked with Tom's and a gigantic struggle took place between the two. Harry's red beam and Tom's green beam fought for domination. Back and forth they went as their power for control continued. Then Tom's beam began to lose ground, and his look on his face became a desperate one. He was losing this struggle with this boy, and he didn't like this feeling. More and more the red beam was forcing the green beam back to it's caster. Then in an explosion of red the green beam struck om in the chest, and the fight was over. However, the backlash of light also struck Harry, and he went down as well.

Once Tom's shields dropped, Luna and Ginny were the first ones to Harry's side. Luna felt Harry's heart and she and she gave a sigh of relief to Ginny, "He is alive Ginny though just barely. He need to be taken to the Hospital right away They need to build his strength back up. I think his magic core has been almost completely drained. If it becomes completely drained I don't know what will happen to him."

Once he was taken to St. Mungo's the staff began to work on him right away. He was brought to a room where no one was admitted. To keep their minds occupied, the group helped with the wounded, getting them to the hospital to be treated. They also took to the task of seeing who they lost. This was not as bad as they thought it would be. Other than the Aurors and some Ministry workers, Bellatrix was the only casualty. Remus and Tonks sat with Narcissa to comfort her, but it was when Severus and Charity arrived that she became calmer. It was at this point that both Remus and Tonks that the three would become one. Remus and Tonks then left to see how Harry was doing. They joined Hermione, Fred, Ron, Daphne, George, Luna and Ginny. They had not been given an update as to Harry's condition. Soon they were joined by Neville, Hannah, Draco and Astoria. They all sat in silent prayer hoping for the best.

It was two hours later when they were approached by a healer, "I'm afraid that Mr. Potter is still in a very risky state. His magic core was nearly depleted, and there were injuries that will keep him from recovering soon, if ever. I'm sorry to be telling this to you, but right now the outlook is grim. In light of this, I would still like to express our gratitude for ridding us of that evil bastard and his horde. We will take very special care of Mr. Potter, and try our best to ensure his full recovery. He will not be waking up anytime soon, so I suggest you all return home and get some sleep. Or at least get some rest, as I doubt many of you will sleep. Return when you feel the need, but do no look or a quick recovery. Tend to you losses, and visit you other wounded friends as they will need your support as well. Now if you will excuse me, there other patients that need my attention."

The group was left in the room waiting for the first one to say something. It was a long silence. Finally Ginny had enough. "OK, I suggest we stay here in shifts, two to a shift. If any change happens, these two notify the rest. I will stay first if anyone wishes to stay with me."

A person walking through the door said "I'll stay with you Ginny, if you'll have me?"

Ginny looked up to see her estranged brother Percy. With a tear in her eye, she agreed. She said goodbye to the others as they left. Hermione and Fred promised to be back in four hours to relieve her and Percy.

Ginny and Percy both sat to have their talk. Ginny started it off, "Why Percy. Why did you turn you back on us?"

"I was ashamed Gin. Ashamed of dad. He didn't want to better himself. As long as he had been with the Ministry he never accepted advancements he was offered. It was like he didn't want the honor or the prestige of advancing."

"Percy, are you daft? Dad didn't want the advancements because of several reasons. First hen loved what he was doing. Sure it didn't pay much, but we got by. Next, he needed the job he had to continue to be a member of the Order. Taking an advancement would mean longer hours trying to learn the new job. Another was mum. If he had taken the advancement, it would most likely put him in a stronger position of being harmed. Remember what happened to him in my fourth year with the snake. Mum almost died when she heard about it. If he had this happen to him on a continuous basis she would not be with us right now. She would have worried herself to death."

"I know all that now Gin. But I realized it too late to do anything about it. Dad refused to talk to me, and mum wouldn't listen to me either. It didn't matter to me what the rest of you thought. Mum and dad were all that mattered to me, and how they felt. Their rejection of me hurt me more than any cruciatous curse could have done."

"But why did you do it in the first place? You left the family after insulting dad. Your father who loved you as much as he loved the rest of us. Did you now how proud he was of you? Of all of us? Did you talk to any of the Ministry workers to get their feelings about him. He was a well respected member of the Ministry, except for a few bigots. The same bigots you worked for. They brainwashed you to hate dad. Not only dad, but Harry too. When you told us to break off our ties with Harry during the tournament we came very close to dropping you from the family. We almost did it again during the next year when you blamed Harry for dad's attack by Nagini. You stood by that Umbitch as she put Harry through hell."

"Once again I realize what I did was wrong, but Ginny people around Harry were dieing. I didn't want to see any of my family die because of him."

"You pompous arse. We wouldn't have died because we knew Harry. If we were to die, it was because we were blood traitors. Pure bloods who didn't see tings the way the other pure blood families saw things. Is that what you wanted, to see the pure bloods take over and run things. Fudge and Umbitch were pure bloods that wanted all half bloods, muggles, mixed bloods and sentient creatures done away with. The centaurs,the elves half giants and giants and Merpeople. Is that what you wanted too?"

"No, it wasn't. That was when I decided there needed to be a change. I spread rumors around that Fudge and Umbridge were trying to get people against Harry so that he would submit to their plan on using him to please Voldemort by making him a scape goat. Unfortunately it wasn't long before Fudge resigned. When Scrimgour took over and Umbride was removed from her job as Undersecretary, I was asked to take the position. I was still considering it, when the attack took place. I've heard talk that Scrimgour will be asked to step down, and that Amelia Bones will be asked to take the position."

The four hours mended a lot of holes between her and Percy. She felt that he was ready to return to the family and start patching those wounds as well. Fred and Hermione would be there soon to relieve them, and he would return to the Burrow with her to begin his journey back to his family. Unfortunately, nothing changed with Harry's condition.


	8. Chapter 8

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: OK, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. First, I have not been able to find a way to start the sequel to Excalibur. I am having difficulties trying to explain how Lily and James lived. I am also having trouble finding a suitable title. Bear with me on this.

Next, this is the time of the year I hate the most. Taxes. I have had to pay taxes for the last nine years, and this year was no different. Even with extra money taken out of my retirement, it is not enough.

Finally, there is the issue of how I wish to relate the lives of the different couples as they wait on word about Harry's condition. I think the next two chapters will be the different couples talk as they stand watch. And no, I will not be having Harry visiting his parents in the afterlife, That has been done too many times before. He will remain in a coma until I figure out his fate. Chapter ten should be the last chapter to the story.

I hope you all forgive the delay, and enjoy this chapter. I can think of one who probably won't, and you know who you are. So I will say sorry before hand to you. With that being said, I will now leave you to write this chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

OH, before I leave, I wish to say happy birthday Fred, George and Justine, my grand daughter.

ACOP-}

As Ginny and Percy continued their talk, they lost track of time, and were surprised when Fred and Hermione showed up to relieve them. Percy did not see the look of disgust on Fred's face wen he arrived. It took Hermione's gentle touch to keep him calm as they entered the room.

Ginny jumped when Fred put his hand on her shoulder to signify their presence, "Damn it Fred, I wish you would announce your self before scaring the shite out of someone. I nearly had a heart attack."

Fred snickered, "What's the fun in that. I never saw anyone jump so high from a sitting position before. It must have been a world's record. Did you have an interesting talk with the ponce."

Percy was about to say something when Ginny answered, "Back off Fred. Yes we had a very interesting talk, and made a lot of headway. I will take a while before he is fully accepted back into the family, but he is going to try. He knows how everyone feels about his turning his back on us and is willing to take anything we dish out on him. But not right now. Fred, please don't start anything here, it is neither the time or the place."

Before Freed could say anything, Percy opened up, "Fed, Ginny is right. I will take what ever you all have coming to me. I know what I did hurt mum and dad, and that in affect hurts me as well. But right now, Ginny and I need to leave and get some sleep. I don't look forward to my punishment, but I know that I deserve it. It also gives you time to come up with something diabolical."

Fred smiled for the first time since he entered the room, "Yes, I will have to work on it, but I will need some help, so I will wait for George to give me a hand."

Percy smiled also, "Doesn't sound like anything I want to look forward to." and he and Ginny stood to leave, when a hand reached out to grab his arm.

"For all it's worth Percy, welcome home." and for the first time in a long while, Percy felt the Weasley hug, and it felt wonderful. He also received one from Hermione after she hugged Ginny.

Fred and Hermione were now alone, and they took up sitting where Ginny and Percy just left. Fred put his arm over her shoulder and drew her into his side where she laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't comfortable so she stood up and had Fred stretch out on the couch and laid next to him on it, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Fred heard her mumble, "Better." and she snuggled into his body to feel his warmth.

They laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness of the embrace, when Hermione asked, "Fred, what's going to happen now?"

Fred looked down at the top of her head, "What do you mean love? It's all over now, and we can live our lives free of the reign of the bloody bastard. What do you want to do?"

Hermione turned onto her back to look into Fred's eyes, "That's not what I meant. What happens if Harry doesn't make it? What happens to Ginny? What happens to us? What happens to all of us?"

"First of all love, Harry is going to make it. Next, you and I will get married and have dozens of children. Then we will have dozens of grandchildren. And nieces ad nephews by the hundreds"

Hermione laughed at this, "You sure will look funny being pregnant that often. That is the only way we are going to have dozens of children, is if you carry them."

Fred looked shocked, "You mean you won't carry your own children? What kind of a mother are you?"

"Practical.t to If I were to have that many children, I would never be leaving the bed. Not the kind of life I look forward to. I have dreams as well Fred Weasley, and wish to see them come true. And yes, you are a part of those dreams, but dozens of children is not a part of them. Two, maybe three, but no more. And don't expect litters either. Just because it's called a pussy, does not mean I am one."

Hermione watched as Fred went through a fit of laughter at her words. Yes she loved this red headed clown prince very much. But then her question came back to her. "Seriously Fred, what happens if Harry doesn't make it?"

Fred thought on it for a minute, "If that should happen, then we have to be there for Ginny, as her world will crash around her head. You and I have been together for all of what, six months? Ginny has been in love with Harry for more years than that. How would you have felt if I didn't make it? I know I would have died along with you if it had been you instead of Harry. I wouldn't want to face my life without you by my side. Imagine how Ginny will feel if it should happen to her and Harry?"

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. What Fred said was true on all parts. About her and him as well as Ginny and Harry. She took Fred's hand and kissed the back of it, then turned it over and kissed his palm. "Then Harry better make it through this for Ginny's sake as well as ours. He doesn't know what it will mean to everyone, it he doesn't. Imagine how Remus and Tonks will be, if Harry isn't there as Teddy's godfather. How about Luna, who looks at Harry as the brother she never had. I know that Harry has always thought of me as his sister, but in all fairness, Luna is that person as she has taken up that mantle. She has helped him through some very rough times. She will be lost with out his presence, and then her and George's relationship will suffer."

"I know love. Harry's recovery is probably more than just wanting him back with us. It is like he needs to be here where he belongs for all of us to live the life as it was meant to be. He has brought life back into so many people. Look at Professor Snape, Professor Burbidge and Narcissa. None of that would have taken place if Harry didn't take control of that situation at the beginning of the school year. I hate to think what would have happened if he let Moody proceed with his plan, and who would have died. As it is, we lost too much, but it could have been much worse."

They talked for the better part of three hours, when Hermione got up to use the loo, and check on Harry's status. Nothing had changed and Hermione shed another tear and whispered to herself, "Please get better Harry. Your getting better means so much to all of us." she returned to Fred and they sat holding on to each other, waiting for their relief. Fred kissing away her tears.

ACOP-}

This was the way they were sitting, when George and Luna to take their place. They stood at the door, looking through the window at the two before entering. "They look so peaceful, don't they George?"

"Yes my little moon beam, they do. It's a shame to have to disturb them, but I think they may want to go home and get some sleep. Shall we go and relieve them?"

"I suppose we should. George, do you think they will let us sit with Harry, to talk to him?"

"All we can do is ask. I think it is a good idea myself. Maybe we can reach Harry through talking to him." With that, they entered the room, seeing both Fred and Hermione turn to see who entered.

"Hey George, Luna. Good morning. Did you get enough sleep?" Fred asked the two.

Luna smiled at the two, "Oh yes, quite enough. I think I am going to ask the healers if we could sit with Harry and try talking to him, and maybe reach him on is level."

Hermione brightened on that, "I think that is a great idea Luna. If it hadn't have been so early, we probably could have started it."

Fred looked at George and told him of Ginny and Percy's watch. How things were starting to look up with their estranged brother. He also told him of how Percy was expecting to be PUNISHED for his sins.

After sharing their hugs, Fred and Hermione left them, and Luna went in search for a healer to see if they could sit with Harry and try talking to him, and hopefully reaching him in his current state. When she found the healer and asked, he thought it might be a good idea, and he allowed it, asking them to back off if Harry started to show signs of distress.

George and Luna took seats to Harry's right and Luna held his hand as she began, "Hello Harry. I hope you're listening, or you can hear us. Everyone is worried about you and hope you pull through. Every one is so relieved that it is finally over, and it is all because of you Harry. So know you have to come back to us and receive the thanks of us all. Thanks that you more than deserve. I know how you hate the recognition, but people are out in the street cheering your name, and that of Moody, Colin, Blaise, Susan, and the rest. Your all heroes and as much as you hate it, when you return to us, you will see this for yourself. OH yes Harry you will return to us, or I will chase you to the afterlife and pull you back. You may not think you deserve it, but you have to get better so that you ca accept for the others. They can't come back, but you can, and will."

"Hey Partner this is the better half of the twin terrors here. You know, the good looking one. Blimey Harry, it's George. Couldn't you at least smile at my humor. At least it would tell me you got it. Listen mate, you have my sister all knotted up, and it is not pleasant being around her like that. You need to get better so that you could get her out of this quagmire she is stuck in. Do you know how much you mean to her? Hell, to all of us. Luna my love is so upset, I can't even have a decent snogging session with her. If it wasn't for Teddy, Remus and Tonks would be just as despondent. And if you can believe it, Draco is even feeling down. You heard correct, the Slytherin prince wants you to get better. It may be so he could ride you some more though, You never know with him."

George and Luna sat quiet for a while as they watched Harry's steady breathing. Nothing had changed in his actions, and they didn't know if they got through to him or not.

Then Luna did the unexpected and got up and sat on Harry's bed and leaned over and hugged him for all she was worth. "Come back to us Harry, please. We miss you so much. There have been enough casualties from this war. We don't need any more. We need you help us to rebuild our lives for the future. Yo are a part of that future Harry, whether you believe it or not. When George and I have children, we want their favorite uncle to be there for them. They need someone to teach them how to fly on a broom. They already have some one to teach them how to prank, besides their father. They are going to need lots cousins to play with, and some of them need to be Potters to go along with other Weasleys, Lupins, Snapes and Malfoys. Do you need anymore encouragement than that? How about we all love you, miss you and need you. If you still need more than that, then you need to be here when Fred and George punish Percy for being such a prat. If that doesn't do it, then you need to came back for Ginny, as she will need some one to help pull her other brothers off Percy. No, that is not the reason you need to come back for her. You need to come back because she can't live without you Harry. None of us can."

Still nothing that showed Harry had heard anything said to him. George and Luna stayed in the room talking to Harry, telling him what was going on with the others and were not in the waiting room when Severus, Charity and Cissa came to relieve them. They saw the empty room and wondered where the two were. When Cissa asked someone if they knew, they were taken to Harry's room and showed them where George and Luna were. She was sitting on the bed with Harry, holding his hand, and George was holding her other hand for comfort. They both looked up when the door was opened, and saw the three enter the room. Luna stood up and went to Cissa and hugged her, and Cissa hugged her back. Then she went to Charity for the same treatment. And finally to Severus, and was not disappointed when he also hugged her, and then kissed her cheek. He laughed when he heard George grumble, "Hey she's mine. You have two of your own, and don't need any more."

"Not that I stood a chance with her, it still doesn't hurt to see where one stands with the fairer sex. And you have to agree Mr. Weasley that Miss Lovegood is one of the fairest, for her age."

"Hell Professor she is one of the fairest for any age. And she is still mine, or I'm hers, depending on what side of the fence your on."

"AH, a politician are you know Mr, Weasley. That was very Slytherin of you. You would have done my house proud."

They talked for a few more minutes before Luna and George said their goodbyes leaving the three wondering if they should continue trying to talk to Harry, or sit in the waiting room. The decision was taken out of their hands, when the Healer came in as said, "So we have some knew blood in here to talk with our patient. Very good. I'll just be a minute as I check his vitals. If we continue to do this, maybe Harry will be back with us soon. Don't get your hopes up though. His magic is still practically non-existent. I would have expected at least a slight rise by now. Every thing else I have checked is normal. I can't imagine what is happening in his mind right now. But some thing is keeping him from regaining his magical core."

Severus thought about what the Healer said, then asked, "Have you tried Legilimens on him to see what is going on?"

"Yes, we have tried, but there is a mental block stronger than we ever encountered before keeping us from seeing if there is a problem. Do you know of a person with a strong mind to try it sir?"

"I could try it. I have had contact with his mind in the past, but he didn't have a block back then."

"Could you please try then, but don't push too hard? In his delicate state, it could be detrimental to his health. A gentle probe at best."

Severus went to the seat beside Harry, and tried to look into his mind. (Harry, this is Severus Snape. If you can hear me in your mind, please respond.) Severus felt the block the Healers felt, and it was a strong one. A gentle probe would never break through it. Even a strong one would have difficulties breaking through. He didn't wish to push his luck, so he stopped his attempt.

"I'm sorry, but it is as you stated, his block is very strong, and it would take a very strong probe to get through. I didn't want to try it, as per your wishes. Perhaps when he shows signs of getting his magic back we could try again?"

"That would probably be for the best. Thank you for trying." and the Healer left the three to let them try and talk to Harry.

They tried this for about an hour, and decided to leave him when they saw that they were not doing any good. It was not that they didn't want to help him, but, it was more that they themselves had issues they needed to talk about.

They took seats in the waiting room, and Severus began their talk. "Charity, Cissa, I need you to understand that I have grown to feel strongly about you both. It is not my intention to hurt either of you. I could never hurt you intentionally. Now saying that, I must let you know because of this, I have garnered feelings for you both. I don't know how I got myself into this, but I will not hurt either of you by choosing one of you over the other. Do either of you have a problem sharing me wit the other?"

Charity looked to Severus, as did Narcissa, then they looked to each other, and Charity stood up and went to Cissa and pulled her into a hug. Then she surprised them both by kissing her on the lips, passionately. At first Cissa was confused, then she was intrigued, and finally she was captured by the passion of the kiss. When Charity broke it off, Cissa felt naked at the loss of contact. He wanted it to continue. Then she heard Charity speak. "Severus, I don't know about Cissa, but I wouldn't be sharing you with her, I would be sharing myself with the two of you. Yes, I love you very much Severus. You have saved me from more than just Voldemort. You saved me from my loneliness, my solitude and my isolation. I never knew love before, at least not this type of love. I knew the love of family. But this is more than I ever experienced."

Before Charity could continue, Cissa spoke up. "Severus, did you know of the crush I had on you in school? I did, and I was very upset when you never acknowledged my existence. You only had eyes for Lily Evans. Now, before you go off on a tangent, I admit she was a beautiful woman, and you had ever right to love some one. Didn't mean I couldn't dream about you though did it? Yes, I did dream about you. But, when you had that falling out in fifth year, you wouldn't let any one get close to you. That was when Lucius took notice of me. I never loved Lucius like I did you, but he noticed me, when you didn't. Unfortunately, once I provided him with an Heir, he had very little to do with me. Oh, I suppose he loved me in his way, but he was so caught up with The Dark Lord, that he lost track of me, and Draco. When Harry defeated the Lord, Lucius became worried about being associated with him. So, once again he was lost to me. What I am trying to say is I never stopped having those feelings I had for you. And now, being with the two of you for this short period of time, I have had these same feelings as you. I wouldn't want one of you with out the other."

"So, since you both agree that I am the man of your dreams..."

"Don't push it Snape!" Charity warned him.

Severus laughed at her remark, "OK, what I should say is since we are all in agreement, perhaps you would both consent to be my wives?"

Charity huffed, "If that is a proposal, then you better find a different way to ask. I don't know about Cissa, but even though we both agreed to this arrangement, I would refer to be asked individually. How about you Cissa?"

"I couldn't agree more Charity. I would liked to be asked one on one, rather than as a group session."

Severus laughed at the two beauties. This was why he loved them so much. They were two different people, but they thought alike. He turned to Charity, "Charity Burbidge, I have known you for fifteen year now, and never thought of you as a woman I could live with for the rest of my life. It was a big mistake. These last few months have shown me that you are a beautiful, charming , witty lady that I could indeed live with and love for the rest of my life. Would you Charity Burbidge consent to be my wife?"

"Much better there Severus, don't you think Cissa?"

"Yes, once again Charity I have to agree. But I think it best you answer him before he dies of anticipation."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Severus Snape I do indeed consent to be you wife. I accept your proposal. Now, carry on."

Severus had turn his back n the ladies as he laughed at their antics. He gained control of himself, and turned back around and faced Narcissa. "Narcissa Black, I may have had my mind elsewhere when I was in school, but, one thing I never did was ignore your presence. Lily Evans was my first love, but that was never to be. She was meant for another. When I finally realized that, it was too late for me to get to know you, because by then Lucius had already staked his claim. Now that you are once again Miss Black, Will you Narcissa Black consent to be my wife, and marry me?"

"Well, since you put it so nicely, I guess I could agree to this. Yes Severus Snape, I will agree to Marry you."

The three heard a round of applause behind them and saw Remus and Tonks clapping their hands. Their looks were that of joy and happiness as they came and hugged the three of them. They shared in the happiness of the three newly engaged people. "About Bleeping time you got your head out your arse there Sev." Tonks laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Remus and Tonks entered the room and went to Cissa and hugged her Aunt in congratulations. She then went to Charity and did the same. She was happy for them both.

Remus shook Severus' hand and patted his shoulder. "It's good to see that some good is about to enter your life as it has mine Sev. I don't know what I would do, if I didn't have Tonks by my side. The love of a good woman is a wonderful feeling."

"Thank you Remus. I now we haven't always been friends, but of the three, I tolerated you the most, and respected you the most. James was a prat most of the time, and Black was just intolerable. We won't speak of the last member. Now there is nothing to report on Harry's status. Nothing has changed. We have started to spend time with him and talk to him, hoping to reach him in his coma. Nothing has worked yet, but if we all give it a try, maybe one of us will reach him."

"So, you and the ladies talked to him? Why are you in here then?"

"I had to talk with the ladies, to get them to see my feelings. I needed them to accept all of us, or none of us would be together. It seemed they had already discussed it, and agreed to it. Once that was settled, I then proposed, which is when you came in."

"Well then, why don't you take the ladies out to eat, and Tonks and I will go in and try talking to Harry."

They turned to see Tonks, her aunt and Charity sitting down and talking. They were all holding hands in friendship as they talked. Remus noticed that Tonks was beginning to rub her tummy, and turning to him and smiling. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

Finally, Severus got his fiances to leave with him, and Tonks and Remus made their way to Harry to see if they could get him to acknowledge they were there.

Tonks started the talk, "Wotcha Harry. I can't believe I'm saying this Harry, But I look forward to delivering this charmer I carry with me. I want to carry him in my arms for a change. Look into his eyes when I talk to him. Tickle his chin to get him to laugh. I'll leave the nappies to Remus. He has a much stronger stomach than I do for strange odors. You wouldn't believe your uncle Harry. He walks around prouder than I have ever seen him. Don't tell him I said this, But I can see him being a great father."

"I heard that, so you don't have to keep any secrets Harry. I do look forward to the challenge of being one though. I don't know if I'll be great, but I should be a good one. After a couple of years, maybe we can give him a brother, or better yet, a little sister for him to protect."

"When were you going to tell me this Lupin, the next morning after you knock me up? I think I might have a say in this matter. Me being the one to carry her and all."

"Ah ha, so yo do want a girl!"

"I don't remember saying I didn't. I remember saying that I might have a say in the matter. When I decide to have another child, I will let you know. You'll be the second."

Remus screwed up his face, "Why the second to know?"

"I do believe I will be the first, don't you?"

"Of course, how silly of me."

Remus then went into the adventures the Marauders had during their school career. It filled most of the time they spent with Harry.

They got up to stretch, when they saw Ron and Daphne walking in the hall way looking for the two of them. Remus made to go let them know where they were, when Tonks stopped him. "Look at them Remus. What do you see?"

"I see Ron and Daphne holding hands, with Ron running his thumb along the back of Daphne's hand. I see Daphne looking at Ron, like he was the last person on earth. I see Ron looking at Daphne like he had just won the European Lottery and she was the prize. I also see one of the most unusual companion ships I could ever have imagined. Not just a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but a man who was unsure of himself, and an Ice Princess who could have any person she wanted just by nodding at him. Don't take me wrong, as I think they are brilliant together, but I just never saw it happening."

"This coming from the man who thought he would as a bachelor all his life? You have to understand Daphne was in a dorm full of purebloods that knew what their future was. She may have been looking for someone she could help focus on his future, as he may be unsure of it. Ron if anything, is unsure what he wants to do in his life. She could help him to focus on his goals, while supporting him in his decisions. At first I thought Hermione might be the one to do this for him, but, she was too controlling and demanding. Ron objected to this, as she was making his decisions for him. Daphne will be more in the background for him, only coming forward when he needs directions. And now that Fred and Hermione are together, he already knows what he wants to do in life, and has started his career with his brother. Hermione sees this, and likes that he has control of his own life, and relax with her own career lurking in the future."

"You're right of course love. But you have to admit that is still one pair you didn't see coming. If anything, if not Hermione, then I thought he might get with Luna."

"There again no Rem. If Luna were to be with anyone besides George, it would have been Harry. Have you seen those two when they are together? There is more respect there then meets the eye. Harry is like an over protective brother for Luna, and Luna is the comforting soul that cares for him at a level deeper than any could imagine." They were looking into each others eyes, so they failed to see Harry twitch as the mention of Luna's name. Unfortunately, it was the last time they talked about Luna.

They talked about the turn around of Severus' life and the two women that he was going to share their lives with. Cissa was going to feel the pain of losing her sister for a while, but Charity being their helped fill the gap Trixie left in her passing. There is another big change. Charity has gone from being a lonely individual to caring, funny, loving woman.

They left Harry's room to find Ron and Daphne, before they left thinking no one was there. They found them in the waiting area, and looked on as they watched Daphne was cuddled in his arms, resting her head on his chest. The walked into the room and Ron looked up at them and asked with a smile, "What broom closet were you two hiding in?"

Remus was about to answer when Tonks said, "If we tell you that, then it won't be our secret anymore. We can't have that, so you two will have to find your own nesting place rather than out here in the public's eye."

Ron's face turned bright red, and Daphne just smiled and winked at Remus and Tonks.

Remus then brought up Luna's plan, "Ron, Daphne, It has been suggested we all spend time with Harry, and talk to him, trying to reach him and bring him back to us. So far it hasn't worked, but, it is our one big hope. It was Luna's idea, and we all feel it couldn't hurt to try."

Ron agreed with this, "Eventually we'll reach him, I'm sure of it. What has everyone been talking about?"

"There's no set agenda, so what ever is on your mind. Just try not to get him agitated. I know that sounds silly, but Luna thinks we are reaching him on some level, and hears what we say. So just be careful. OK, now if it's OK with my beautiful wife, we will be saying goodnight to you two and going home and try to find another closet to research."

Tonks smiled brightly, "Don't you just love the way this man thinks with his member. I think they call it Penis Brain, or Pussy on the Brain, or some such title. Works for me though. Come on lover boy, I think there is one in the basement we haven't checked out yet."

Ron and Daphne stayed in the chair they were in,with Daphne watching the two leave. She looked back at what has gone on in the past four months. At the start of the year, she had no idea she would find the right man to help her through her loneliness. Being in Slytherin House made her uncomfortable being around any male, with their arrogance and aristocratic ideals. They made all women feel like they were possessions, and as such should be seen and not heard. When Ron approached her at the start of the school year, her thoughts on men changed. She saw in him, a person who was unsure of himself, but trying to change. She saw where Hermione had tried to direct him to better himself, and she appreciated her efforts, but knew they were wrong for him. He needed to be nudged in the right direction, not led. He needed to be guided, not directed. He needed subtle hints, not threats. She knew he was not far from where he needed to be, and she liked what she saw.

Ron was thinking that though he liked Hermione, she was always telling him what to do, not caring what he wanted to do. Maybe he wasn't the most energetic person when it came to school work, but, he couldn't live the life Hermione set for herself and him. School work though important, was not his primary concern. He wanted to live a simple life where he controlled his destiny, not pulled there by someone. Daphne let him be himself, and only suggested things to him to take it or leave it, as she put it. Yes, he liked Hermione, but he was learning to love Daphne, and soon he would admit this to her, once he built up the courage. One thing about it though, she let him take his own lead, and never forced an issue. This helped him to find this courage much faster and it did not lead to confrontations like they did with Hermione.

"Daphne, do you wish to go in and see if we can reach Harry?"

"Can we stay out here for a bit and talk first Ron? I have something I need to tell you." Ron didn't like the way that sounded, and he took on a disappointed look. Daphne saw this and smiled, "Ron, it's not what you think. As a matter of fact, you may like what I have to say."

Ron still wasn't sure, but he could never say no to her, like he could Hermione. "Sure Daphne, we can talk for a bit, we have like 3 and ½ hours to try and get through."

"Thanks Ron. OK, what I want to tell you is that I have noticed a marked improvement over you in the past three months, and it's all for the better. You're more sure of your self, and more confident in your abilities. You have taken pride in your accomplishments, and have not let them go to your head. I can't tell you why this has happened, or how, it just has. I just know that I like what I see, and wish to be around it more. In four short months, I have grown fond of you Ron Weasley, and I wish to be with you much longer than that, that is if you will have me?"

Ron's jaw dropped, he was just told by the most beautiful girl in the world that she wished to be with him. "Daphne, I don't know which god is looking down on me right now, but I hope he never leaves my side. You saying that you don't wish to leave me is like telling me I am being blessed for the rest of my life. You don't know how happy that makes me feel." And the two talked for another hour. While they talked, Harry was visited by someone else.

Dobby popped in at the foot of Harry's bed. And he approached Harry slowly with apprehension. He got to Harry's right side and took is hand. "Harry Potter sir, if you can hear me, I would like to tell you something. It is probably not my place to speak, but something must be said. Sir, Miss Ginny is in a bad way. She does not sleep or eat. She locks herself in her room and sees no one. She has been this way since coming back from the hospital. True it is not that long, but Dobby is still afraid for her sir. Dobby does not know if she will be back to see you or not sir. And she is not all sir. Miss Luna is also in a bad way. Master George is worried for her as well. What Dobby is trying to say sir, is you must get better, so that Miss Ginny and Miss Luna can get better as well."

Dobby watched Harry for a few minutes, but saw no change. Dobby dropped his head, and tears formed in his eyes. No change in Harry, meant no change in the girls. Dobby bid Harry goodbye and popped out. Once again it went unnoticed when there was a twitch in Harry's eyes.

Ron and Daphne finally made it to Harry's room with about one hour left before Ginny and Who ever showed up to relieve them. They talked to him about what they had talked about, but not to the extent that they talked to each other. There was no reaction from Harry this time.

They left the room to go back to the waiting room to wait for Ginny, and did not have to wait long as her and Luna showed up to relieve them. Ginny hugged Ron, and he could see where she had been crying, and she looked tired. He then got hugged by Luna, and saw her in the same shape. Rather than tell her about what Luna had suggested, since Luna was right there, he sat Ginny down, with Luna, and and he and Daphne talked to her about what they had talked about to get her mind off Harry just for a minute.

It worked as both Ginny and Luna were happy for the two. He could still see the worry in their eyes, but they did smile at Ron and Daphne and they told them they were both happy for them.

They talked for a little longer, then Ron and Daphne felt they needed to leave so that Luna and Ginny could get in and talk to Harry. They said their goodbyes and left the room. Luna and Ginny stood, and took each others hand and walked out of the waiting room and into Harry's room to start their talk with Harry.

It was the same as the last time they had been there, no change to Harry, and the hope was becoming less of a reality. Luna began the visit with another one of her talks. She told him how every one was doing. How they all missed him, and wished he would somehow find his way back to them.

When she was done, for some insane reason, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When she did this, she could swear she felt Harry respond to the kiss. She was going to try it again, but instead she looked to Ginny, "Ginny, I need you to talk to Harry so he knows who it is that is talking. Then I want you to kiss him like I just did, or even more passionately. I could swear I felt something when I kissed him. Perhaps if you do, we will get a definite response."

Ginny looked at Luna and shrugged her shoulders. "Hello love. I hope you know who this is. If not, then let me give you a hint. I have a terrible temper that you are pushing to the limits right now. I am a passionate woman who wishes you were with me right now so that I could show you how passionate I can be. I seldom cry, but right now am balling my eyes out. I am playful as a pussycat yet mean as a Tiger. I hope that is enough hints for you to guess it's me, Ginny. Now, Luna wants me to talk to you, then give you a passionate kiss. I say we have done enough talking, and it's time for that kiss. So, ready or not, here it comes." and Ginny leaned into Harry, and kissed him with as much passion and love as she could give. There was no holding back for her. The kiss was so hot, it would warm the soul of a Dementor. There was so much involved, you could cast ten Patronus charms from that one kiss.

When she broke off the kiss, she drew back and looked down on Harry. She saw no change in his appearance. She stood up and walked to the door, not able to take the disappointment she felt. She got to the door when Luna told her, "Ginny, I am sure Harry felt that kiss. Hell, I even felt it and I didn't even get to share it. Give it some time, I am sure he will be wanting more of the same."

Ginny smiled at Luna, "Thanks Luna. But I don't think I got through to him. I'm not sure if you did. I think it was just you wanting something to happen. Harry is lucky to have you as his friend Luna. He often told me how you helped him when he needed someone to talk to during his fifth and sixth years. That was before we got together."

"Ginny, when Harry and I went on that date to Professor Slughorn's party, we had another little talk. He kept telling me of this monster he had in his chest that threatened to show itself when ever he saw a certain situation. I think I know what that situation was. It was you and Dean kissing. He kept looking at you during the Party with the look of love that he didn't think would ever be returned. It was quite annoying really. That whole evening, it was one thing after another keeping his attention away from me. First it was you, then it was Hermione, then it was Draco. We only got to dance once." Luna had been holding Harry's hand during this talk with Ginny. Then she felt it. Harry's hand tightened in her grip. "Ginny, you have to do it again. You have to Kiss Harry one more time. Please. I know he is ready to come back to us. I just felt him squeeze my hand."

Ginny looked at her friend. She knew when to believe her and when to let what she said slide past with out taking her seriously. This was one of those times where Luna felt certain of her conviction. Ginny walked back to Harry's bed and leaned over to kiss Harry on the lip. This time when she did it, she about passed out when Harry reached up with his one arm and drew her in deeper towards him, while returning the kiss with just as much passion.

Though he was still out, she heard him whisper the words she had longed to hear. "I love you Ginny, with every fiber of my being." Luna heard it as well, and tears formed in her eyes the same as Ginny's.

They knew at that time that Harry was making his way back to them. What ever he had been fighting or facing, was now done. He would soon be joining Her and Luna and the rest of his friends and family.

ACOP-}

For the next two days, Poppy watched as the color returned to Harry's skin, and he became more responsive to the talks going on around him. The need for the shifts was no longer necessary, and every one gathered the first thing in the morning, and met up in the waiting room where they waited their turn to go talk to Harry. His hand was always held by someone to feel his responses. They were becoming more frequent. Then on the third day his eye lids fluttered for the first time. They began to open and his first sight was that of Severus, Narcissa and Charity, as they sat around him, welcoming him back. He tried to smile, but it was a weak attempt.

Charity got up and had the rest of the group come in and say hello to him. She saw Harry's eyes searching the crowd of people looking for someone in particular. She saw Ginny and Luna in the back holding each others hands. She pulled them forward, and Harry's eyes lit up. They stepped forward, and Harry reached out both hands, and they each took one. Everyone there except for Ginny and Luna heard his first words since the battle. "Thank you both." He said with scratchy voice. He was soon in the arms of his two friends.

They sat on the bed next to Harry and Luna was joined by George. Fred and Hermione stepped forward, as did Ron and Daphne. Harry looked up at Hermione, "It's good to see you Mia."

Fred looked at Hermione, "MIA?"

Hermione looked to Fred, "Don't ask me, this is the first time he ever called me that. Not that I don't like it mind you. It sounds kind of sweet, if you stop to think about it. Yes, Mia. I like the sound of it. Thank you Harry for my new nickname."

Harry smiled back a her, "More than welcome you are sister."

George took it upon himself to ask, "What the hell is going on with Harry's talking? He sounds like he is from another time."

Poppy stepped forward, "Mr. Potter has just returned from a very long nap, and his speech pattern may be just a tad off, until his mind is functioning normally. It should only take a day or two, at most three."

"So, better you think I will get?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, better you should get."

"Out standing. A drink of of water I think I would like, please Gin."

George was laughing, "Oh this should be a fun three days."

Fred laughed out as well, "You know George, we could make this one of our new line of pranks. We could call them back talk biscuits. Sort of has a ring to it don't you think?"

"You may have something there brother. Back Talk Biscuits. Yes sir, sounds real nice. Thanks Harry."

"Not to me you should be giving thanks. To Luna and Gin should the thanks be going. To them I owe everything."

Luna looked to Ginny, "I think your kiss scrambled his brains Gin. You put too much oomph behind it."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the future, in case he starts talking his nonsense again. Like going off to face some lunatic alone."

"Lunacy it is not, If to save some one you must do it. It is sense of the common variety."

Ron looked baffled, "What the bloody hell did he just say that time."

Hermione turned and was ready to say something when Daphne hit him in the arm, "Really Ron, would you pay attention. Harry just told Ginny that he would do it again, if someone needed saving. It's just common sense to save the life of someone you love."

Hermione brightened up after Daphne's words, "Ron, you better keep her. She's a better translator than I am." which got the whole room laughing.

It was well deserved welcome back for one Harry James Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Harry sat and listened to the people that talked with him since waking up from his coma. He loved what he was hearing from each and every one of them as they told of their commitments. When Severus, Charity and Narcissa sat and talked, he heard the potion master speak civil for one of the few times in his life that Harry knew.

Charity started it off, "Hello Harry. It is so good to have you back with us. As close as we three are, we still missed you."

Severus broke in at that point, "Speak for your self Charity, I, for one, enjoyed the peace and quiet. Not listening to the boy's prattle was a god send. Although, I must say it was a little dull around here, seeing everyone moping around like they were lost. I can't believe they actually missed you." Then he smiled, "I guess there is some truth to that though, as I actually sort of missed your arrogance. Not much mind you, but missed just the same."

Then Narcissa added, "Oh for goodness sake Severus, admit it would you please. You missed him as much as any of us. Harry, one good thing did come about while you were out. Severus asked Charity and I to be his wives. Of course he wouldn't do it while he was in your presence, so he drew us out of the room. Think of it Harry, I go from a Malfoy, to a Black to a Snape in a matter for a few days. Draco is thrilled to hear that his god father is to become his father. Well, step father, but the same difference. He has always looked up to his god father, as he helped him more than Lucius ever did. Stood up for him to the Dark Lord. Lucius never would have done that. I'm not saying he didn't love Draco, but he was frightened of what Voldemort might do if he showed weakness in raising Draco."

Harry looked at the three sitting beside him. A smile drew itself across his face. "To see you together, is good. Excellent as a father you will be for Draco. Many more children in your future I see. A good man is Draco, Narcissa. He and Astoria will many grand children be bringing you." Harry laughed at the look on Severus' face. "Scared are you now Professor Snape? Surely not by children are you frightened. Handled us all so well you did, in school." This brought a round of laughs from those in the room. "Glad am I to hear that you ladies will a man of him you make. In need of guidance is he. Love also. Professor, of the love you had for my mother, I am aware. I know that in my heart feel that forgiven you she has. Happy for you she is, as is my father. Judgement is reserved for Sirius. His is one that may be hard to understand. Love for you, there was not. Friendship too, was not there. Work hard will my mother, to set him straight."

"Mr. Potter, the first part of your little speech completely asinine. Of course I will be a good father. Wasn't I your favorite teacher in school?"

Harry was laughing his head off. "With a straight face say that you did? Perceptions of your self are higher than others I see. To ask them, shattered your thoughts may become. Safer it is to your self you keep this. Disillusioned you will become if you don't."

"Really Mr. Potter I was not that bad. I may have been strict, but so was Minerva."

"Fair she was, while an arse were you. But change you have, and maybe it is these lovely ladies that this change has been brought about. What ever the cause, a much better person have you become, and this person I welcome as a friend."

Severus smiled, "And I you Harry. We have not seen eye to eye on many things, but you calling these ladies lovely is something I most humbly agree with you on. They do brighten up my day."

Both Charity and Narcissa blushed bright crimson at the words the two men spoke of them.

ACOP-}

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Fred and George sat around Harry's bed with Ginny sitting on the bed, holding Harry's hand in a gentle squeeze. Fred had Hermione in his lap, and George was doing the same with Luna. She was talking to him, "So much has happened since the start of the year. We have lost many friends, but to think how much more could have been lost if you hadn't refused Moody's plans is mind boggling. I think back on it, and see how silly that idea was. Instead of everyone making it out that night, you all could have been killed. Seven Harry's meant seven deaths as well as their escorts. I can't imagine what he was thinking to come up with such a plan."

Fred, George and Hermione all blushed. "I'm afraid that we all thought it had a chance of succeeding. We all felt it would add a sense of confusion. But after seeing Harry's plan, I have to agree with you. We were never faced with the Death Eaters or Tom. We escaped with out a scratch, and were able to gather our forces and destroy the horcruxes before we faced our enemy. Yes, we lost many friends, but if we had gone with the original plan we may have lost Harry right from the start, and then we would have been lost."

George also added, "Not only that, but we never had to take that dreadful potion, and end up looking like you Harry. No offense, but I like the way I look. The down side to that is Hermione never got a chance to see what you looked like down below, if you know what I mean." smiling as he finished.

Hermione just humphed. "You make one small mistake in saying something to ease the tension in a morbid room, and it comes back to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "What was it you said Hermione?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands, "I would rather not say."

Fred was ready to say something when Hermione glared at him. He sat there being quiet. Not so for George, "Yes Hermione, do tell us what you said?"

Hermione mumbled something to which Luna stated, "Do speak up Hermione so that the rest of us can hear you. Take your hands away from your face, look us in the eyes, and speak. We promise not to laugh..." she paused then added, "Too hard."

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. "I said, 'I wonder if our savior is as big down below as he is in his heart. I suppose I will get to see for my self."

Ginny laughed, "Well, sorry you were disappointed then Hermione. I am glad to see that I will be the first to see it and then I will pass it on to you."

Luna smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you both, but I beat you both to it." This brought Harry to a deep crimson color. He remember in his fifth year when he had to go to the loo real bad after mistakingly eating one of the twins prank candies causing him a brilliant boner that he had to try and hide. The only way to get rid if it was to pleasure himself. He was in the middle of doing that when Luna walked into the loo to use it herself. There was Harry holding his member trying to get rid of his problem and Luna standing there watching him. She smiled brightly at Harry, and walked out, not saying a word.

"Well, don't leave us stranded Luna, tell us." Hermione pleaded.

Ginny echoed her words, "Yes, please do, and tell us why you were looking at Harry's manhood?"

In stead of Luna answering, it was Harry. He glared at the twins the whole time he talked. Fred and George were laughing so hard they were falling all over themselves. Ginny and Hermione looked to Luna, and she held her hands up, and held them apart about thirty centimeters (9-10 inches). Hermione gulped, and Ginny got a dreamy look on her face. Then Luna held up one hand and made a circle with her fingers, but not completing the circle leaving a gap of about 30 millimeters. Ginny passed out. Hermione's eyes got as big around as the circle Luna just made. Fred and George laughed so hard they almost had an accident. The candy Harry ate was an ENGORGEMINT. They were meant for a heavy date.

Harry wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He went to Ginny and brought her up in his arms. He held her to his chest to steady her as she was coming around. She looked up and was looking in to Harry's eyes, and backed up away from him. "Ginny, an enchantment it was. Me it was not. To fear that size would be quite wise, if what Luna saw was true, But she had no clue. A treat from the twins was how it begins. In a moment of doubt, my size grew out."

Ginny turned to Fred and George, and she saw them backing out the door to get away from their irate sister. As the door closed behind their backs they heard the curses hit against it, and the sound of hundreds of bees buzzing on the other side. They decided to keep walking just to let her cool down.

Inside the room, the three ladies and the one man were laughing at the situation as there were no bees. The sound the twins heard was a shoe hitting the door, and Luna imitating the sound of the bees. She was quite good at it. Here study of all creatures came in handy.

ACOP-}

It was as the Madam said, three days after waking up, Harry was once again speaking normally. He was released from the room he was in, and found everyone in the sitting room, including Dobby. The Elf saw Harry joining them, and went to him, "It is good to see Master Harry back with his friends. Dobby was happy to hear that Missy Ginny and Missy Luna helped you back to us all."

Harry reached down and took Dobby's hand and walked with him into the room, "Excuse me every one, I was wondering if anyone has told Dobby lately how much help he was in defeating Tom Riddle?" Harry turned to Dobby, "You were you know Dobby. A very big help. Only one from that first change is missing from this group. Two really, but Hagrid could not make this meeting. You all know who I'm talking about. Alastor Moody was a true friend and a strong ally. He will be sorely missed, as will our friends, Blaise, Susan, Colin, Lavender, Marietta, and the rest. It was a terrible loss, but, in the end it was because of them that we won. This is the first chance I have had since coming back to sit and talk with you all about that night. We won because of the conviction we all had. We knew that in the end we would be victorious. Those we lost will be missed, but they will never be forgotten."

"Here Here." rang out through out the room. Every one joined in with the toast to the fallen. Tears were being shed, and memories shared.

Then Harry changed the course of the evening when he looked around the room seeing the different couples that sat near each other. "Fred, Hermione, I am so happy that you two found each other. Hermione you are his sanity and Fred, you are her funny side. George, You and Luna are the same, though, I admit, Luna has a far greater funny side than Hermione. Luna, you have always been there for me when I needed you. To help me get my head out of my arse, so to speak. A lot of who I am is because of you. You are more than a sister to me. You are a part of me that I will always look for when I need need it pulled out once again. Ron, Daphne, I never saw that one coming, but to see you two together, I can see that Gryffindor and Slytherin can share the same chair. Now Ron, scoot over and give her some room, you're practically sitting in her lap."

"Hey mate, I don't hear her complaining."

"That's because you were cutting off her wind, and she was unable to talk. Just kidding Ron. Daphne, you got your self a good man, if you can keep his head on straight. Draco, Astoria. I believe like Ginny and I, you were meant for each other. The love I see in both of you is felt through out the room. It is a feeling of tranquility. Molly, Arthur. You have been my mum and dad for the past six years, and though I never called you that, it would be my honor if you would allow me to start."

Molly jumped up out of her seat, and rushed to Harry to pull him into the sweetest hug she ever gave. It wasn't bone crushing, but it was breath taking. Molly was crying into his shoulder as she whispered, "The honor would be ours Harry. You are our seventh son, just like Hermione is our Third daughter. I am sorry Hermione, but Fleur beat you too that second spot."

"No apology necessary Mum. Which reminds me Harry, would you and Ginny care to join Fred, George and Luna, when I go to Australia to look for my mum and dad?"

Harry looked to Ginny, and she nodded her head. He then looked to Molly and Arthur, and they nodded their head. "Hermione, it looks like you have two more traveling companions. Do you know when you are leaving?"

"In one week Harry. Kingsley said they were located in Brisbane. He set up a port key departure, and we have to set reservations for a flight back."

"We'll talk about the rest later Hermione, as there is more that needs to be done. To continue what I was doing, Bill, Fleur, I look forward to seeing the newest member of your family. I understand your having a girl?"

Fleur shined as she said, "Oui, Harree. We have chosen a name for her. It will be Victoire, in honor of the all who have shared in this battle for our freedom."

Harry smiled, "That's brilliant Fleur. It also seems that someone else is sharing in your joy. Remus, Tonks, do you have something to tell me as well?"

Remus shook his head, "Not that I can think of Harry, how about you love?"

"Nah, I can't think of anything. Unless of course your taking about Teddy?"

"Hmmm, could be."

"Well then, I guess you should know that your god son Teddy will be here in about a week or two."

"God Son? You want me to be his god father? Why?"

"Because Harry, you are a Marauder by blood. No one else could fill those shoes. Tonks and I both agree, you are the perfect choice. Since you will be in Australia when he is born, we will wait until you return to make it official. Just don't take too long."

"I hope we won't be too long. Finally, Severus, Charity, Narcissa. I have watched your love bond together. I have seen the love you all share. I see the joy you bring one another. Severus, it has been a hard road for you, and I can't think of anyone who deserves this happiness more than you. I look forward to you giving Draco a brother and a sister. Maybe more. The need for potion masters will become greater now that we are free of the evil that plagued us."

"I imagine there will be a need for more Potion Masters. Doesn't mean We will be supplying them though, Mr. Potter."

"Of course you will Severus. Look how much fun you will have supplying that demand. Both Charity and Narcissa seem to be of the same mind set."

"Like I said before My. Potter, Miss Granger seems to be Wearing off on you."

"Can you think of any one better to emulate?"

"Well spoken Mr. Potter." Charity replied.

Hermione was turning a Dursley shade of purple.

ACOP-}

The time had arrived for Hermione to go to Australia to look for her mum and dad. Some how Harry had made arrangements for them to stay in a monthly rental home, rather than a hotel. She thought that would be too expensive so she thought to look at hotel pricing. For once, Harry's thought was better than Hers by 200 quid.

They waited their turn in the Port Key Office, and passed small talk around to kill the time. Since only three could go at a time, the ladies would go first, followed by the men. When their turn came up, they were told that because of the distance, the trip would be longer than a regular Port Key. To Hermione, it seemed like it took for ever. In truth, it was five minutes. The girls stepped off the platform. And stood by to wait for the men. A minute later, they arrived, and they all processed through security.

Processing through security took longer than normal due to Harry's popularity. He was even known down under. The five all laughed at the look on Harry's face as he was asked to give autographs to all the security team. Then another traveler asked for one for her daughter, who was standing next to her staring at Harry. She was about thirteen, and she couldn't believe that she was in the presence of Harry Potter. Harry had to say no to pictures when it was brought up. It was to no avail, as the mother still got one of Harry shaking the girls hand.

When they were finally able to leave the Ministry building to head to their rental, they got out side and hailed a Taxi. Harry gave the driver the address and followed the others into the cab He and Ginny sat in front, while Fred, Hermione, George and Luna sat in back. It would have been very crowded, if Hermione and Luna weren't sitting on the other two laps. They were quite comfortable and Fred and George were quite pleased, though maybe a bit uncomfortable.

The ride took twenty minutes, and the driver let them off. Harry threw the money to the driver who thanked Harry for the generous tip. The group looked up at their home for the next month. It wasn't elaborate, but it was a far sight bigger than a hotel room. Once inside, it was even bigger. Yes, Harry had made quite a deal for their stay.

Hermione told them they would look around for the first few days, before she started her search for her mum and dad.

The arrangements were, Fred and George would share a room, as would Ginny and Luna. Harry would take one and Hermione the last bedroom.

They all broke off for the evening and headed for the rooms. Harry and Hermione had the smallest rooms, since they were the single roomers. Fred and George got the next size room, and Luna and Ginny got the largest room with their own Loo.

In the morning, Luna got up and took her turn in the loo, to shower and freshen up for the day. She left the bedroom and the first thing that hit her was the smell of breakfast cooking. She skipped down the stairs and to the kitchen where she found Harry cooking and humming a tune as he did so. She joined harry, and asked if she could help. "It would be great if you could make some toast my love. I figured everyone would be hungry, so I got up early and went to that market we passed on the way here. You'll find the bread in that closet next to the fridge."

"OK Harry. I'll make the toast, but did you happen to pick up some strawberry jam?"

"You didn't think I would forget your sweet tooth did you? It's in the same closet."

Luna kissed Harry on the cheek, and skipped to the closet for the bread, and Jam. Then she went to the fridge and got the butter. She was amazed at how full they both were, "Harry, how did you get all this stuff home without killing your self?"

Harry laughed at her thoughtfulness. "I walked to the store, and took a taxi back. It took a few trips back to the taxi to get every thing. I then put everything up and started breakfast."

"Shite Harry, how long have you been up?"

"About two hours. I have had enough sleep over the last three weeks. Besides, I love to cook. What started as a chore in my early years turned into somewhat of a passion later on. It and gardening were my favorite chores. Although she never admitted it, I think Aunt Petunia loved the garden I created. It was a mixture of flowers and herbs. She was always watching me as I went and pulled some spices for the dinner meal. I even found her in the garden on a few occasions pulling weeds and checking the spices to see what all I planted. She also loved to smell the flowers that grew there. She received quite a few compliments about the garden. She thanked everyone, but she never took the credit. She didn't give me the credit either. Everyone knew it wasn't Dudley or Vernon. It was always me they saw in the garden. They also knew not to give me any credit, as it upset Uncle Vernon. Excuse me while I finish breakfast, before it burns, sweet heart." He kissed Luna on the cheek, and returned to his cooking.

Luna finished the toast, and then went and got the rest up. She was surprised that they were already up, and looking out their doors to smell what was cooking. When they saw Luna, they assumed it was her, and thanked her for her thoughtfulness. "Don't thank me, all I did was the toast. Thank Harry as he is still down there cooking. I just came up to get you guys going."

They all made their way to the kitchen, and were surprised at the amount of food sitting on the table already, and Harry was still bringing food to the table. As they took their seats, Fred and George both grabbed a banger off the plate and began eating. They got away with it before Hermione or Ginny could slap their hands.

Harry brought the last of the food to the table, and had everyone dig in. Harry was surprised when Fred and George let the girls serve them selves first. Even Ginny was taken back by the gesture. "When the bloody hell did you guys get manners?"

"Well dear sister, we are all grown up now, and we have been away from Ron long enough to know that food will still be there after you have filled your plates. That was never the case with Ron around." George prided him self.

Every one thanked Harry for the meal, as they ate it. They were hungrier than they thought , as there were no leftovers to store. Luna had her toast with Jam, as did Hermione and Ginny. Fred and George had hot sauce for their scrambled eggs and potatoes.

The girls did the dishes for Harry, since he cooked. The twins promised to do the dinner dishes, if Harry was going to cook again. He showed them the pot roast he had in a slow cooker, with potatoes and carrots. Fred laughed, "Damn Harry, if you had Hermione's looks with your cooking skills I'd marry you today. Nothing against you love, but I have yet to see you cook."

Hermione just laughed, "And it's quite likely you won't. Mum never lets me near the kitchen when she is cooking. Too many bad memories I think."

After clean up, they all sat to ask what everyone wanted to do for the rest of the day. The girls won three to one to one to one. They all wanted to go shopping, Fred wanted to go swimming, George wanted to look for pranking ideas from the Aussie point of view. Harry wanted to see if they could find all the listings for the Wilkins. He thought of the dentist work first.

So, with the girls getting their way, off they went, with the promise they would try to do something the guys would enjoy. It was a pleasant day for them all.


	11. Chapter 11

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: I know this is late, but for three days we were in the middle of severe thunder storms where we lost power and cable service. I did not want to take the chance of losing my computer again, so I didn't try to update. I hope we are past that now, and this is my first chance to do this. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ACOP-}

Six friends were making there way through the streets of Brisbane, taking in the sights and window shopping. Around noon, they decided to stop and have lunch in a small Cafe.

Fred, Hermione, George, Luna, Harry and Ginny were looking over their menus when a couple entered the cafe to have lunch. Hermione happened to glance at the couple who entered, and almost cried out their name, as she recognized her mum and dad. Fred had to put his hand on hers to calm her down, as they were not the people she would call out for. Under the obliviate charm they were the Wilkins.

Hermione watched as they sat down at the table and waited for the waitress to get them their drinks and order. A tear formed in Hermione's eyes as she watched them, longing for them to remember her. They continued on as if they were unaware of the stare they were receiving from the brown haired girl.

Luna took her hand and drew Hermione's face away from the couple so as not to draw attention to her self and her friends. Hermione found it hard not to stare at them, but forced herself to look away.

The waitress brought their drinks and The six whispered their plans for Hermione to follow them after lunch to see where they went. She decided not to order food so that she could leave when the couple did and follow them to their place of work, or home. She was lucky that she didn't, because her mum and dad just got drinks and left after finishing them. She kissed Fred and got up to follow her parents.

The rest wished her luck, and sat there waiting for their food. They were still waiting, when Hermione walked back in and took her seat next to Fred. She had a smile on her face that lit up the cafe. "They own a clinic not three doors down from here. I went in and found a calling card with the address of of their work and home, with phone numbers for each. The home address was in case of emergencies. It seems they had a small room set aside that they could do minor work that would keep the patient mildly comfortable until the next work day."

Fred looked at her and asked, "So, what is it they do?"

"They are still dentists. If judging by the people in the waiting room, they are quite well liked. The room was packed. It was because of this that I made it out with out concern from the receptionist."

Ginny then asked, "So, what is your next move. Do you go see them tonight, or just call to make an appointment to see them at their clinic?"

"I think the clinic might draw too much attention if they panic when I remove the charm. It is also too early to go see them tonight. I think I will just make an appointment for a checkup, and get to know them that way, and hopefully get a chance to visit them in their home."

Luna seemed to agree with her on this, as she was nodding her head. Then she looked out the window, and saw a sight that caused her to smile. As the others saw the look on her face, they turned to see what she was looking at. They saw three hang gliders sailing over a field. The gliders were brightly colored, and looked majestic as they sailed over the field. Like giant birds flying in a formation. They watched as the gliders rose with the wind currents and danced with each other. They couldn't make out who was flying them, so it was thrilling the group as they wondered if there was at least one girl doing the flying. Then, they became shocked as one of the gliders touched wings with another as a strong gust of wind caught it. The glider made an awkward spiral, and crashed. Hermione jumped up from her seat, and went running out the door to see if she could help the person that crashed. She was followed by her friends as they ran to the glider.

They were surprised that they were the first ones on the scene. The person flying the glider was a girl about their age, and appeared to be bleeding from her nose and mouth. Hermione had Fred and George undo her harness that held her in place, and had Fred pick her up and take her to the clinic where her parents worked.

The other two gliders finally landed and once free of their gliders, joined Hermione and her friends as they rushed to the clinic. The scene there was Fred holding the young lady, and explaining to the receptionist what had happened. The girl was unconscious, and still bleeding. The receptionist used her intercom to call for one of the dentists. Then one of the other gliders walked up and gave her the information on the injured person.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Fred took the young woman into a third room that was used for surgery. Fred laid the lady on the table and exited the room. Hermione remained there to assist her mum, who had answered the call.

Her mum looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you know this girl?"

"Not at all. We were dining in the cafe down the street, and were watching the gliders when the accident occurred. When I saw her injuries, I figured that the bleeding had to be stopped first before doing anything else. I don't know the extent of her injuries, but if the bleeding was bad enough, then she could choke to death. I also thought that if her mouth was bleeding, then her teeth might also cause a problem."

Monica looked at the young lady with a look of respect. As she worked on her patient, she was thinking that for some reason, the other lady looked familiar, but let it pass for the moment. She knew that the injuries were a broken nose, and several teeth had to be removed as they had been jarred loose from her gums. Bodily injuries she was not sure of, but was fairly certain that there were no broken bones.

As her mother worked on the young lady, Hermione watched her eyes as they kept glancing at her. As if she were trying to remember something, but it eluded her. Her mum made impressions of the girls gums, in order to make plates for the missing teeth, of which there were seven, all but one in the front of her mouth. Then it was as if a light came on in her mothers eyes. She looked at Hermione and grinned. "Your name is Hermione isn't it? I remember you as a young girl with over sized teeth. And there is something else, isn't there?"

Hermione smiled at her mum, "Yes there is something else, but you may not like it. You have not always lived in Brisbane. There was a time that you lived in England. A time not too long ago. You were dentists there as well. There is something else you should know. You had a daughter."

Her mum looked up at this, and then it all came out, "My name is Jean, and you are my daughter. My husbands name is Daniel. Our last name is Granger. Am I right?"

"Yes. Would you let me do something right quick that should help your memories return faster?" Hermione asked. When Jean nodded her head, Hermione, who was holding her wand behind her back brought it out and released her mum from her spell. Jean's eyes began to water as she saw her daughter for the first time in over a year. All her memories flooded back. Then she stepped back, "What did you do to your dad and I, Hermione? Why are we here in Australia? And why do I still remember this past year, but have no memories of you being here?"

"Mum, can I do this in front of both you and dad, so that I only have to say it one time? Also, could you get dad in here so that I can clear his mind as well?" Hermione felt bad about what she had done to her parents, especially considering that it was all unnecessary.

Jean nodded to her daughter, and went to get her husband. Hermione had her wand out and waiting for him to walk through the door. It was just a moment, and soon he was there, and Hermione cleared his mind of the spell. It was as if a fog had been lifted from his mind, and he saw his daughter for the first time in a long time. He went to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. While they were doing this, Jean was finishing up on her patient. There was also the sound of a siren moving towards them, and then a rush as the medics came in to assess the situation. They saw what has been done already to the patient, and thanked Jean for her assistance. They put her on the stretcher they brought in, and took her to the vehicle for transport. They made sure there were no broken bones before lifting her.

The girls friends, a boy and a girl thanked the group of people who helped their friend, and gave Jean an address for sending them the bill. Jean made sure that all the information was taken for the billing by their secretary. Then they saw that there was no more people in the waiting room, and looked to the secretary, "I asked them all to call back for rescheduling, as the emergency took precedence." Jean thanked her, and sent her home, even though it was three hours early. Dan and Jean then went in and cleaned up the mess in the surgery room with help from the rest of the group. With every ones help, and no magic, it took 10 minutes.

Since it was still early, and with no patients to look after, Dan and Jean closed up the office, and led the group to their home, which was also close by. Once in the home, Hermione had her parents take a seat and began her story.

She was surprised at how well they took it. Her dad explained their feelings on the matter, "Hermione, your mum and I knew that there was something bothering you when it came close for you to return to school. You took to crying over nothing. You hugged us constantly when ever you got the chance, telling us how much you loved us. That was when we figured that something was about to happen, and that we wouldn't like it. By you doing this to us tells us one thing. You loved us so much, you risked losing us by letting us go with out our memory of you, and sent us off to a safer environment. How could we even think of hating you for loving us the way you did."

Jean then added her own part, "Hermione, even though we didn't know what was going on in your mind, we knew what ever it was you didn't want us any where near it. What was it that you didn't want us to be around?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer her mum, so Luna asked if she could answer that. When Jean nodded her head, Luna began, "At the end of Hermione's sixth year, we all lost someone very close to us. Professor Dumbledore died protecting three people. He protected Harry from some very evil people that were there. He protected a Professor and a student by allowing himself to die. After that, things began to get out of hand, and the evil that threatened our world spread into your world. People were dying, and entire cities were being destroyed. Ordinary people such as your selves were being tortured and killed. What Hermione did was to get you away from all this. It was the only thing she could think of to keep you safe. In order for you to survive, you had to forget all about her. Personally, I think she may have gone a little overboard, but it was better to be safe, than sure. As it turned out, because of Harry, it was all unnecessary. But she didn't know this. You see, a plan was made that was to be used to get Harry from his home to a safe place."

Ginny took over for Luna to give her a break. "Right from the start Harry didn't like the plan and refused to go along with it. I think my brothers would be best to continue it from here."

George stepped forward and took Luna in his arms as he continued, "Instead of the plan that was conceived, Harry thought about it for a minute, and came up with a much better plan. One that got us all out of his home, and into the safe area with out any hassle. We believe that if we went ahead with the original plan, some of us, if not all of us would have died or injured in the very least. In the following months, we lost some very good people, but it was nothing compared to what we could have lost, if Harry had not stepped forward and took charge. He became the leader we all needed and looked for. The one we expected to take charge had actually backed out when he saw how well Harry was respected. He was also one of them that died. It was a huge loss, but because he wasn't the leader, nothing changed. This is where Harry needs to take over, as he was the one that brought about what happened next."

Harry looked down at his feet before he began. He never was one for speeches. But for Hermione, he had to do this. "When Professor Dumbledore died, he left Hermione, Ron and I a task to complete. He didn't specify that it needed to be just us three, he just said that I needed to keep it with people I trusted. By sharing this with some very trust worthy adults, our task was made much easier. If it had just been Hermione Ron and I, we might still be trying to put an end to the war. Hermione is brilliant, and we would have eventually figured it out, but, we would have been doing it on the run, and hiding from the evil that wanted to do us in. Many changes had to take place in the following months after Professor Dumbledore's death, and I feel they were all for the good. As George said, we lost some very good people, but we probably would have lost many more if the changes hadn't been made."

Dan and Jean asked many more questions and they were answered, though they may not have liked the answers. Especially when they asked how the evil was defeated. When Ginny told them that Harry almost died when he defeated Tom, and that he was in a coma for a while after, They felt it was time to stop with the questions and have something to eat. Rather thank cook, they all went out to a restaurant that Dan and Jean liked. While they were there, Harry felt a burning sensation in his leg, and pulled out the coin that Hermione had made for the DA. When he took it out, he saw the message.

TONKS HAS GONE INTO LABOR!

Harry looked to Hermione, "Hermione, Tonks is having her baby. I want to be there when she delivers. Would you mind If I went back early. You still have the rental home for the rest of the month, and I will leave you all some money to get by on. OH, and Ginny, would you come back with me please. You need to be there as well."

"Why do I have to be there too, Harry?"

"You'll find out soon enough Gin. If you don't want to that's fine, but I would appreciate your company."

Ginny would have left any way, but, Harry telling her she needed to be there brought on some weird thoughts. She looked to Hermione, "You don't mind do you Hermione?"

"No, Ginny, I don't mind. With everything straightened out here, all that's left is to clean and get packed and tend to mum and dad's business. Go on and find out why you need to be there. We'll see you when we get back. Unless anyone else wants to go back as well?" Hermione didn't want to see them all go back, but she had to offer the chance to them all. She was pleased when they all said they were there for her.

So Harry and Ginny finished the meal with the rest, then left for the Ministry and the Port Key Terminal. Twenty minutes later, they were at St. Mungos to see if they were too late. They were in fact eight hours early. It was a long delivery for Tonks.

Ginny found out right away why she needed to be there also. Remus pulled her off to the side, "I'm glad to see that Harry was able to persuade you join him in coming home. Tonks and I both agreed that with your relationship with Harry, that you would be the ideal, godmother to Teddy."

Ginny jumped into Remus' arms in joy. She couldn't believe what he told her. This was more than she could have ever expected. To be asked to be a god parent was almost as good as being an actual parent. It also saved on her figure, at least for a while anyway. Hopefully that will change in the future. How far in the future she didn't know.

At 1:23 AM on the 1st of April, 1998, Theodore Remus Lupin was born to Remus and Tonks Lupin. It was the best birthday present Fred and George ever got. Once they found out about it that is. Ginny laughed till her sides hurt at the implication of the situation. Poor Remus and Tonks would never know what hit them.

ACOP-}

Two weeks after Teddy was born, Severus, Charity and Narcissa were married. Severus had asked Remus to be his best man, and Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville to be attendants. Severus was expecting just a few people to show up, as he was not the best Professor to ever teach at Hogwarts. When he saw people taking their seats, he was surprised as there were just four empty seats. He was then even more surprised when two more seats were added, and all six seats were filled as Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Dan and Jean took their seats. He watched as Luna threw him a kiss. He laughed at the blond who had become a very important part of his life. She was the sweetest person he ever met, besides his lovely wives to be. He didn't know the two people with them, but he guesses they were Hermione's parents.

He was taken away from his musing as the music started up. He turned to see the procession as it made it's way up the aisle. He saw Molly and Bill make their way up the aisle, as Molly was the maid of honor, and Bill her escort. The reason for this came next.

Severus watched as Charity, and Narcissa were brought down the aisle guided by Arthur who had been asked to give them away. When Severus went down to collect the ladies, he was shocked when with a straight face, Arthur stated, "Sorry Severus, I decided to keep them for myself. I'm sure you understand why."

Severus stood there for a second then broke out laughing. He pulled Arthur into a hug, then he took his ladies up the steps to the stage. He heard the laughter from the guests, and shook his head. He wanted to say something, but was stopped when Kingsley began the ceremony. He was then caught up in his moment of glory. Married to these two lovely women. It was official when Kingsley presented to the guests Severus, Narcissa and Charity Snape.

They walked to the end of the aisle and took up a position to greet the guests. Remus and Molly were there with them. Severus was beginning to think the line of guests would never end. Then he saw it, the end of the line, which happened to be a certain blond young lady. As Hermione reached Severus, Charity, and Narcissa, she introduced them to her mum and dad. Then Fred and George passed. Finally there was Luna.

"Hello Professor. How does it feel to be the proud slave to these fine ladies?"

"Slave you say. I think not. We all share equal billing, don't we loves?"

"Of course darling, now would you be a doll and get us a drink." Narcissa smiled.

Severus turned to go, when he heard them all laugh. He turned back to Luna, "How did you get this planned, you didn't show up until the ceremony was ready to start? I ought to take you over my knee and spank you."

Luna smiled her biggest smile, "You love me and you know it Professor. Now lean over so that I can give you a proper kiss, rather than throw it at you." He did, and Luna gave him a peck on the cheek. "I hope you save a dance for me Severus." and he watched as she skipped her way to Fred and George. She took Georges arm and dragged him off to the site where the reception would take place. They were followed by Hermione and Fred.

Severus, Narcissa, Charity, and Molly made their way to the head table where they joined Arthur, Remus and Tonks, who was holding her Teddy Bear. Severus asked Narcissa if she would be hurt if he danced with Charity first, and she bowed to his wishes which brought out a laugh from him. He took Charity's hand and took her to the dance floor. Once the music started, he danced with he for the entire dance, telling her over and over again how lucky he was. Once the dance was over, he brought her back to the table, then reached over and took Narcissa's hand and took her to the dance floor, where the same song was played. He repeated the pattern he did with Charity, repeating the words he shared with Charity. He loved it when Narcissa said that this was what should happened twenty years ago. She should have married him back then, but then Charity wouldn't have been a part of it, so it worked out better this way. When the dance was ended, he took her in his arms and kissed her with all the love he could muster.

Then the dance with the wedding group began, and he was joined by Charity, as well as Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and of course, Teddy. Tonks could not let go of either Remus or Teddy. She loved them both too much.

After this, the floor then became an open dance floor, and before he knew it, the evening of non stop dancing began. It was two hours before he was able to sit down for a rest. He had danced with both his wives several times, as well as Molly, Minerva, Hermione and Ginny. He was still looking forward to dances with Daphne and Luna.

After sitting out two dances, he took Narcissa by the hand and brought her back out. It was a faster dance, and he was awkward as he tried to keep up with the music. Narcissa was laughing at his stiff dance style. Then she stepped out of the way, as Luna asked if she could show him how it was done. She watched as Luna got him to loosen up and enjoy the music. She watched as he laughed at Luna going through her crazy gyrations. He followed her moves, and began to enjoy the music as he moved through the fast dance. Then when the song was over, he went back to Narcissa and went through it with her as another fast song was played. She admired the way Severus was taking to the new style of dancing. They were joined by Charity, and the three finished the dance laughing at their attempt to be cool.

Then he got his dance with Daphne, and it was a slow one that allowed them to have a conversation. Daphne began it, "How are you doing Severus? Can you keep up with having two wives?"

"Surprisingly, yes I am. I feel young again. I feel like I could face the world with my two ladies, and defeat Tom myself. With out Mr. Potter's help."

Daphne laughed, "Luckily that won't be necessary. But it is good to see you looking so full of life. I think we need to do something with your hair though. Maybe cut it and thin it out a little."

"If it was up to me then I would tell you to blow it out your...nose. But if the ladies agree to your thought, then I would think about it."

Daphne laughed once again, and it lasted until the end of the dance. She was still laughing as she joined Ron for another dance.

The rest of the evening went by, and it was soon over. The three newly weds took their leave from the reception and made their way back to the room Severus had waiting for them in an exclusive hotel for the evening. It could have been the Shreaking Shack, and the ladies wouldn't have cared, as long as there was a bed for all three of them.


	12. Chapter 12

A Change Of Plan Keeperoliver Chapter 12

A/N: I know it has been a while since I promised a sequel to Excalibur, but I am having trouble finding a flow to the story. I have however, been thinking of another story that is different than my usual fare. I think it will be titled the Monument. Like I said, it will be different. If you would like to see this story, please post it in your reviews. I may start it any way, even if there is no reaction to this request. I think it will do fairly well. If I have negative feelings then I will Think about it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ACOP-}

It had been two years since Severus, Narcissa and Charity married, and in that time, Fred and George married Hermione and Luna. Ron married Daphne, and now they were all gathered as it was Harry and Ginny's turn. Ginny had asked why they were the last to marry, and Harry just smiled and told her, "Because my love, being the last, it will always be the freshest in every ones mind. "Of course sharing it with Draco and Astoria will make it extra special to remember."

"And that's the only reason? You're not doing it because you're afraid of commitment? Or because you want to be sure I'm the right one?"

Harry pulled the beautiful woman he had made this commitment too and hugged her close, "Gin, first of all, my commitment to you was made back in your first year. At the time I was not aware of it like I do now. Every one thought I risked my life to save you, but in fact, If anything had happened to you, I would probably have died. By doing what I did, I saved both our lives. As for the second part, do you honestly think I could love some one other than you, after all we have been through? The real reason I waited this long is because I did not wish to take away any of the happiness shared by the others. I did not wish to take away from the important moment each of them were making. Never feel that I have any doubts about the way I feel about you. I love you now, and I will love you for ever."

It was two days before the wedding, and it would be the last time they would see each other until the wedding. Harry and Draco took the ladies to dinner, and then to a play. The evening went by too fast for the four, and then the ladies were brought back to the Burrow where they would be staying until the wedding. Final preparations were made for this most auspicious occasion, as Molly wanted everything to go exactly as she planned for her only daughter's wedding.

Harry and Draco spent this time together to make arrangements for there time after the wedding. First a hotel stay for the first evening in a posh hotel, then a flight to the States for their honeymoon in Florida.

This site was unknown to the ladies, and it would be quite a surprise to them, as they had talked about the warm weather that was enjoyed year round in the seaside State. Sanibel Island would be their destination, near the city of Fort Meyers. It was a a favorite resort area for many who wished to get away from their colder climates during the winter.

With their plans made, and with everything set, all they had to do was wait.

ACOP-}

Although only guests could attend the wedding inside the Burrow, everyone knew that there would be others who wished to witness the wedding of the century, when their savior would give his heart to the woman he loved. Ginny now knew why Harry waited for this moment. She looked out her window, and saw thousands sitting on the hill outside the Burrow and waiting for the moment to arrive. Astoria was there with her, and together they watched as the crowd grew larger. Ginny heard Astoria, "Don't they have anything better to do, than to sit and wait for this to happen. They won't even be able to hear what is being said?"

Ginny turned to her friend, "I think they will be able to hear. Not only will Kingsley be using a Sonorus Charm, but the twins set up a loud speaker system outside the wards for all of them to hear. They also have people going through the crowd to sell Omnioculars, drinks, food, Photos, dolls, and anything they think will sell. Let it be known to all that my brothers will use what ever it takes to turn a shilling. They will take advantage of any situation and make money. As along as it doesn't interfere with the wedding, I don't mind. It's them that will have to clean up the mess after wards, not me."

"Ginny, I think your to easy on those two, Using their own sisters wedding to make money seems wrong to me."

"Harry and I get fifty percent of the profits."

Astoria laughed at this, then hugged Ginny when she finished, "Harry said that you and Draco would get half of that since you are a part of it."

Harry and Draco were outside doing the same thing the ladies were doing. Watching the crowd gather outside the wards of the Burrow. They watched as Fred and George's workers made their way through the crowd selling their wares. What they saw amazed them, as they couldn't take two steps after the last sale before they were making another.

Draco looked at Harry, "Are you sure you want to give Story and I half of what you get? Harry, I see thousands of Pounds being exchanged out there, and I can't see all of the attendants."

"I'm sure Draco. I know that neither of us need the money, but I have already given my share back to Hogwarts for assisting students who don't have the funds to attend. Also for new brooms for first year lessons, books, and for other necessities. Minerva was happy to accept the offer. I don't think she realized what the amount would be. From what I am seeing, It could well be over ten thousand galleons for just Ginny and My share. Not too shabby I don't think."

Then the moment every one was waiting for started. The music signaled the start of the ceremony.

Teddy and Victoire were first to appear. They were followed by Narcissa and Molly, who were led to their seats. Next were the maids as they made their way down the aisle and up the stage. Finally, Ginny and Astoria, being escorted by Arthur and Johnathan were making their way to the stage. Harry and Draco left the stage to meet them and take the hands of their intended brides from the respective fathers. The four made their way up the steps and took their palaces in front of Kingsley.

The ceremony took twenty minutes to complete, and then the four were presented to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Snape, and Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

The reception was carried out to the field across from where the real reception was taking place. Knowing that they would have a large crowd outside the wards, Harry had asked the house elves of Hogwarts to make cakes for the people out side the wards to enjoy with the guests inside the wards. Drinks were also provided. Harry would have been surprised by the amount of cake that was not eaten, but was preserved by the people outside the wards. It was to be a special keepsake for those who attended.

When the sharing of the cake was done, the music started up, and dancing began with the brides and g rooms taking their first dance together as husband and wives. Then they were joined by the rest of the wedding party. Then it was for all in attendance. Even the people on the hill were dancing, although it was difficult for them. Many tumbles took place, but the people just laughed as the made their way back up.

Both the Prophet and the Quibbler reported on the wedding, each giving their though on how many people attended the wedding. The Prophet guessed twenty five thousand, and the Quibbler thirty thousand. No one knew for sure how many attended, but in later years, if a poll was taken, there were over a hundred thousand who were there.

The evening was a most enjoyable one for all. But, it ended early for the four newly weds. They used the floo to go to the Cauldron, and then used a Taxi to get to the hotel, where they spent the night split between consummating their marriage, and sleeping.

When they woke the next morning, Ginny and Astoria were surprised that the men had already packed bags for their honeymoon and had them in the room ready to go.

They had breakfast in the hotel, then took a Taxi to the airport. The girls still didn't know where they were going, until they got to the gate in the terminal. Fort Meyers Florida.

Of course that wasn't the final destination, but it was enough to thrill the ladies, as they had been talking about it.

The flight was a long one, with a change in flights in Miami. Once through customs, the flight to Ft. Meyers was a short one, and then there was a Taxi ride to the final destination. It was late by the time they got to the cottage that Harry and Draco had rented. It was too dark to see anything outside, and they were all so tired that they went to bed and slept. No fun and games this evening. It was made up the next morning though. It was 10:00 AM by the time they all got around.

The weather outside was perfect for them as they made their way to the beach. The water was warm, but when they left it, the wind cooled them off, and they dried quickly. Other than a little shopping, this was all the four did for the two weeks they spent there. Beach in the morning, dance in the evening. They enjoyed the time they spent there, and it went by fast. Too fast, as it was now time to return home.

The flight back was another long one that wore the travelers out. It took two days for them to get over the jet lag. For some reason, the trip back was harder for them to get over than the trip to Florida.

Now, it was time for them to settle in for the time they would spend together as husbands and wives, even though they were still newly weds. It was difficult for them to go any place without being recognized as the four who brought joy to so many of the people who were at the wedding. Pictures were still posted every where they went of the event that so many people took part in.

ACOP-}

It was now three years into their marriage and if anything, Harry and Ginny were even more in love. Ginny was Pregnant with their first child, and Harry was beside himself with joy. He was finally going to have the family he always wanted.

Hermione and Fred had two children, a girl and a boy named Rebecca and Arthur.

George and Luna had two children, both boys named Lewis and Clark. Don't ask!

Ron and Daphne had a girl named rose.

Draco and Astoria had a boy named Scorpius.

Severus and Charity had a girl they named Evilyn. Narcissa had a daughter and was named Cassiopeia.

Finally, Remus and Tonks had two girls after Teddy. Twins named Samantha, and Veronica.

Ginny was 8 months, and very moody. She was eating more than she ever ate, and the food she ate was something that Harry would never even thought of buying. Sardines, bagels, and bags of spicy hot potato chips. He hoped once she delivered, she would drop her diet. The bagels and chips were not too bad, but he gagged every time Ginny opened a can of sardines.

Finally the time arrived for Ginny to give birth. It was 6:00 AM when she announced to Harry it was time. By 4:00PM Ginny had given to Harry, a daughter. They named her Lily Luna. She had red hair and green eyes. From that moment on Harry had a favorite song that he learned to sing to her, to get her to sleep. It was by a muggle group called the WHO. The song was 'Pictures of Lily'. She was born on the 18 of May, 2003. Luna was named her godmother, and George the godfather.

ACOP-}

Three years after the birth of Lily, Ginny was giving birth to another child, this time a boy they named James Sirius. He had dark hair with brown eyes. He had Ginny's features and eyes, with Harry's unruly hair.

Lily was three years old, and fell in love with her baby brother, wanting to hold him all the time. After he was born, Lily would not sleep in her room. She wanted to sleep in the room as James. This went on for two years. James was born on 18 September 2006. It was the best birthday present Hermione ever got. She was also named James' godmother, and Fred the godfather.

ACOP-}

Two years later found Ginny giving birth for the last time. Once again it was a boy they named Nathaniel Remus. Remus and Tonks were named his godparents. He was born on 25 December 2008. He also had dark unruly hair, and had Harry's green eyes, and was the spitting image of Harry. This was the last child, as Ginny had complications with the birth, and they had to do surgery to remove him. This hurt Ginny, and Harry had to do a lot of consoling to get Ginny to remember what they had, and not what they would miss.

With his family now complete, Harry set up an account for his children that they would be using for when they went to school. There schooling was paid for at Hogwarts.

Ginny got over feeling bad about not being able to have any more babies, and devoted her life for the three she had, and for Harry. There was never any doubt that she would be a good mother, but to have her kids say that they had the best mum and dad that any child could have brought tears to her eyes when ever they said it.

They never lacked for playmates, as each family would take turns as to who would have all the children over for the weekend. For some reason, no matter who took them, they always ended up at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's home. Even Draco and Astoria were a part of it. That was probably the reason that Scorpius and Rose were so close. Ron would often tell Rose under no circumstances was she to like Scorpius. He made sure that Draco was there to hear him. Draco knew that Ron was just kidding, as there was no way that Rose would ever listen to her father. Her and Scorpius were too close. Besides, Draco was her godfather, and Ron was Scorpius godfather. Daphne and Astoria besides being sisters, were each others god mother to their children. Ron and Draco had become strong friends because of their being married to the Greengrass sisters. Any animosity they had as youths was buried years ago. Many were the hours they shared with each other, laughing at what they called childish and immature behavior on both their parts while growing up.

Fred, Hermione, George and Luna shared the same bond as Ron and Draco, for much the same reason. Hermione and Luna were married to brothers who shared the same birthday. This made them closer than Daphne and Astoria. It did not mean they loved each other more though. Fred and George had learned that now they had responsibilities that went beyond their own sibling bond. They had families to look after. Wives to love. A home to share with them all. The WWW was a thriving business and Fred, George and Verity were doing better than OK. Verity was made a full partner one year after the war, and has contributed to business by building a customer base that grew larger every year as the families expanded. Their motto was, ( : A laughing family is a happy family, so we always keep you laughing. : )

Severus, Narcissa and Charity were never left out of the family gatherings. They had been included in anything that was taking place, and they could not have been more pleased. They were part of one of the largest families in the magical world. It was definitely the strongest and most powerful. If there needed to be a change, and if any member of the family approached it to the Wizengamut, it was taken to vote right away, with a 75% approval rate. A few of Ron's thoughts on rules to change Quidditch were passed on. One of Hermione's on elf rights was also passed over, however, she was expecting it to be. She knew that equal status in the Ministry was too much to ask for, but it left the door open for her to get one passed that at least allowed a representative of the elves to share their thoughts on how their lives should be more respected. It was a victory in Hermione's eyes and those of the elves, as it showed them that some one was there trying to get them a better life.

Remus and Tonks became constant visitors to Harry and Ginny. Their kids were constant companions with each other. Remus saw in Harry, the person he missed so much in his father James, and Ginny reminded him somewhat of Lily, though Ginny's temper was much worse than Lily's. She was right scary at times. He was on the receiving end of one of her bat bogey hexes once, and he felt the effect of it for several days. He vowed never to piss her off again. Tonks and Ginny were very close. Almost like sisters. Their friendship was one that often found them taking a few days away from the family, at their husbands request, and spending it at different locations around England and the continent. Spas, resorts, and villas. Things of that nature. If Harry and Remus knew how often they were hit on by men, they may have brought an end to their sojourns. Even after three kids, they looked like 25 year old ladies. Knockouts at that. Both were still beautiful women.

ACOP-}

The year was 2014, and it was the year that Lily would finally be going to Hogwarts. It was also the year that Hogwarts had a new Headmaster. Severus Snape was once again the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but this time, he was welcomed. Minerva decided it was time for her to move on, and let the younger generation enjoy them selves. Joining her in retirement, were Madam Pomphrey, Professors Flitwick and Sprout. They were replaced by Madam Bones, Professors Weasley (Hermione), and Longbottom. There was mixed reaction from the kids, though most of it was good. Lily looked forward to learning from her aunt Mione, and uncle Nev.

Her first year was a wonderful experience and was filled with laughter and fun. There was no stress at all, and if any thing, it was a relaxing time while learning to be the best witch she could be. Aunt Hermione was by far he favorite Professor. Her method of teaching Charms was amazing. She seldom gave homework, which was a pleasant surprise. She used the book as a guideline, and any reading that they needed to do, was done in class, so that any questions could be answered. She helped any student with correcting wand movement so that they knew exactly what to do to get the most efficient out come from the spell.

If her Uncle Neville hadn't been teaching the class, Herbology might have been quite boring. He actually made it an adventure. He got Hagrid to help him plant some of his most unusual plants in the woods, and he would bring the class into the woods to see if they could locate them. With out knowing it, the class was protected from harm by the centaurs. They were hidden from sight, but still able to react if need be. The woods were still not the safest place to be, but much safer than it was twenty years ago.

Yes, Lily's first year was a most memorable one. One that should would always remember.

ACOP-}

The years passed for the family, and soon they would be losing family members, like Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. But hopefully that was still a few years away. All of the children were now grown up, and some had children of their own. The family was now the largest family in the wizard community, numbering over 75 family members. Bright red hair, or light brown hair or even black hair was giving way to gray. It seemed only the blonds escaped the gray, changing instead to white.

Even with their age, their energy level never lessened. They were able to keep up with the Grandkids in every thing they did together. There was still the family get together once a month. The number of children had doubled since Lily was a child. A new wave of children was taking over and things never looked better.

Ten people were standing outside the Burrow watching the children as they played. Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, George, Luna, Ron, Daphne, Draco and Astoria stood watch as the kids played. They all remembered when it was a rare day when they were able to feel this free while growing up, and thanked those up above for the time they now lived, where a person could feel free and easy about their lives. Where there were no worries of hidden evil lurking around every corner.

Luna said it best, while leaning against George, "A peace like this was well worth what we all went through those many years ago. I don't know if I would change a thing, if it meant giving up something we all have right now. No, I don't think I would change a thing, as everything is perfect as it is."

ACOP-}

A/N : THE END! Yes my friends, this is the end of the journey. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was not long, but it was sweet. It was not lustful, but it was loving. It was not horrifying, but it was a bit teary at times. It was funny and laughable most of the time. And now it is over, without any more deaths to share.

Please consider my opening comments for my next story. If I go with the Monument, it will be a very sad story, in which Harry fans will be disappointed. If you want the continuation to Excalibur, it may be a while before I start it. Still having flow problems with it.

I await you command my friends. As always, Ollie the keeper.


End file.
